Le double de soi
by leoline
Summary: La condition de loup garou peut elle empeché les sentimens ?Comment aimé et etre aimé en etant un lupin.La vie n'est pas toujours facile quand on est un loup garou amoureux ! FIC TERMINEE
1. Default Chapter

__

Coucou

Bon et bien me voici avec une autre fic !!

Ils bossent vite mes correctrices hein !!

J'espère que celle ci va vous plaire. Elle est a mon goût, bien sur la meilleure que j'ai écrite jusqu'à maintenant.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

En tout cas, Merci beaucoup a Morri pour son aide, ses commentaires et ses conseils.

Merci a Diabella de me corrigé et de le faire en plus vite !

Et puis comme d'habitude a pars l'histoire rien n'est a moi, même pas la jeune fille des prochains chapitres puisque je l'ai emprunté elle et son caractère a Morri.

Bonne lecture

Bizzz

Léoline

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chap 1 : Complot

Lorsque le soleil perça ce matin là et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que comme d'habitude, ses amis étaient à ses côtés. Ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné !

Il se tourna sur le côté, et grogna contre ses muscles endoloris. Il en avait assez de cette vie, assez de ces transformations, assez que rien de beau ne lui arrive.

Il ferma quelques instants les yeux.

- Eh bonjour monsieur le gros dormeur !

Il ouvrit les paupières, devant lui un jeune homme à la chevelure folle le fixait. Il tenta un sourire :

- Salut James, comment ça va ce matin ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça !

- Ca va, pas pire que d'habitude…

Le jeune homme en face de lui sourit

- Je réveille les deux autres et on rentre avant de se faire prendre.

James se tourna et secoua Sirius et Peter

- Allez debout bande de fainéant !

Sirius ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième et fixa son ami allongé. Son visage était crispé et il semblait encore souffrir de sa transformation de la veille. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui :

- Ca va aller mon Rémus, nous te ramenons a l'infirmerie, Pom-Pom te donnera ce qu'il te faut.

Peter eu plus de mal à se lever, mais après s'être fait secouer, il consentit enfin à émerger.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour et sortirent prés du saule cogneur. James et Sirius soutenaient Rémus qui peinait à marcher. Ils le conduisirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et le déposèrent dans son lit.

Le jeune homme s'endormit aussitôt. James le regarda inquiet ; Sirius, à ses côtés, le tira de ses rêveries.

- Ses transformations semblent de plus en plus éprouvantes.

- C'est tout à fait ce que je pensais. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a plus goût à rien, qu'il ne vit que dans l'angoisse de la pleine lune. Et si au début notre compagnie semblait l'aider, j'ai l'impression qu'il souffre de nous avoir à ses cotés dans ces moments là, qu'il souffre qu'on le voit ainsi, qu'on le voit souffrir.

- Je sais. C'est l'impression que ça me donne aussi.

Peter s'approcha d'eux.

- Bon on va déjeuner oui, j'ai une faim de loup moi ! !

Sirius et James se tournèrent vers lui et lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Oups, désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je disais.

- C'est bien ça le problème Peter. Tu ne vois jamais les conséquences de tes paroles !

- Oh James, excuse-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

- Je sais Peter, je m'inquiète juste un peu pour Lunard !

Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant leur ami convalescent se reposer.

Après avoir prit leur petit-déjeuner, les trois maraudeurs retrouvèrent le confort de leur chambre. On était samedi donc : pas de cours. Ils pouvaient passer leur journée à attendre le retour de leur ami !

James était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, les jambes croisées, il regardait fixement le plafond.

Ses pensées vagabondaient entre son ami à l'infirmerie, une jeune fille rousse de Gryffondor, le moyen de faire retrouver le sourire à Rémus, une jeune fille aux grands yeux verts, trouver un nouveau passage secret dans Poudlard, une jeune fille au caractère bien trempé !

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'enlève cette Evans de son esprit. Elle revenait systématiquement. Cela en devenait effrayant !

Sirius le regarda.

- Ca va pas mon James ?

- Si si… Je pensais à Rémus : Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour le faire sourire de nouveau. Tu as vu le visage qu'il a depuis quelque temps ? Il semble si malheureux… moi ça me déprime !

- Tu sais quoi James ? Je sais ce qu'il lui faut à notre Lunard !

James leva les yeux vers son ami.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Une petite amie ! Voilà ce qu'il lui faut !

- Tu crois ?

- Mais bien sur !

- Et tu crois vraiment que Rémus va nous laisser le caser avec quelqu'un ? Je le connais par cœur, il va nous dire que vu sa condition, c'est quelque chose d'impensable. Que s'il arrivait par sa faute quelque chose à une fille, surtout s'il l'apprécie, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie !

- Tu as raison, mais si ça arrive comme si de rien n'était, comme si on ne s'était occupé de rien, il ne pourra pas nous en vouloir et sera mis devant le fait accompli et crois-moi, il nous remerciera !

- Bien et à qui tu penses mon cher Patmol ?

- Je ne sais pas trop voyons voir. Il faut à Rémus une jeune fille intelligente et avec beaucoup d'esprit : Qu'elle puisse comprendre ses blagues quelques peu intellectuelles ! Il faut qu'elle soit jolie, n'oublions pas que c'est un maraudeur, et puis il faut qu'elle ait l'esprit ouvert pour… enfin tu comprends pourquoi !

- Et ou on va la trouver cette fille idéale ? ?

- L'intelligence chez une Serdaigle !

- Attends, les filles de chez Serdaigle, je les trouve un peu coincées quand-même !

- Hum… Gryffondor comporte son lot de filles intelligentes, il y a… voyons voir, Lye ?

- Non, elle a un petit ami !

- Marine ?

- Mais tu veux sa mort à Rémus ou quoi ? Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille rire !

- Evans ?

James regarda Sirius les yeux exorbités, bouche ouverte !

- Ok James, vu la tête que tu fais, on la garde pour toi celle-là !

Le jeune homme rougit

- Non pas du tout ! Tu sais très bien que je hais cette fille ! On ne va pas caser Rémus avec cette tigresse ? Le pauvre !

Sirius secoua la tête et sourit.

- Eh attends ! Son amie comme elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Qui ça ?

- Mais tu sais, la jeune fille brune, aux yeux bleus clairs… Elle et Lily sont toujours ensemble ! Elle semble timide. Je sais qu'elle est très douée dans certaines matières comme la métamorphose, Mac Gonagall l'a même félicité l'autre jour.

- Ah en effet, elle doit être sacrément douée, mais je ne vois pas de qui tu parles !

Peter s'assit à côté de Sirius.

- Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Elisa !

- Non pas elle ! L'autre !

- Morri !

- Oui c'est ça ! Morri !

- Ah ça y est, je vois de qui tu me parles Sir'. Oui, elle est plutôt jolie. A ce que tu en dis, elle n'a pas l'air bête et question ouverture d'esprit, si elle traîne avec Evans, c'est qu'elle doit avoir un esprit TRES ouvert et une sacrée patiente aussi. Sinon il y aussi Elisa, c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait correspondre, non ?

James regarda Sirius baisser la tête. Il sourit, il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme était intéressé par la petite blonde.

Sirius marmonna.

- Non, trop de caractère !

- C'est vrai, il lui vaut mieux un garçon comme toi, hein mon Siri' ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'on essaie de caser mais Rémus ! Bon, maintenant, il faut mettre un plan d'action en route mon cher Cornedrue !


	2. La délicatesse légendaire de Sirius

**__**

Coucou,

J'ai décidé de mettre un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic car elle n'a pas l'air d'intéressé énormément de monde. J'essaie donc de mettre l'eau a la bouche !

****

M4r13 Et oui les maraudeurs en force. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic va te plaire.

****

Lonnie Et une tite fic sur le loup garou, une ! C'est sur s'identifier dans un slashs c'est un peu plus dur pour nous !En ce qui concerne les updates, désolée de te décevoir si je les faisait jusqu'à maintenant tous les jours c'est parce que je n'avais pas de correcteurs. J'ai aujourd'hui des tites personnes très gentille qui bossent pour moi et vous par la même occasion, je dois donc leur laissé le temps de me corrigé et je t'assure qu'il y a du boulot ! Donc les updates se feront une fois par semaine, normalement le mardi !

Et qui est cette Morri, ah le mystère. Alors Morri est une jeune fille, amie de Lily et Elisa, elle est Gryffondor et … pis bah c'est tout ! Oui je sais tout ça tu le savais déjà, mais tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te raconté, non !

****

gody Et voilà la suite, j'espere qu'elle va te plaire

****

Morri Coucou, et oui la voilà la fic ! Bon pour le moment pas trop de reviews (7 petites, je fais ma difficiles, c'est déjà bien !) Mais en fait, j'aime cette histoire ( je m'envoie des fleurs toute seule) et j'espère qu'elle plaira a plus de personnes ! En tout ca merci pour tout !

****

Luffynette Ok je pense à toi si j'ai besoin ! Merci

****

Will Black, je ne sais pas si le scénario est tres original mais je suis heureuse que le début te plaise !!

Bon sinon, comme d'habitude et bien rien est a moi a part l'histoire. Le personnage de Morri appartient a ….Morri (comme c'est original) elle m'a juste autorisé a utilisé son nom et un peu de son caractère

****

Merci beaucoup a ma petite correctrice Diabella, aller pour l'encourager tout le monde sur son bureau et on fait le cri du loup AOUOU AOUOU AOUOU AOUOU (qui as dit que j'étais ridicule !)

Merci aussi a Morri qui m'a permis d'utiliser son pseudo, qui m'a conseillé et aidé pour cette fic !

Aller je vous laisse et bonne lecture

Bizzzz

****

Léoline

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chap 2 : La délicatesse légendaire de Sirius

Lorsque Rémus sortit de l'infirmerie, il était encore très faible mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à Pomfresh et risquer une journée de plus cloîtré dans un lit.

Il monta lentement les escaliers menant à la maison des Gryffondors, il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune.

Sirius et James étaient en pleine partie d'échec version sorcier, tandis que Peter était plongé dans un gros livre.

-Hello tout le monde ! Je suis de retour.

Trois regards se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Eh Rémus ! Heureux de te voir !

-Moi aussi Sirius ! Vous avez déjeuné ? Je meurs de faim !

James se leva.

-Nous avons pris notre petit-déjeuner tôt ce matin et c'est vrai que je commence à avoir le ventre creux !

Sirius et Peter emboîtèrent le pas aux deux autres maraudeurs.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, Sirius fixa la table des Gryffondors, les filles n'étaient pas là.

Ils prirent place à table et commencèrent à manger tout en parlant du prochain match de Quidditch, où Serpentard affronterait Serdaigle.

-Je t'assure Sirius, Serdaigle est tout à fait capable de battre ces saletés de Serpentards !

Le jeune homme allait répliquer lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer trois jeunes filles de Griffondor.

Sirius leur fit signe.

-Eh les filles ! Venez vous mettre avec nous il reste de la place !

Rémus, jusque là plongé la tête dans son assiette, leva les yeux vers Sirius intrigué.

Il était de notoriété publique que les maraudeurs et les trois jeunes filles ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Enfin, c'était surtout Lily et James qui ne pouvaient pas se voir. Il fallait qu'ils rivalisent sur tout ces deux là, et bien entendu cela finissait systématiquement en dispute.

Pourtant Rémus était certain que son ami n'était pas insensible au charme de la rouquine.

Les trois filles eurent l'air aussi étonné que Rémus de l'attitude de Sirius.

Elisa s'avança

-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Bah rien, je me disais que ça pouvait vous faire plaisir de déjeuner avec nous !

Rémus secoua la tête, si c'était une tentative d'approche, Sirius avait tout faux.

Elisa leva un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça pourrait nous faire plaisir de déjeuner avec un mec comme toi ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses deux amies derrière elle.

-Euh… bah, je sais pas...

Lily l'interrompit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Black ? Que nous faisons partie de tes groupies ? Que nous guettons le moindre de tes gestes et que nous ne vivons que dans l'espoir que tu nous adresses la parole ?

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Il y a des filles à Poudlard qui guette le moindre de mes gestes ?

Elisa émit une sorte de grognement et tourna le dos aux garçons, suivi par les deux autres. Elles s'éloignaient lorsque Rémus se leva.

-Eh ! Lily, Elisa, Morri, voudriez-vous déjeuner avec nous, votre présence NOUS ferait plaisir !

Sirius et James le fixèrent quelques instants.

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.

-Merci, mais je pense que nous allons manger à part répondit Lily, un charmant sourire aux lèvres.

Elisa fini :

-C'est très gentil de ta part Rémus.

Rémus rougit et se rassit.

James et Sirius le fixèrent.

-Euh Lunard, tu nous fais quoi là ?

-J'essai de vous sauvez la mise, bande de ploucs !

-Quoi ?

-Oh ça va ! Toi James tu es raide amoureux de Lily, et toi Sirius, tu es fou d'Elisa, alors arrêtez, l'un comme l'autre, de vous voiler la face et prenez-vous en main avant qu'elles ne sortent avec d'autres !

Rémus se leva de table et sortit de la salle, laissant ses amis bouche bée devant sa réplique.

James reprit le premier ses esprits.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est nous qui sommes censés avoir un plan, et c'est lui qui joue les entremetteurs !


	3. Un regard

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre a mes reviews mais merci beaucoup.

Comme d'habitude rien a part l'histoire n'est a moi

Merci aussi a ma petite correctrice et a Morri.

D'ailleurs je suis heureuse de vous annoncé une collaboration entre Morri et moi !

Voilà

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chap 3 : Un regard

Rémus avait rejoint la bibliothèque. Il n'avait, pour le moment, pas envie de voir ses amis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête. Il aurait aimé, lui, pouvoir être attiré par une jeune fille, pouvoir lui faire la cour, espérer l'embrasser, faire des projets d'avenir, mais tout cela lui était impossible. C'est deux là ne connaissaient même pas la chance qu'ils avaient, et la gâchaient en agissant comme de parfaits crétins !

Il prit un livre _Contes et légendes Celtique_.

Il s'assit à une table.

Il commença sa lecture, jusqu'au moment où il se sentit épié. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui : Personne ne semblait le regarder.

Il y avait à la table en face de lui, un garçon de Serdaigle avec qui il avait parlé quelques fois.

Sur celle d'à coté ; Lily, Morri et Elisa discutaient à voix basse.

Il avait dû rêver.

Il se replongea dans sa lecture mais l'impression d'être surveillé le reprit aussitôt.

Comme si de rien n'était, il tourna la page de son livre. La tête baissée, il leva ses yeux ambrés, essayant de voir qui pouvait bien le regarder au point de le gêner.

Le Serdaigle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sur la table d'à coté, Lily discutait tête baissée avec Elisa et au milieu d'elles, deux magnifiques yeux bleus pâles le fixaient.

Il croisa le regard de Morri. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux et Rémus vit ses joues rougirent.

Il détourna le regard.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le regardait ainsi ? Qu'avait-il ?

Ses cicatrices, elle devait certainement se demander comment il s'était blessé.

Il releva lentement la tête, Morri fixait à présent désespérément la table.

Il la regarda quelques minutes. Elle était brune, les cheveux courts, son visage était fin et sa peau claire mais le plus troublant chez elle était ses yeux. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus pâles, bordés d'épais cils noirs. Son regard était envoûtant.

La jeune fille se leva et Rémus baissa aussitôt la tête. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et son cœur s'accélérer.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas s'avancer. Ce n'est qu'en l'entendant tousser qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était prés de lui.

Elle semblait gênée. Rémus lança un regard vers Lily et Elisa, les deux jeunes filles souriaient devant la scène.

- Rémus, je voulais te remercier pour l'invitation de tout à l'heure.

- Euh… De rien Morri.

Elle osa enfin lever son visage.

- Heu... je me demande toujours ce qu'un garçon aussi charmant que toi fait avec cette bande de clowns !

Elle avait dit cette phrase à une telle vitesse que Rémus dû la repasser dans sa tête pour en saisir tous les mots.

Il baissa la tête et tenta de cacher son malaise.

- Oh tu sais, ils font leurs durs comme ça, mais ils sont adorables quand on les connaît !

- Je ne dois vraiment pas les connaître alors.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre lorsqu'il vit le sourire timide que la jeune fille lui lança.

Elle aplatit un pli imaginaire sur sa robe de sorcier.

- Je …je dois y aller, les filles m'attendent.

- D'accord.

Il se trouvait tellement ridicule et tellement gêné… Ce n'était jamais lui qui faisait rougir les filles, c'était Sirius ou James mais pas lui !

- A bientôt, Rémus.

- A bientôt.

Rémus attendit que les trois jeunes filles soient parties, il remit le livre qu'il avait prit à sa place et sortit de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre sa maison.

Il se sentait bizarre, presque heureux et le détail n'échappa pas aux autres maraudeurs.

- Et bien mon Lunard, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, tu as l'air … bien, tu ne trouves pas James ?

- Si c'est clair, on croirait que tu revis !

Rémus baissa la tête.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez !

James l'attrapa et le fit asseoir, Sirius se mit à coté de lui.

- Alors ?

Rémus les fixa.

- Alors quoi ?

James leva les yeux au plafond :

- Elle s'appelle comment ?


	4. Nuit blanche

Coucou

Bon voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre a vos reviews mais c'est promis j'essaie de le faire pour le prochain chapitre.

En tout cas merci a vous tous de vos commentaires et encouragements

Comme d'habitude et bien rien est a moi a pars l'histoire, merci beaucoup a ma petite correctrice et a Morri !!

Bizz

Léoline

Chap 4 : Nuit blanche

Rémus n'avait pas cédé, il n'avait pas donné satisfaction à ses amis.

Il les connaissait. Si jamais il leur disait que c'était sa conversation avec Morri qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, ils étaient capables de le mettre lui, mais aussi Morri, dans une situation cocasse.

De plus, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ils avaient uniquement échangé un ou deux mots, rien de terrible…

Et puis il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, sa condition ne le lui permettait pas.

Qu'est ce qui se passerait quand elle découvrirait son secret ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait, si par inadvertance, il se retrouvait avec elle sous la pleine lune ?

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Il savait qu'il était condamné à vivre seul. Il savait depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'il ne se marierait jamais et qu'il n'aurait jamais de descendance. C'était ainsi, et il avait fini par se faire à cette idée.

La tristesse refaisait surface peu à peu.

Morri avait chassé les nuages noirs mais cela n'avait durée qu'un court instant.

Il était vite revenu à la réalité.

Il soupira en regardant les flammes de la cheminée danser devant lui.

Il avait le cœur lourd, rempli d'incompréhension et de douleur.

Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. Deux heures trente. La nuit allait encore être courte !

Il monta se coucher mais même allongé dans son lit, le sommeil ne venait pas. C'était de plus en plus fréquent. Il redoutait tellement la pleine lune qu'il lui était difficile de penser à autre chose, et c'était devenu rare qu'il fasse une nuit complète.

Lorsqu'il vit son réveil afficher quatre heures, il décida de se lever. De toute façon, ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'il trouverait le repos !

Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement puis sortit dans le parc. Le mois de septembre se finissait, et les nuits commençaient à se rafraîchir. Il serra un peu plus sa cape autour de lui et frissonna. Il avança lentement vers le lac et arriva près du petit banc, là où les amoureux se retrouvaient. Il s'assit et fixa l'horizon.

Des questions, toujours les mêmes revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit :

Méritait-il de vivre ? Ne serais-ce pas plus simple s'il quittait ce monde ? Plus simple pour ses proches et tellement plus simple pour lui !

Il n'aurait plus à souffrir, il n'aurait plus ce sentiment d'injustice qui le tiraillait au fond de lui ! Il n'aurait plus à subir ces transformations, il n'aurait plus à se cacher derrière le masque d'un jeune homme heureux.

Parce qu'il ne l'était pas : heureux ; loin de là ! Il était triste, malheureux, en colère et c'était douloureux… tellement douloureux…

Il prit sa tête dans le creux de ses mains.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues creuses. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas écouté ses sentiments.

Les sanglots éclatèrent dans sa gorge, il se sentait si pathétique, si misérable !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta.

Il n'avait senti personne arriver, les sentiments qui l'envahissaient avaient dû perturber son instinct.

Les yeux embués, les joues mouillées et le souffle court, il se tourna lentement, presque apeuré de découvrir devant qui il s'était laissé aller.

Des yeux bleus pâles lui sourirent.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. Elle avança sa main vers son visage. Instinctivement, il chercha à se protéger et recula légèrement.

Elle lui sourit d'un tendre sourire et approcha de nouveau sa main, plus lentement, comme si elle cherchait à apprivoiser une bête sauvage.

Ce coup ci il ne bougea pas. D'un geste doux, elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

Il la fixa ne sachant quoi faire. Il y avait dans ses yeux, ce mélange de bonté et de gentillesse qu'il était si rare de trouver dans le regard humain. Il n'y voyait aucune pitié, aucune question, juste de la douceur.

Elle retira sa main, se leva, et avant que Rémus ait pu réagir, elle s'éloignait dans le parc.

Lorsqu'au petit matin, Rémus entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, ses amis étaient déjà installés.

- Eh ! Lunard, mais où étais-tu passé ? On commençait à s'inquiéter !

- Bonjour ! J'étais juste sorti prendre l'air.

Il s'installa à coté de Peter et porta une tasse à ses lèvres.

Au bout de quelques temps, James lui demanda :

- Tu es malade ? Tu n'as rien mangé ?

- Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas faim !

- Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien !

Son esprit était tellement embrumé.

Avait-il rêvé ou Morri était-elle bien dans le parc avec lui cette nuit ?

Et s'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dehors à une heure pareille ?

Une odeur lui chatouilla les narines, une douce odeur de fruit, c'était son odeur, elle arrivait.

Et en effet, Lily, Elisa et Morri entrèrent dans la pièce.

Lily et Elisa passèrent devant les maraudeurs sans un geste, sans un regard.

Morri les suivait la tête baissée. Rémus vit ses yeux se tourner vers lui et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Non il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit ! Elle était bien avec lui dans le parc ! Elle lui avait bien souri ; le même sourire que celui qu'elle venait de lui faire.


	5. Complicité

Coucou tout le monde

****

Kero Vs Sac d'Os, je n'y est jamais pensé mais je vais voir ça !

****

Morri Et bah oui il va falloir s'y habitué tu es l'héroïne de la fic !! lol Pour notre collaboration, il faut qu'on voit comment on fait ça !

****

Gody Et voila Merci

****

Cheyna Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira

****

coco la binee en fait la fic est finie mais elle est en cours de correction. En tout cas merci beaucoup

****

Melle Moony Sympa ton speudo ! lol Et oui Rémus est un ange !

****

M4r13 Et ouais pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Sauf Rémus

****

rowena d'argent Voilà, j'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont autant !

****

Chimgrid Elle est parfaite la fille que j'ai trouvé pour Rémus !

****

Luffynette Merci beaucoup j'espère que le reste va autant te plaire !

****

Mademoiselle Black Merci ! c'est vrai que Sirius a toujours le bon mot au… mauvais moment

Bon j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! sinon milles excuses !

En tout cas merci beaucoup a ma correctrice Diabella qui non seulement travaille vite mais en plus bien !! Merci

Et puis merci a Morri pour tout !

Bizz

Léoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chap 5 : Complicité

Une semaine était passée depuis sa rencontre nocturne.

Il ne l'avait pas revue, ni croisée. Est-ce qu'elle l'évitait ou était-ce lui qui l'évitait ?

Il était encore très tôt lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle.

Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure là ; quelques professeurs, un ou deux élèves, les habituels, les lève-tôt, ceux qui comme lui dormaient peu et ceux qui aimaient la tranquillité matinale pour finir d'étudier.

Il s'installa, se servit un grand café noir et entama sa lecture de la gazette du sorcier.

La salle commençait à se remplir, Poudlard s'éveillait doucement.

Il se senti observé et leva la tête vers la porte.

Elle était debout et le regardait.

Contrairement aux autres personnes qui avaient tendance à le dévisager, il aimait sentir son regard posé sur lui, il se sentait a chaque fois envahi de chaleur, de bien être.

Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de magique, d'ensorcelant !

Elle avait cet air paisible qu'elle avait toujours, elle semblait manqué de confiance en elle.

Rémus se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Elle était de ces beautés mystérieuses, angéliques, presque irréelles.

Il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu une jeune fille aussi belle.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Rémus.

-Bonjour.

-Tes amis ne sont pas là ?

Il regarda derrière elle.

-Les tiens non plus !

-Ton invitation de l'autre fois tient toujours ?

Il la fixa quelques instants, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire

-Je te demande si je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

-Oh oui, bien sur, je t'en pris !

Il plia le journal et le posa a coté de lui. Il tendit le bras vers la cruche de jus de fruit.

Ses avant-bras étaient marqués de longues cicatrices.

-Tu veux un verre de jus de fruit ?

-Je veux bien merci.

Il remplit le verre et elle vit sa main trembler. Est-ce qu'elle le troublait ?

Un ange passa.

-Morri ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il avait la tête baissée et contemplait sa tasse de café.

-Oui ?

-Merci pour l'autre nuit.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de se sentir troublée. Elle baissa la tête alors qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-De rien.

Ce fut une colonie complète d'anges qui passa.

Rémus la regarda quelques instants.

-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je pleurais ?

-Non, tu me le diras quand tu te sentiras prêt.

Cette fille était tellement particulière. N'importe qui d'autre aurait insisté pour savoir ce qui le tracassait ; elle non. Elle s'était contentée d'apparaître comme une fée en plein milieu de la nuit, de balayer sa tristesse en essuyant ses larmes et de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

-Et toi tu ne te demandes pas ce que je faisais dehors à une heure pareille ?

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Non pas que cela ne l'intéresse pas, mais il voulait que cela vienne d'elle sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander.

-Peut-être un jour auras-tu suffisamment confiance en moi pour me le dire sans que je ne te pose la question..

Elle sourit et accrocha son regard.

Elle aimait ce regard ; ses yeux ambrés presque jaunes si particuliers, si enivrants.

On pouvait y lire toute la détresse de la terre.

Plus personne n'existait. La grande salle était vide, complètement vide, il ne restait qu'eux.

Ces deux êtres aux allures si différentes, ces deux êtres qui venaient par quelques mots, de créer un lien entre eux ; Comme une promesse d'apprendre à se connaître, d'apprendre à se découvrir et à ouvrir leur âme et leur cœur.

Quelque chose de magique, qui les amenaient à penser, l'un comme l'autre, que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Alors ?

Léoline


	6. cours de métamorphose

****

Morri Arrete je vais encore faire des rêves pas possible ! dis tu serais pas un peu perverse toi !

Gody Merci

Chimgrid Merci beaucoup les chapitres, je ne sais plus le nombre exactement mais je crois que ça doit tourné dans la vingtaine !

Amy Evans Merci, heureuse que ça t'es plu. Ce n'est pas évident de montré les sentiments des personnaegs, je suis heureuse que tu aimes la façon dont je le fais

****

Sln Merci, tu le sauras plus tard pourquoi elle était dehors

****

Kero Vs Sac d'Os alors pour ombre et folie ouai je veux bien des info en plus j'ai essayé d'aller sur ta home page et ça marche pas !

****

M4r13 On commence a la connaître un peu mieux non ? On sait que c'est une amie de Lily, qu'elle est a Gryffondor, qu'elle est brune les cheveux court aux yeux bleu et qu'elle traîne la nuit dans le parc !

Bon et bien viola la suite des aventure de rémus et Morri

Comme d'habitude rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi

Et puis Merci beaucoup a Diabella pour son travail et a Morri pour tout !

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chap 6 : Cours de métamorphose

Les septièmes années de Gryffondors étaient en cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Les maraudeurs, assis au fond de la classe, étaient étrangement calmes.

Sirius semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Accoudé à sa table, la tête légèrement penchée, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Rémus se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il fit le tour de la classe et constata que comme d'habitude, plusieurs filles s'étaient retourné et fixé le beau Sirius.

Il sourit et se tourna vers James, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir à quoi pensait son ami. Son regard parlait pour lui. Il était en pleine contemplation de la jeune fille rousse au premier rang. Quand allait-il se lancer avec Lily ?

Les yeux de Rémus dérivèrent sur la jeune fille assise à coté de Lily. Elle grattait de sa plume un parchemin et levait, de temps en temps, la tête vers le professeur. Elle semblait très concentrée.

D'où il était, Rémus pouvait la contempler à son aise sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il voyait son dos, sa nuque gracieuse où quelques mèches de cheveux noirs terminaient leur course. Il remonta ses yeux lentement vers son visage, examinant son oreille, petite et fine, puis son menton et enfin ses lèvres rosées. Elle mordillait le bout de sa plume, ce qu'il lui donnait une frimousse d'enfant. Son nez, petit et droit, la courbe montant lentement vers un front plat, puis ses yeux. Des yeux qui le hantaient à chaque fois qu'il trouvait le sommeil.

Elle glissa de sa main une mèche derrière son oreille. Pendant un instant, Rémus eu l'impression qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait. Elle semblait faire attention aux gestes qu'elle faisait, les rendant plus lents, plus voluptueux, plus sensuels.

-M. Lupin, je vous ai parlé ! !

Rémus sursauta.

-Euh pardon !

-M. Lupin, je suis habituée à ce que M. Black et M. Potter n'écoutent rien durant mes cours, mais vous…

-Euh Désolé professeur !

Il baissa la tête, les joues légèrement rouges, l'ensemble de la classe s'était tourné et se moquait de lui.

L'ensemble ? Non ! Une jeune fille brune au premier rang n'avait pas pris la peine de tourner son regard. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il se faisait reprendre, il venait de passer la dernière demi-heure à la regarder. Elle avait senti ses yeux posés sur elle.

-Bien. Je vous serais reconnaissante, M. Lupin, d'être un peu plus attentif !

-Oui Professeur.

Le professeur de métamorphose retourna à son bureau.

James donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Rémus.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien, rien, je pensais à autre chose !

-A quoi ?

-A rien !

James sourit.

-A qui alors ?

Rémus le fixa. Il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

-Ah ah ! J'ai raison, il y a bien quelqu'un ! Aller dis-moi ?

Rémus ne répondit pas, James inspecta la classe ;

-Voyons… peut-être est-elle en cours avec nous ? Rémus, pitié ne me dis pas que c'est une serpentard !

Toujours aucune réponse du loup-garou.

-Alors, voyons voir… Marine ?

Il regarda son ami.

-Bon ok, on va dire que tu me fais un signe quand je chauffe, hein ?

-Alors… Marine ? Non ! Michelle ? Non ! Ly-Ann ? Non ! Betty ? Non! Puf… attends… Elisa ?

Rémus sourit.

-Oh oh ! Je sens que je chauffe.

-Je sais Morri ?

Rémus ne regarda même pas le gryffondor.

-Non, c'est pas Morri ? Mais c'est qui alors ?

Il voulait jouer à cela, il allait en avoir pour son grade !

-Il ne reste pas beaucoup de filles James. Il n'y en a qu'une que tu n'as pas cité !

James regarda le premier rang ; Lily ! Sa Lily ! Etait-il possible que lui et son ami soient amoureux de la même fille ?

Rémus vit le visage de James blanchir, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites !

-Tu… Tu… Tu es amoureux de Lily ?

Rémus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête de son ami, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle remarque de MacGonagall !

Il se pencha vers James et lui dit doucement :

-Ne cherches pas à savoir à quoi je pense et je t'éviterai ce genre de frayeur !

-Non, non ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Si tu n'as pas peur de cette tigresse vas-y !

-Ah c'est donc ça ?

-Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu n'avais jamais abordé Lily. En fait, tu as peur d'elle !

-JE N'AI PAS PEUR D'EVANS !

La classe se tourna vers eux, y comprit le premier rang !

Le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha.

-J'aimerai un peu de silence dans cette classe ! Si je dois reprendre encore une seule fois l'un de vous, vous aurez une retenue.

Elle regagna sa place.

Sirius se pencha vers eux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rémus lui expliqua :

-En fait, notre petit Cornedrue n'a jamais abordé la demoiselle de ses rêves parce qu'il a peur d'elle !

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Et bah alors mon Jamesie, tu veux qu'on en parle tout les deux ?

Le bien nommé Jamesie fixa son ami et lui répondit

-Ca te va bien à toi de dire ça ! Voilà presque un an que tu lances des regards à Elisa, et il ne me semble pas qu'il y est un quelconque avancement. Tu serais un peu moins sûr de ta personne, il y a longtemps qu'elle t'aurait parlé.

-Non, mais attends toi ! Tu as vu comment tu es à chaque fois qu'Evans passe ? On dirait un petit chien qui n'attend qu'un geste de son maître ! Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle ! Et je n'ai pas l'impression que ta technique marche mieux que la mienne…

Le ton montait lentement.

-La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je n'ai pas de technique, j'y vais à l'instinct !

-Et bah tu ferais peut-être mieux d'en mettre une en place ; une technique !

-Tu parles ! On voit ce que ça donne ! Regarde celle que tu as élaborée pour caser Rémus ! Elle ne me semble pas terrible !

James vit les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent. Il mit une main devant sa bouche.

Rémus les fixa un à un. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ils avaient mis en place un plan pour le caser !

-Pardon ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le professeur Mac Gonagall surgit devant eux.

-Je vous avais prévenu Messieurs ! Vous viendrez en retenue, tous les trois ce soir !


	7. Retenue et explications

Coucou

Bon et bien voilà la suite, j'espère que ce nouveau chap vous plaira autant que les autres.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews j'y répondrais lundi !

Merci aussi a ma petite correctrice Diabella et bien sur a l'adorable Morri sans qui je passerai des nuits sans rêve et bien tristes. Tiens je me souviens pas de mon rêve de cette nuit, il devait moins donné que le dernier !!!

Aller bizz

Léoline

****

Chap 7 : Retenues et explications

Rémus tournait en rond dans la chambre. Sirius, Peter et James étaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec eux, concernant ce qu'il, maintenant, appelait " la technique pour me caser ".

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé ? Et si c'était à cause d'eux qu'il se sentait ainsi avec Morri ? Et elle, si cela se trouve, elle était au courant de toute cette histoire ! Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, il allait enfin avoir l'explication qu'il attendait !

La porte s'ouvrit et les trois maraudeurs entrèrent.

Rémus les fixa, les bras croisés sur le torse, l'air interrogateur !

-Salut Lunard, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Vous n'auriez pas des explications à me donner par hasard ?

Sirius posa son balai.

-Des explications sur quoi ?

-Il ose me demander sur quoi ? Sur la technique pour me caser Patmol !

-Ah ça ?

-Oui ça !

-Euh bah en fait, on s'était dit que tu avais vraiment l'air triste en ce moment et qu'une petite amie te remonterait peut-être le moral !

-Et à aucun moment, vous ne vous êtes dit que je n'en voulais pas de petite amie ?

Peter reprit :

-Voyons, qui ne voudrait pas d'une petite amie ?

-Un loup-garou Peter ! Qu'est ce que vous avez dans la tête ? Qu'est ce que vous imaginiez ? Me voir me balader avec une fille au clair de lune ?

-Rémus ne t'énerves pas ! Nous voulions simplement t'aider !

-M'aider ? Et à aucun moment vous ne vous êtes dit que je pourrais en souffrir ?

Les trois garçons ne répondirent pas. Il était clair que Lupin était énervé.

-Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux, d'accord ? Je n'en ai pas le droit ! Et même si je tombais amoureux, je suis condamné à garder ça pour moi et à tout faire pour que mes rêves les plus fous ne deviennent jamais réalité ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que le monstre que je suis pourrait tuer la femme que j'aime ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que c'est simple ? Non ! Rien n'est simple dans ma vie et rien ne le sera jamais, alors ce genre de combine ne les testez pas sur moi, Compris ?

Il prit sa cape posée sur le lit et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Il descendit le grand escalier et sortit respirer l'air frai quelques instants. Il marcha le long des serres du cours de botanique. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient l'énerver parfois !

Une chose lui avait paru évidente tout à l'heure, il ne devait pas s'accrocher à Morri.

Oh il n'y avait rien entre eux mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Cette sorte de complicité, les sourires timides, les regards discrets. Il devait stopper tout cela parce que ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure à ses amis était vrai, il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de quelqu'un.

Il regarda l'heure à son poigné, il devait remonter en retenue.

Sirius et James l'attendaient devant la porte de la classe.

-Rémus, nous sommes désolés, nous n'avions pas pensé que tu pourrais en souffrir…

-Oh c'est bon, je me suis peut-être un peu emporté excusez-moi.

Sirius lui sourit.

-Tu sais que parfois tu es effrayant ?

-Ça doit être l'approche de la pleine lune, le loup en moi se réveil.

Il avait essayé de plaisanter, mais ses deux amis baissèrent le regard. Un silence gênant s'établit entre eux.

-Ecoutez vous deux, vous êtes, avec Peter, les seuls amis que j'ai et je suis très touché que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, mais à l'avenir, s'il vous plaît, demandez-moi mon avis !

-Promis !

Rémus réfléchit et esquissa un sourire.

-Au fait, avec qui vouliez-vous me caser ?

Sirius baissa la tête et marmonna.

-On avait pensé à Morri.

Le sourire du jeune homme disparu, ils avaient pensé que lui et Morri pouvaient peut-être sortir ensemble, ils voyaient cette belle jeune fille avec le monstre qu'il était ! Il baissa la tête.

James le regarda, la gêne dont le loup-garou était victime ne lui échappa pas.

-Rémus ?

-Hum ?

-Elle te plaît ?

-Quoi ?

-Morri elle te plaît ?

-Non pas du tout !

-Arrêtes ! Tu nous dis sans arrêt d'ouvrir les yeux alors mets tes conseils en applications !

Remus le regarda.

-Et même si je t'avouais qu'elle me plaît, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

-Rémus, nous sommes tes amis, nous savons ce que tu ressens, nous sommes là quand tu ne vas pas bien, on aimerait aussi être là quand quelque chose de beau t'arrive.

-Il n'y a rien de beau !

-Si, tu es amoureux d'une belle jeune fille et qui en plus à l'air de s'intéresser à toi !

-Ecoute James, je vous ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis !

-Bien !

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Entrez Messieurs, vous vous asseyez chacun à une table et vous me faites une dissertation sur les animagus déclarés depuis un siècle !


	8. Une visite

Coucou

Bon et bien voici la suite des aventures du petit loup.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci aussi a ma petite correctrice Diabella et bien sur a Morri.

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chap 8 : Une visite

Rémus était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, sa dernière transformation avait été beaucoup plus pénible que les autres. Il avait lutté, essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher le loup de sortir. Hélas, la nature avait repris le dessus et sa transformation avait été beaucoup plus douloureuse. Il avait jusqu'à maintenant subit ces changements comme résigné, mais depuis un ou deux mois, il ne supportait plus sa condition, il ne voulait plus de cela et sa rébellion se faisait sentir sur son caractère mais aussi lors des soirs de pleine lune.

Habituellement, il restait 2 jours tout au plus à l'infirmerie. Là, il était alité depuis 3 jours et ses forces ne semblaient pas décidées à revenir. Comme s'il abandonnait. Comme s'il ne voulait plus vivre cela. Comme s'il ne voulait plus vivre tout court.

Pomfresh arriva près de lui un plateau à la main.

-Bonjour Mr Lupin, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

Il fit un effort pour s'asseoir, il ne trouvait même pas la force de lui mentir.

-C'est pas encore ça !

-Mangez un peu !

Elle posa le plateau sur le lit du jeune homme, elle leva les cheveux de Rémus et regarda la cicatrice sur sa tempe.

-Vous avez de plus en plus de mal à cicatriser. Je vais voir avec le professeur Dumbledore ce que l'on peut faire.

Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et s'éloigna.

-Au fait, vous avez de la visite, vous sentez-vous suffisamment en forme ?

Rémus sourit, ça devait être ses amis, ils l'avaient vu dans des états pire que celui-ci.

-Oui, oui allez y !

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Je vous préviens il est encore très faible, je ne vous accorde pas plus d'un quart d'heure mademoiselle.

Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec le jus de fruit qu'il était en train de boire. Mademoiselle ! Avait-il bien entendu ?

L'infirmière se précipita vers lui.

-Mr Lupin ça va ?

Il répondit difficilement.

-Ou… Oui !

Il vit derrière elle une jeune fille brune, un sourire moqueur aux coin des lèvres.

-N'oubliez pas, mademoiselle, un quart d'heure, pas d'avantage !

-Merci madame.

Rémus essuya le jus d'orange qui dégoulinait sur son menton, il tenta en vain d'enlever la belle tache qu'il venait de faire sur son pyjama.

Elle s'approcha.

-N'insistes pas, je crois que tu vas devoir le laver !

Il continua à frotter désespérément la tache.

Elle prit sa main et l'arrêta.

-Rémus arrêtes, ça ne sert à rien !

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté la sienne, elle semblait brûlante et minuscule dans la sienne.

Elle rougit et enleva lentement ses doigts.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oui vas y.

Il pensait qu'elle prendrait place sur la chaise à coté de lui mais elle s'assit sur le lit.

-Comment te sens tu ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

Elle releva lentement la mèche qui tombait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Le cœur de Rémus s'accéléra.

-En effet tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme.

-Qui t'as dit que j'étais là ?

-J'ai entendu James dire à Sirius qu'il passerait te voir à l'infirmerie avant leur entraînement.

-Ah…

Elle baissa son visage.

-Et puis, je commençais à m'inquiéter, ça fait trois jours que tu ne viens pas en cours, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Le jeune homme la fixait, envoûté.

Il avait pourtant prit de bonnes résolutions. Et où étaient-elles ces résolutions maintenant qu'il avait Morri devant lui ? Envolées, disparues les bonnes résolutions.

-Quand penses-tu pouvoir sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'aurais aimé ce soir, mais Pom-Pom n'a pas l'air d'accord, je suppose donc que je vais passer une nouvelle nuit ici.

Elle sourit et le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Au moins ça évitera que tu attrapes froid en te promenant dans le parc cette nuit.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire à l'allusion de leur rencontre nocturne.

Les yeux de Morri replongèrent dans la contemplation de ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

-Dis-moi Rémus, est-ce que ça te déranges si je passe te voir après les cours.

Oh il allait mourir c'était sur, une crise cardiaque qu'il allait faire, son cœur battait la chamade.

-Ta présence ne me dérange jamais Morri, au contraire !

Et voilà qu'il flirtait maintenant ! De mieux en mieux…

Elle se leva, et comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée, elle lissa sa jupe.

-Bien, alors reposes-toi !

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue avec tendresse.

-A ce soir, Rémus.

Rémus la regarda bouche ouverte.

Avait-il rêver, était-il fiévreux ?

La porte de l'infirmerie se ferma et l'ange disparut.

Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, pas de " pourquoi es-tu là ?", pas de " c'est quoi cette cicatrice ?", non rien du tout, comme si elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de savoir, comme si ce n'était pas le pourquoi il était là qui était important mais le pourquoi elle, elle était là.

Lorsque Morri entra dans l'infirmerie le soir, Rémus était assit un livre entre les mains.

-Coucou !

Il se tourna vers la voix.

-Coucou.

-Tu as l'air mieux que ce matin !

-Pomfresh prend soin de moi.

Elle murmura.

-Hum, elle a intérêt !

Bon alors plus de doute, l'un comme l'autre ils flirtaient !

-Assieds toi je t'en prie.

Elle s'avança et prit place sur le lit.

-J'ai pris du jus d'orange en cuisine, tu en veux ?

-Non c'est risqué pour mon pyjama !

Elle le fixa et rit.

Un rire frais, un rire magnifique, il sourit un vrai sourire. Ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement.

-Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Oh j'ai dormi, lu, dormi et encore dormi et toi ?

-Oh aussi intéressante que la tienne, nous avions quatre heures de potions, deux heures de DCFM et deux heures de métamorphose !

-Et bien je vais en avoir des cours à rattraper !

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

-Oui, avec plaisir !

La porte s'ouvrit.

-You hou mon petit Lupin, comment ….

James n'avait pas fini sa phrase et resta un moment bouche bée devant Morri assise sur le lit de son ami.

La jeune fille sembla gênée et se leva aussitôt d'un petit bond.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie Rémus, je repasserais.

-Non, non, c'est bon James je partais de toute façon.

Elle se tourna vers Rémus et lui décrocha un sourire qui le fit fondre.

-Je repasserai demain matin avant que tu sortes.

Il se plongea une fois de plus dans son regard, la jeune fille rougit.

-Hum, à demain Morri.

-Bonne nuit, Rémus.

James s'avança, l'œil moqueur. Rémus baissa la tête et cacha son sourire.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Morri qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

-Elle est juste venue me rendre visite, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui !

-Non mais arrêtes, tu la draguais !

Rémus sourit gêné, est-ce qu'il la draguait ? Oui, on peut dire ça en effet, il n'aurait pas dû mais il l'avait fait !

-Pas du tout !

-C'est ça, n'oublies pas que j'ai été élevé avec Sirius, je sais ce que draguer veut dire et je sais quand quelqu'un le fait et là mon petit Lupin, tu la draguais !

Rémus ne répondit pas et se renferma sur lui-même comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand on touchait un sujet sensible.

James prit un air sérieux.

-Rémus, tu as le droit plus que quiconque au bonheur alors cesse de te tourmenter, tu es un loup-garou et alors, avec les progrès, un jour tu ne te transformeras plus du tout. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire lorsqu'elle le saura ? Et bien dis-toi que tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne lui donnes pas une chance. Je ne te dis pas de lui en parler maintenant mais profites en, apprends à la connaître, ouvres-lui ton cœur et donnes-toi une chance d'être heureux.

Rémus n'avait pas bougé, James se leva.

-Je dois y aller, à demain.

Il s'éloigna

-James…

Le jeune homme se tourna.

-Oui ?

-Merci…

James lui fit un clin d'œil.

-A ton service, mon petit loup !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ?

Bizz

Léoline 


	9. Invitation

Coucou,

Bon et bien voici la suite des aventures de Morri et Rémus !

****

Amy Evans : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai vu que tu suivais mes deux fic en cours ! Merci bien. Je trouve celle ci mieux construite que "l'histoire d'un vie" mais a priori elle ne marche pas énormément. Ce n'est pas grave ! Moi je dois avoué que c'est celle que je préfères sur toute celle que j'ai écrite. Bref, Merci beaucoup.

Merci A Diabella pour son travail et a Morri

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chap 9 : invitation

Le lendemain matin, Rémus entra dans la grande salle accompagné de Morri. Il vit James donner un coup de coude à Sirius. Celui-ci se tourna et fit un clin d'œil à Rémus avant de faire un signe à Peter. Le dernier des maraudeurs se tourna et afficha un grand sourire à son ami.

Décidément James ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Lily et Elisa fixèrent d'un regard interrogateur leur amie.

Rémus se tourna vers Morri.

- Euh tu veux manger avec moi ?

Elle le regarda.

- Tu parles de ce matin ou d'un dîner rien que tout les deux ?

Il la fixa, décidément elle était pleine de ressource, il passa instinctivement la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il n'était pas des plus à l'aise avec cette conversation. Elle le regardait attendant une réponse, la tête légèrement penchée.

- Euh bah, on peux commencer par ce matin on verra cette histoire de dîner plus tard.

- Alors pour ce matin, oui, je veux bien et pour le dîner, je te charriais Rémus.

Elle sembla réfléchir, elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

- Quoique !

Ils s'approchèrent vers les maraudeurs qui n'avaient toujours pas rangé leur sourire de " Nous sommes au courant, et tu as intérêt à tout nous raconter "

- Je t'en pris assieds-toi Morri.

Rémus s'assit en face d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter mes amis !

- Non c'est bon, bonjour.

Les trois répondirent en cœur.

- Bonjour Morri !

Le reste de la grande salle se tourna vers eux faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles Morri.

- Et moi, les gars, on ne me dit plus bonjour ?

Les trois reprirent :

- Bonjour Rémus !

Leur regard se reporta aussitôt sur Morri.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Sirius en face d'elle lui répondit :

- Non rien, on veut juste voir celle qui fait battre le cœur de notre petit Rémus.

Morri rougit et Sirius se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Rémus. Lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lançait le loup-garou il s'excusa et ne bougea plus jusqu'à la fin du repas, la bête qui était en lui ne semblait pas complètement endormi.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, conscient qu'un bon nombre de regards étaient posés sur eux.

- Bon et bien merci pour l'invitation Rémus.

- De rien.

- J'attends la seconde.

Il baissa la tête et sourit.

- On verra !

- Je vais rejoindre mes amies avant qu'elles ne se vexent.

- Ok.

La jeune fille s'éloigna des maraudeurs.

- Oh Morri ?

- Oui ?

- On se voit à la bibliothèque ce soir ?

Et voilà, il venait de proposer à Morri de la voir devant toute l'école, bien joué pour la discrétion.

Elle rougit et secoua la tête en signe d'accord.

- Alors à ce soir.

Il se rassit et fini son café sous le regard de ses amis !

- Quoi ?

- Quoi, quoi, il ose ! Aller dis-nous !

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire !

- Attends, hier soir James revient en nous disant, " Morri tenait compagnie à Rémus lorsque je suis arrivé ", ce matin tu arrives avec elle au petit déjeuner, tu l'invites à te joindre à nous et pour finir tu lui proposes devant toute l'école de la voir ce soir et il ose nous dire qu'il n'y a rien !

Rémus rougit, Oui bon on faisait plus discret !

- Oui il n'y a rien, en fait elle vous a entendu dire que j'étais à l'infirmerie, elle est donc venu me voir. Et puis elle a proposé de venir me chercher ce matin et voilà pour la remercier je lui ai proposé de déjeuner avec nous, il n'y a rien de mal à ça non ?

- Et pour ce soir ?

- Il faut que je rattrape mes cours !

Les trois garçons ne semblèrent pas convaincu.

- Et la seconde invitation c'est quoi ?

Sirius attrapa Peter par l'épaule.

- Bien vu Peter ! Alors ?

- Oh ça, une boutade, rien de très intéressant !

- Je pense au contraire que c'est très intéressant, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?

James affirma de la tête.

- Oh ce que vous êtes pénibles, tout à l'heure lorsque je lui ai proposé de manger avec moi, elle m'a répondu, " ce matin ou un soir rien que tout les deux… "

Les trois garçons qui entouraient Rémus attirèrent l'attention de la salle en criant.

- OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH !

Rémus tourna son regard en direction de Morri, elle regardait elle aussi les maraudeurs, les joues roses, elle croisa le regard de Rémus et lui sourit.

Rémus sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'il entendit James :

- Ou hou, Poudlard appelle Lupin !

- Oups désolé.

- Et il va ensuite nous dire que ce n'est rien. Donc continue avec cette invitation.

Le jeune homme rougit.

- Et bien je lui ai dit ce matin et qu'on verrait pour la suite !

- OOOHHHHH…

- Bon vous avez fini avec vos " OOOH " ?

- Et elle a dit quoi ?

- Elle a dit oui pour ce matin et qu'elle me charriait pour le dîner.

- AAAIIILLLLEE !

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle a ensuite ajouter … quoique !

- OULALA !

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Pour le moment rien du tout, ma vie est compliquée et je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis pour le moment.

Je ne me sens pas prêt à avoir une petite amie, il faut d'abord que je vois ce que je deviens, si … certaines choses peuvent être contrôlées. Je pense donc que pour le moment, Morri est une amie, par contre c'est un bon point pour vous car si je vois Morri plus souvent, il est possible qu'il y ait un rapprochement avec Elisa et Lily !

Sirius sembla réfléchir et afficha un sourire ravageur que lui seul savait faire alors que James était déjà perdu dans ses pensées.


	10. Rencontre

Coucou

Amy Evans Non ça n'a pas de rapport, c'est juste que quelque soit notre état, nos idées.. on trouve toujours sa moitié ! Mon coté fleur bleu et un peu tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !!

****

marie-anne Merci beaucoup, voici la suite

****

Chimgrid Merci ça fait plaisir! Oui le petit loup est un peu long a la détente mais c aussi ce qui fait son charme, non ?

****

Kero Vs Sac d'Os Ouais deconne c'est une horreur ! Merci

****

Draco-tu-es-a-moi Au peu que je te connais c'est a dire par tes reviews ! Je te vois bien comme ça, pas discrete pour un sous et au contraire a se faire remarqué !

****

Morri Et oui on ne le changera pas le petit Rémus ! Il est comme ça timide, adorable, attendrissant ! Bref il es Rémus !

****

Lilouthephoenix Voilà

Bon et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

Bizzz

Léoline

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chap 10 : Rencontre

Depuis ce jour, Rémus et Morri avaient pris l'habitude d'étudier ensemble. Ils passaient des heures à la bibliothèque. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, Rémus devait s'avouer une chose, il était amoureux de la jeune fille.

Comme d'habitude, cette nuit là, le marchand de sable n'avait pas décidé de passer pour Rémus, il sortit espérant croiser sa belle dans le parc.

Il s'assit sur le banc et fixa l'horizon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait pour que tout soit aussi compliqué dans sa vie ?

Il était en pleine analyse psychologique de son esprit lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à ses côtés, il huma l'air. C'était familier, quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir et qui, de plus, au vue des nœuds dans son estomac, le troublait !

Ca ne pouvait être des loup-garous, la pleine lune n'était que dans une semaine. Il se tourna vers le bruit, il fixa les buisson. Il en était sûre ça venait de là, il se concentra un peu plus. Où avait-il senti cette odeur lancinante ?

Les feuilles bougèrent et une jeune fille encapuchonnée apparut.

-Morri ?

-Bonsoir Rémus.

Elle sourit et s'assit sur le banc. Rémus la rejoignit.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme ?

Morri tourna son visage vers lui.

-Je suis fatiguée, Rémus.

Le jeune homme la fixa, elle semblait éreintée.

Il sourit

-Il faut dormir la nuit.

Elle rit et lui répondit :

-Ca te va bien de dire ça toi !

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir ?

-Non, je voudrais rester un peu ici.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il commença à se lever, Morri tendit la main et attrapa son bras.

-Non, restes avec moi s'il te plaît.

Il la regarda étonné et se rassit, elle glissa légèrement vers lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme la laissa faire, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-Rémus, qu'est-ce qui te plaît ici ?

-Ici, à Poudlard ?

-Non à cet endroit, sur ce banc devant le lac.

Rémus réfléchit, il est vrai qu'il venait systématiquement ici depuis… depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait séché ses larmes, il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il espérait en venant ici la rencontrer.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je trouve que ce banc et cette vue ont un côté magique, enfin je veux dire encore plus que le reste ici. Et toi pourquoi viens-tu ici ?

Il la regarda, elle avait les yeux fermés et Rémus se demanda pendant un moment si elle dormait.

-Moi, je viens ici uniquement dans l'espoir de te voir.

Il était sure qu'elle rougissait et il était sur que lui aussi avait prit de belles couleurs. Elle aimait sa compagnie elle venait de le lui dire. Lui le loup-garou, le monstre, l'être rejeté par sa famille, par les siens. ça le touchait, au plus profond de lui, bien plus qu'il ne le souhaitait en fait.

Il sentie que le poids sur son épaule se faisait plus lourd, il lui lança un petit regard, la jeune fille s'était endormie. Il poussa une mèche de cheveux et lui caressa lentement la joue.

Elle frissonnait. Il dégagea lentement son épaule et enleva sa cape. Il la passa sur la jeune fille, la prit par l'épaule et l'attira vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de garder en mémoire tous les sentiments qu'il avait à ce moment précis.

La chaleur grandissant en lui malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, son ventre et son cœur qui se crispant à chaque soupir de Morri. Les heures passèrent une à une sans que Rémus n'arrive à lâcher du regard celle qu'il aimait.

Il était plus de six heures, lorsque Morri se réveilla, le soleil pointait son nez sur le lac. Elle cligna des yeux, cherchant à remettre ses idées en place. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger à côté d'elle, elle sursauta.

Rémus la fixait, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

-Bonjour Rémus, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

-En fait, je n'ai pas dormi.

-Oh je suis désolée, c'est moi, je t'ai empêché de dormir.

-Non, non, pas du tout, tu sais bien que le sommeil et moi ne sommes pas de grands amis !

Elle sourit, Rémus s'étira en grimaçant.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-J'ai des fourmis !

Elle rougit

-Désolée !

-Pas grave, tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien , tu es un très confortable oreiller !

Il éternua, elle le regarda.

-Tu as pris froid !

-Non c'est bon !

-On a pas idée de sortir sans cape non plus !

Il la fixa, leva un sourcils et sourit.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien !

Il se leva

-Bon je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche chaude.

-Rémus ?

-Hum ?

-Il est encore tôt, voudrais-tu aller faire un petit tour avec moi avant les cours ?

-Si tu veux oui.

Elle se leva, la cape de Rémus tomba de ses épaules.

Elle regarda le tissus par terre et ses yeux revinrent vers le jeune homme. Elle lui sourit.

-Merci !

-De rien.

Elle ramassa le vêtement, s'approcha de lui et lui passa sur les épaules.

Rémus sentit une décharge lui parcourir le dos au contact de la jeune fille.

Les deux jeunes gens se promenèrent une bonne heure dans le parc. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, tous les élèves étaient réveillés et prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

Rémus et Morri prirent place à côté de leurs amis. Elisa et Lily avaient rejoint les maraudeurs, Lily se chamaillait avec James à propos d'une boutade qu'il venait de faire.

Les maraudeurs et les trois filles étaient devenus inséparables bien que les relations entre James et Lily ne se soient pas arrangées et que Sirius se comportent toujours comme un Don Juan avec Elisa.

Seul le timide Peter avait trouvé le bonheur avec une jeune fille de Poufsouffle, Manuela.

Sirius leva les yeux vers les deux jeunes gens :

-Et bien vous déniez enfin vous joindre à nous !

-Bonjour Sirius, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Morri sourit.

Lily la regarda.

-Et bien, asseyez-vous tous les deux.

Rémus prit place en face de Morri. La jeune fille servit un café à son ami puis fit couler l'eau sur son sachet de thé, Rémus mit un sucre dans la tasse de Morri, prit la gazette des sorciers, enleva quelques pages et les tendit à Morri pendant qu'il commençait à lire les autres.

Leurs amis les regardèrent quelques instants surpris et c'est James qui réagit le premier.

-Euh Morri comment sais-tu que Rémus prend un café sans sucre le matin ?

Elisa compléta.

-Et toi Rémus comment sais-tu que dans les petites habitudes de Morri, nous avons la lecture des pages locales de la gazette du sorcier et qu'elle met un sucre dans son thé ?

Morri et Rémus se regardèrent gênés. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'une fois par semaine il prenait leur petit déjeuner ensemble, tôt le matin avant que tout les autres se lèvent. Ils avaient fini par savoir ce que l'autre aimait, ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, ils commençaient à se connaître.

Morri vit que Rémus ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et elle prit les devant.

-Rémus et moi déjeunons souvent ensemble le matin.

-Comme nous tous !

Morri leva les yeux au ciel devant la réplique de Sirius et Rémus sourit.

-Non, je veux dire que nous sommes tous les deux des lèves-tôt et que, par conséquent ils nous arrivent régulièrement de déjeuner ensemble…

Elle rougit légèrement et reprit :

-Rien que tous les deux !

Les visages autour d'eux s'éclairèrent.

-OOHHH…

Rémus fixa désespérément sa petite cuillère tandis que Morri le visage baissé et les yeux levés le regardait. Il croisa son regard et sourit.

Sirius les fixa.

-Bandes de petits cachottiers, ça dure depuis quand tous ça ?

Sans lâcher le regard de Morri, Rémus lui répondit :

-Environ un mois !

James prit un air blessé.

-On croit connaître les gens et voilà qu'ils prennent des petits déjeuner en charmante compagnie sans même nous le dire !

Lily, Elisa, Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire, Rémus et Morri n'avaient pas rompu leur contact visuel. Voilà c'était officiel, leurs amis savaient qu'ils se voyaient un peu plus qu'ils ne le laissaient entendre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ?

Leoline


	11. Pré au lard

Coucou

Désolée peux pas répondre a mes reveiws !

Merci énormément en tout cas.

Donc voici la suite des aventures de Morri et Rémus.

Le chapitre de demain est le tournant de l'histoire !

Voilà maintenant que je vous ai mis l'eau a la bouche !!

Bonne lecture

Comme d'habitude rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi

Merci a Diabella et a ma petite Morri

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Léoline

****

Chap 11 : Pré au lard

Le mois de décembre et son manteau de neige ne tarda pas à arriver, Morri et Rémus étudiaient ensemble assez souvent. Ils s'étaient également rencontrés plusieurs fois dans le parc la nuit.

Ni un ni l'autre ne posait de questions, la plupart du temps ils se contentaient de s'asseoir ensemble et de profiter de la présence de l'autre sans un mot.

Il y avait toujours ces petits regards, ces rougeurs et ces mots qui laissaient voir quelque chose d'un peu plus fort qu'une amitié mais rien de très concret.

Morri était toujours là lorsque Rémus se réveillait à l'infirmerie, assise systématiquement au bout du lit,.

L'infirmière ne lui donnait même plus un temps à respecter, elle s'était habituée à voir cette jeune fille calme veiller son patient.

Rémus avait été touché de la voir un matin, endormie au bout de son lit, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Il avait eu tout le loisir de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle s'étire comme un petit chat.

Pendant les vacances de Noël, Lily, Elisa et Peter repartaient dans leur famille. Sirius passait Noël chez James.

Cornedrue avait demandé à Rémus de se joindre a eux mais lorsqu'il avait su que Morri restait à Poudlard il avait lui aussi décidé de passer ses vacances au collège, ce qui lui avait valu les moqueries de Sirius et James.

Ses amis étaient partis depuis presque 15 jours, il avait passer son temps avec Morri, ils avaient étudié et puis s'étaient baladé dans le parc. La fin des vacances arrivaient.

Il s'étira et regarda l'heure, 7h00 bon il y avait du progrès, il arrivait à dormir plus de deux heures par nuit.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et y trouva Morri assise. Il ne restaient que peu d'élève de Gryffondors.

-Bonjour

-Oh Bonjour Rémus, déjà debout ?

-Et oui, alors que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Bonne question, je n'en sais rien du tout !

-Ça te dirait d'aller au Pré au lard ?

-Et par quel miracle tu vas rendre ça possible mon cher ?

-Suis moi…

Il sortirent de la maison des griffondors et arrivèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, Rémus prononça le mot de passe.

-Mais comment tu connais ce passage toi ?

-Les maraudeurs savent beaucoup de choses, allé viens..

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pré au lard, la neige recommençait à tomber.

-Alors où veux-tu aller ?

-Et bien à la librairie pour commencer et puis acheter quelques bonbons aussi !

-Bien allons y !

Ils prirent la direction de la boutique, Rémus regarda la jeune fille.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non ça va.

-Menteuse ! Tu frissonnes !

-Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mes gants.

Il la regarda, allait-il oser lui prendre la main, c'était l'occasion non, en tout bien tout honneur !

Lentement il mit le bras de Morri autour de son bras, il lui attrapa la main et la serra bien au chaud au fond de sa poche.

Elle le regarda étonnée, il y avait bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas fait preuve d'une telle initiative.

Il rougit, comme à chaque fois qu'il osait ce genre de geste il se demandait si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, si c'était ce genre de chose que Morri attendait. Et puis il y avait comme d'habitude cette pieuvre qu'il lui enserrait l'estomac, qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Ça devrait réchauffer celle-ci, on changera de main après.

Il marchèrent donc ainsi jusqu'à la librairie.

Il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille bouger et il desserra son étreinte de peur de la blesser mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

Une fois sa main un peu plus libre, elle caressa lentement de son pouce la paume et joua avec les doigts du jeune homme. Le cœur de Rémus fit un tour puis deux avant de réaliser, il la laissa faire et ils continuèrent leur chemin sans un mot, conscient l'un comme l'autre de l'intimité qui se créait dans cette poche.

Morri sourit lorsqu'elle le vit grimacer pour lui ouvrir la porte, il avait espéré que quelqu'un au même moment sorte afin de ne pas briser le contact.

-Tu cherches quelque chose de précis ?

-Non rien de particulier, je voulais voir le rayon des potions, il paraît qu'ils ont des choses intéressantes ici.

-Viens c'est par ici.

Après avoir flâné dans la librairie, ils en ressortirent avec des parchemins, quelques plumes et un livre que Morri avait trouvé particulièrement intéressant _Les herbes médicinales, potions et remèdes_.

Rémus posa le sac, il ferma son manteau et repris.

-Tu veux boire un verre avant de continuer ?

-Bonne idée, allons aux trois balais !

Il ramassa le sac et avança aux cotés de la jeune fille, il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour sentir une pression sur sa manche, il regarda Morri, elle avait passer sa main autour de son bras et sans un mot il la prit pour la remettre dans sa poche.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Poudlard le soir, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre épuisés de leur journée. Ils avaient fait une bonne partie des boutiques du village. Arrivée dans la salle commune, Morri se jeta sur un des canapé.

-Pouf, je suis morte de fatigue !

Rémus prit place à ses cotés, il lui tendit un sac de friandises.

-Un petit bonbon pour se remettre ?

Elle plongea sa main dans le paquet.

-Merci bien, m'sieu !

Le silence gagna la pièce, Rémus ne voulait pas que cette journée finisse, elle était parfaite cette journée, ils s'étaient promené tout les deux, ils avaient rit, pas beaucoup parlé mais ça s'était habituel et puis il y avait eu cette petite main et ces jeux de doigts.

Il se sentait ridicule avec ça, elle n'avait rien fait de plus que de lui caresser la main et ça le perturbait à un point incroyable !

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Morri, je te dois toujours une invitation !

-Pardon ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais fait la deuxième invitation.

Elle réfléchit.

-En effet et que proposes-tu ?

-Et bien nous pourrions dîner ensemble ce soir.

Morri baissa les yeux.

-Rien que tout les deux ?

Il rougit et fit signe de la tête.

-C'est une invitation ?

Même signe.

-Alors demandes-moi.

Il la regarda, elle savait la chipie que ce genre de chose le gênait, il baissa la tête et lui dit d'une petite voix :

-Bien, euh… Morri, veux-tu me faire le plaisir de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Elle lui sourit.

-Avec plaisir !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attention notre petit loup se lance !!

Qu'en pensez vous ?

A demain

Bizz

Léoline


	12. Diner

Coucou

Mystick Oui Rémus est adorable c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Ah toi aussi tu l'as fiat le coup des gants ! ça marche aussi avec les écharpes ! Comment ça ça va pas dans ma tete, oublie ton écharpe fais le savoir a la personne concerné et tu vas voir que quand il va te prêté son écharpe rempli de son odeur tu vas m'adoré !!!!

Amy Evans Merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.

****

Gody Alors ca ca me fiat plaisir parce que c'est celle que je préfère de moi aussi. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, je la trouve plus construite et elle respect plus les caractères des perso !

****

Cla remus02 Désolé, mais Rémus est réservé a ma petite Morri et moi je me réserve Sirius et puis Drago et aussi Snape !! mais bon ça c'est autre chose !

****

Vengeresse Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, vraiment, merci d'être passer al lire !

****

Lilouthephoenix Et voilà la suite

****

Chimgrid Rémus est un amour !! moi aussi je le vois comme ça timide, adorable, beau s'en le savoir **Lupini-filiae** Interessant comme pseudo ! ce que fait Morri, tu le saura biento si je me trompe pas dans le prochain !

****

marie-anne Merci oui j'ai une imagination débordante !

****

M4r13 Et attends de lire ce chapitre, on en mangerait du loupiot !

****

Snitchychan C clair qu'il faut en profité et c'est ce qu'ils vont faire.

Bon et bien voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, je crois que c'est d'ailleurs mon preferé avec un autre qui arrivera plus tard.

Et puis et bien merci a diabella et a Morri

Rien a part l'histoire n'est a moi

Bizz

Léo

****

Chap 12 : Diner

Rémus descendit dans la salle commune, il avait rendez-vous avec Morri à 19h30, il lui avait préparé une petite surprise et espérait qu'elle lui plairait. Il s'assit et attendit la jeune fille. Quelques minutes après, elle le rejoignait, il lui avait conseillé de se couvrir.

-Me voilà, je suis assez emmitouflée comme ça ?

Il la regarda, lui fit signe de se tourner, la jeune fille s'exécuta en souriant.

-Ça devrait aller !

Elle sortit les mains de ses poches.

-Il n'y a que mes gants que je n'ai pas trouvés.

Il baissa les yeux et sourit.

-Oh c'est pas trop grave on a trouvé un bon moyen de réchauffer tes mimines.

Elle sourit.

-On y va !

-Je te suis !

Ils sortirent du collège.

Arrivés dans le parc, Rémus monta sur son balai.

-Montes derrière moi, mets tes mains dans mes poches, tu risques d'avoir froid sinon.

La jeune fille obéit, il sourit lorsqu'il la sentit se cramponner à lui.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non, je ne m'appelle pas Lily !

-Lily n'aime pas voler ?

-Non, elle ne supporte pas ça !

-Et bah c'est James qui va être heureux !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il est amoureux d'elle ?

-Je crois bien oui, tu t'en doutais ?

-Oui, tout comme je suppose que Elisa ne laisse pas Sirius indiffèrent !

-Très douée, tu m'épates !

-Et si on parlait d'autre chose que de nos amis

-Tu as raison c'est parti !

Rémus donna un coup de pied au sol et s'élança dans les airs avec Morri.

Ils montèrent le long des tours de Poudlard, jusqu'à la plus haute, celle inaccessible par l'intérieur, Rémus posa son balai. Il aida Morri à descendre.

Il contournèrent l'énorme statue et arrivèrent sur une sorte de petite place.

Il se tourna vers Morri, elle semblait ébahie.

Une petite tente prenait appui sur la statue, dessous, une nappe et des coussins recouvraient le sol. Des plats étaient disposés un peu partout, de la bière au beurre, du jus de fruit, des bonbons, des bougies éclairaient le tout.

Elle le regarda, il fixait ses pieds, elle le trouvait adorable avec ses airs de timide, il l'étonnait tous les jours un peu plus.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-oui…

-Pour moi ?

-Oui.

Rémus remercie la nuit d'être si noire, elle cachait parfaitement ses belles joues rouges.

Il se glissa sous la tente.

-Viens !

Elle le suivi, il s'assit et il lui dit :

-Regardes !

Elle se tourna dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

Une fois installés sous la tente, on avait une parfaite vu sur le parc de Poudlard ainsi que sur la foret interdite. Les flocons de neige dansaient et donnait un côté encore plus merveilleux à ce qu'elle voyait devant elle.

C'était plus magique que n'importe quel sort, plus surprenant que n'importe quel enchantement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Il enleva son manteau.

-La tente a reçu un sort de réchauffement. J'avais peur que tu ais froid.

Elle déboutonna sa cape et se mit à ses côtés.

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, j'ai donc demandé un peu de tout aux elfes.

Elle accrocha son regard, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir, elle avait appris à le connaître. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, elle y avait vu au fil du temps, de la peur, des doutes, de la douleur, de l'amour aussi. Elle savait qu'au fond de lui il l'aimait mais il avait peur, peur de la brusquer ? de la blesser ? ou peut être simplement peur de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait.

Beaucoup de jeunes filles à Poudlard s'intéressait à Sirius et James mais très peu à Rémus. Lorsqu'elle les entendait parler, elles classaient le jeune homme dans la catégorie bizarre sans intérêt. Elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles manquaient, c'était certainement le plus intéressant des maraudeurs. Il était gentil, doux, intelligent, beau garçon malgré les quelques cicatrices qu'il avait, il avait un humour bien particulier et puis il y avait aussi ce coté mystérieux. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier point qui avait attiré Morri en premier.

-Merci Rémus.

Il brisa le contact et baissa les yeux.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

-Tu sais je n'ai jamais fait de pique-nique en plein mois de décembre.

Il lui sourit.

Il mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils finirent par le sac de bonbons ramenés du pré au lard.

Rémus s'adossa contre la statue, les jambes tendues devant lui, les bras croisés sur le torse

Morri se tourna vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés, il avait pour une fois l'air paisible et pas en proie à ses démons.

-Remus, tu dors ?

Il sourit.

-Non, je profite de l'instant.

-Je peux profiter avec toi ?

-Mais je t'en pris fais comme chez toi.

Elle se glissa près de lui, il ouvrit les paupières surprit.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une approbation, sans un mot elle prit ses bras, les décroisa. Elle s'assit entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Aussitôt une vague de bien-être la submergea. Elle venait de trouver sa place. L'endroit ou elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

Le cœur de Rémus accéléra, sa respiration se bloqua quelques instants. Il tenait Morri dans ses bras. Ses cheveux caressaient son visage. Ses mains avaient recommencées leur petit jeu de l'après midi. Sa chaleur se diffusait dans son corps. Quelle étrange sensation de bonheur. Il regarda le visage blotti contre lui, elle avait fermé les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée laissant à Rémus le plaisir de voir son cou, la naissance de sa gorge, sa peau laiteuse d'où s'échappait un parfum enivrant et les mèches de cheveux noirs terminant leur chemin sur sa fine nuque. Elle semblait bien, paisible. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Morri, tu dors ?

Il fut surprit d'entendre sa voix, elle semblait traduire tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son corps. Elle était un peu plus grave que d'habitude, un peu hésitante et il en était sur, plus suave.

Il vit ses lèvres se courber.

-Non je profite de l'instant.

Elle avait presque murmuré mais Rémus avait remarqué le trouble dont elle était emprunte.

-Je peux profiter avec toi ?

-Mais je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi !

Le cœur battant, il se pencha lentement vers elle, et déposa un doux baiser au creux de son cou. Il cru mourir lorsqu'il sentit la peau douce contre ses lèvres.

Le contact ne dura qu'un quart de seconde mais ce fut certainement pour l'un comme pour l'autre le quart de seconde le plus magique de leur vie.

La jeune fille tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle contre elle et se recula légèrement, Rémus cru qu'elle allait se dégager de son étreinte mais elle se tourna doucement vers lui et attrapa de ses lèvres la bouche du jeune homme.

Rémus senti son estomac se retourner, une jeune fille l'embrassait. Morri l'embrassait.

Il l'entendit soupirer, elle s'écarta et posa son front contre le sien, plongea son regard dans le sien. Rémus vit qu'elle souriait, il lui rendit son sourire et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Elle se remit dos à lui et se blottit, elle ferma les yeux.

Il lui avait rendu son baiser, un bref baiser, un court baiser mais un baiser tout de même. Elle s'endormit doucement dans la chaleur des bras de Rémus tandis que le jeune homme plongeait lui aussi dans un sommeil paisible comme il n'en avait jamais eu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Leoline


	13. Noel

****

Cla.Remus02 Merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Alors j'espère que la magie va continué !

****

Gody Merci beaucoup

****

Amy evans Moi c'est mon préfère celui ci avec un autre qui arrivera plus tard. Non l'histoire est essentiellement basé sur Morri et Rémus, désolée mais j'essaierai de faire une autre fic sur l'ensemble des maraudeurs.

****

Mystick J'en connais un paquet qui voudrait être Morr

****

Timog Enf ait je ne me plains pas de ne pas avoir assez de reviews, je pensais que le double de soi plairai plus qu'histoire d'une vie ! Mais je suis heureuse que tu apporte ta contribution

****

Kero vs sac d'os Et oui qui ne rêve pas d'avoir un copain aussi attentif !

****

Chimgrid Morri est une veinarde c certain !

****

Lilouthephoenix Merci je suis heureuse que ça te plaise malgré que tu n'aimes pas trop Rémus.

****

marie-anne Merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément

****

Snitchychan Ah ah une ombre au tableau !! pas tout de suite tout de suite on va les laissé profitez un peu quand même !

****

M4r13 Désolée, Morri est déjà pris ! Mais merci pour la review.

Bon et bien je remercie ma correctrice Diabelle ainsi que Morri

Ce chapitre va enfin vous expliquez le secret de Morri

Allez bonne lecture

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chap 13 : Noel

C'est le soleil reflétant sur la neige qui réveilla Rémus. Il regarda autour de lui, le parc était calme. Il baissa la tête et vit Morri qui dormait paisiblement.

Elle avait bougé durant la nuit et elle était maintenant sur le coté, la tête sur son torse, ses jambes étaient passées sur celle de Rémus.

Il lui caressa la joue.

Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? Non certainement pas, il la mettait en danger.

Il vit son visage se crisper et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit ses joues rougirent.

-Bonjour la belle au bois dormant.

Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui

-Bonjour mon beau prince.

Elle s'étira.

Ils semblaient l'un comme l'autre gênés de se trouver là ce matin, gêné de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Un ange passa.

La jeune fille se leva et tendit la main vers le jeune homme.

-Nous allons déjeuner ?

Il prit sa main et la suivit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour jeunes gens !

-Bonjour professeur !

-Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, des hiboux sont arrivés pour vous, regardez !

Il leur indiqua les paquets par un signe de la main.

Rémus fut le premier à se reprendre.

-Merci professeur, Joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

L'illustre directeur s'éloigna et le jeune homme se tournât vers Morri.

-J'avais oublié que c'était Noël.

-Moi aussi, avoua t'elle.

-Nos amis rentrent donc bientôt.

Il la vit grimacer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'es pas heureuse de les retrouver ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais disons que j'étais bien seule avec toi !

-Morri je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y…

-Pourrait-on éviter de parler de nous aux autres pour le moment.

La jeune fille se crispa :

-Tu as honte ou quoi ?

-Non je n'ai pas envie qu'il me submerge de questions.

Elle réfléchit cinq minutes

-Bien si tu veux.

Il lui lâcha la main et lui dit.

-Allons ouvrir nos cadeaux.

Morri et Rémus passèrent cette journée ensemble. Ils se promenèrent dans le parc de Poudlard et finirent leur soirée devant un chocolat dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi ?

La jeune fille le regarda et Rémus sortit de sa cape une boite.

-Tiens, joyeux Noël Morri.

Elle prit l'objet et lança un petit coup d'œil à son ami.

Elle enleva le papier et ouvrit.

-Oh par Merlin, c'est magnifique !

-Il te plaît, c'est vrai ?

-Rémus je n'ai jamais eu un aussi joli bijou, je ne pourrais pas le porter tout les jours !

Rémus sortit le collier de la boite, il était fait d'or et rubis, il le passa autour du cou de la jeune femme.

-Rémus, tu as dû payer ça une fortune !

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Désolé de te décevoir, je n'ai pas suffisamment d'argent pour t'offrir ce genre de bijou moi-même, en fait celui-ci appartenait à ma mère.

Elle mit une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

-Merci, Rémus, merci énormément.

Elle prit dans sa poche un petit flacon accompagné d'une lettre.

-Tiens joyeux Noël !

Il lui sourit et regarda le flacon.

-C'est quoi ?

-Lis, tu verras !

Il déplia le papier.

Mon cher Rémus,

Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je connais ton secret et je n'en ai pas peur...

Je le sais depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

Je sais que tes transformations sont douloureuses.

Alors voilà mon secret à moi, lorsque je t'ai rencontré la première fois dans le parc de Poudlard la nuit, je cherchais des ingrédients pour mettre au point une potion. Cette potion la voici, je l'ai appelé la potion sans loup . Je sais que la prochaine pleine lune a lieu dans peu de temps et j'espère que mon invention te permettra d'aller mieux.

Morri

Rémus la fixa, elle savait, elle connaissait sa condition et elle n'avait pas peur, elle était même aller jusqu'à trouver une potion pour l'aider.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Déduction, mon cher !

-Ca ne t'effraie pas ?

-Non, je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais aucun mal.

-Moi non mais le loup ?

-Je sais que tes amis sont là pour veiller sur toi.

-Ils ne seront pas tous les jours à mes côtés, viendra un moment ou ils feront leur vie.

-Et bien je travaillerai à devenir une animagus et qui sait, peut-être que ma potion marche !

-Je ne sais pas, mais merci, vraiment !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'au retour de vacances James et Sirius entrèrent dans la chambre, il trouvèrent un Rémus en grande forme et en grande séance de ménage !

-Euh ça va mon Lunard ?

- Très bien James et vous, Noël a été bon ?

-Oui, tu as reçu nos cadeaux ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup à vous deux, vous avez eu les miens !

-Oui merci Lunard

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle et croisèrent les filles. Rémus vit Morri arrivé et lui sourit. Il regarda Elisa, elle tendit un petit paquet à Sirius. Ses joues avaient pris une belle teinte rouge. Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux et lui tendit contre tout attente un paquet entouré d'un ruban rouge.

Sirius reçu de la part de la belle, un jeu de quidditch miniature tandis qu'Elisa avait eu une photo d'eux deux dans un cadre en bois

Leurs amis rirent en les voyant aussi gênes et Lily finit par leur dire :

-Vous pouvez vous embrasser, on est tous au courant que vous êtes ensemble.

Rémus se demanda s'ils étaient au courant pour lui et Morri.

Elisa fixa Lily et répliqua :

-Et toi tu n'as rien à donner à un autre maraudeur ?

La jolie rousse vira écrevisse et tandis un paquet à James, il l'ouvrit et y trouva un livre " le manuel du farceur "

Rémus se dit qu'ils allaient passer une bonne fin d'année avec un tel livre.

Sirius regarda James.

-Bah et mon Cornedrue, tu n'as rien pour Lily ?

James et Lily rougirent et le jeune homme répondit.

-Elle l'a déjà eu !

La jeune fille tendit son poignet, et laissa apparaître un petit bracelet en argent.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Morri et Rémus.

-Quoi ?

-Et bah, vous ne vous vous faites pas de cadeaux ?

Morri fixa Rémus et répondit :

-Bah pourquoi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble à ce qu'on sache !

Leurs amis semblèrent décontenancés par la réponse de la jeune fille.

-Ah, bah pourtant ils nous avaient semblé que vous deux …

-Oui et bien vous vous êtes planté !

Peut etre un peu moins intéressant mais important pour l'histoire !

Celui de demain se nomme DCFM

Léoline


	14. DCFM

Coucou

****

Chimgrid Je pense qu'il ne faut pas être déçu de la réaction de Morri, elle se demande juste pourquoi il veut pas que les autres le sache

****

Amy Evans Il est important pour déjà les cadeau de Noël, la je t'aide un peu quand même. Et elle a répondu qu'elle n'était pas avec Remus car le gentil loup lui a demandé de ne rien dire pour le moment.

****

Kero Vs Sac d'os et voilà

Bon et bien voici la suite des aventures de la jolie Morri et du magnifique (oui magnifique , y a quelqu'un qu'a un souis avec ça !) Rémus.

Merci a diabella pour sa correction et aussi a Morri

Le prochain chapitre se nomme "la potion sans loup"

Bizzz

Léoline

Chap 15: DCFM

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours de DCFM, ce matin de janvier, le professeur était à son bureau.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le patronus, mettez-vous par groupe de deux s'il vous plaît.

Rémus se retourna pour se mettre avec Sirius mais il était déjà avec James, il chercha Peter du regard mais vit qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Il fixa l'ensemble de la classe, il ne restait plus que lui et Morri.

-Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes tous seul ? et bien mettez-vous avec cette charmante demoiselle. Vous n'allez pas me dire que sa beauté vous trouble tout de même !

-Bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire, nous avons déjà vu la formule la semaine dernière, il ne reste plus qu'à la mettre en application. Je vais vous donner un sort pour faire apparaître un détraqueur, rassurez-vous, ce ne sont pas des vrais, vous ne craignez rien contre eux mais ils réagissent comme de vrais détraqueurs, si votre patronus est puissant, vous réussirez à le repousser, sinon il avancera sur vous. Donc pendant que l'un fera apparaître le détraqueur le second lancera le patronus. Allons y, les personnes étant à droite, prononcez Détraquoïdes, les autres spectro patronus !

Morri commença.

-Détraquoïde !

Aussitôt un détraqueur s'approcha de Rémus, il entendit son professeur lui crier.

-Pensez à quelque chose d'heureux.

Rémus chercha, rien ; il n'y avait rien d'heureux ou de gai dans sa vie, si un jour il rencontrait un détraqueur il était sur de mourir ! il tenta un patronus mais le faux détraqueur avança sur lui.

Après plus d'une demi-heure d'essai, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire un patronus correct.

Le professeur claqua dans ses mains.

-Bien, inversons maintenant.

Rémus lança le sort, aussitôt le détraqueur apparut. Morri se concentra et prononça

-Spectro Patronus !

Un éclair sorti de sa baguette et envahi la salle de classe, une magnifique louve noire fit reculer le détraqueur.

-Bravo mademoiselle, quel magnifique patronus et du premier coup en plus , félicitations. Votre souvenir devait vraiment être très fort, peut on savoir ?

Morri leva les yeux vers Rémus.

-J'ai pensé à une nuit étoilée et enneigée de décembre où j'étais à l'abri sous une tente dans la chaleur réconfortante des bras du garçon le plus charmant que je connaisse.

Rémus croisa son regard et le monde arrêta de tourner, elle le trouvait charmant elle venait de le dire.

Le plus beau souvenir qu'elle avait il était avec lui.

Il aurait pu penser à cette nuit là pour lui aussi ça avait été quelques chose de merveilleux.

Sans le vouloir, il lui sourit comme pour lui dire que pour lui aussi ça avait été important, elle sembla surprise mais lui rendit un timide sourire.

Leur professeur les regarda un à un en souriant

-Et bien Mr Lupin, vous êtes sacrement chanceux !

Rémus ne dit rien et baissa les yeux tandis que les joues de Morri rougissaient. Les maraudeurs, Lily et Elisa avaient arrêté leurs exercices en entendant le souvenir de Morri. Ils fixaient maintenant leur deux amis en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer.

Ils sortirent de la classe. Rémus accompagné de James, Sirius et Peter.

-Remus, vas-tu nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé non de non ?

-Non, je ne vous raconterais rien du tout !

Peter s'approcha.

-Remus, toi et Morri vous avez …

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille, bien sur que non, il ne l'avait pas touché ! Il regarda James et Sirius, ils semblaient eux aussi avoir des soupçons !

-Non nous n'avons strictement rien fait !

James s'approcha :

-Excuses-nous mais on cherche à comprendre !

Sirius reprit :

-En plus, ça aurait voulu dire que tu étais le premier de nous quatre et forcément tu aurais eu le droit à l'interrogatoire !

James regarda Patmol

-Tu veux dire que toi et cette fille pendant les vacances, vous n'avez rien fait d'autres que de vous embrasser ?

-Et bien mon cher James tu as tout compris ! Bref revenons à Rémus !

-Et bien rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas couché avec Morri et j'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez pu penser ça. Vous me connaissez, non, vous savez comment je suis avec les filles ! Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne avant elle et vous …

Il vit ses amis sourirent.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius s'approcha et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule accompagné d'un sourire idiot

-Tu l'as embrassé !

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens de nous le dire, tu l'as embrassé !

Rémus baissa les yeux et rougit.

-Oh ça va !

-Et bah, c'est bien ça mon petit Lunard, tu as une petite amie, c'est super !

Sirius le prit par l'épaule :

-Aller racontes nous !

-Certainement pas ! c'est personnel !

-Aller Rémus !

-Non, n'insistez pas !

Pendant ce temps, Morri était en grande conversation avec ses amies.

-Tu veux dire qu'il t'a emmené à pré au lard sous la neige, qu'ensuite vous avez dîner sous une tente en plein mois de décembre et que vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-C'est résumé mais c'est ça !

-Mais c'est d'un romantique !

Morri secoua la tête et Lily continua :

-Et bien il cache bien son jeu le petit Lupin ! Il t'a offert quelque chose pour Noël ?

-Ça je ne vous le dirai pas !

-Morri, allé dis-nous ?

-Hors de question, peut-être un jour je vous le montrerai mais pas pour le moment.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle, Morri !

-Je sais Elisa, je sais !

Morri était assise dans le fauteuil de la salle commune, elle savait que Rémus allait descendre, il ne dormait jamais une nuit entière.

Au bout d'une petite heure, le jeune homme apparu en haut des marches, elle le regarda. Oh par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Il la vit et s'avança vers elle.

-Insomnie ?

-Oui, c'est bizarre depuis Noël mon sommeil est plus agité !

Il sourit.

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune, ça te perturbe ?

Rémus s'assit à ses côtés.

-Oui, énormément.

-Je serais là lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu le sais !

-Oui je le sais.

-Ma potion marchera peut être !

-J'espères Oui !

Elle lui leva le bras et se mit contre lui.

-Tu sais Rémus, tu m'as plût dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu !

Le garçon sembla surprit.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier de ce jour, nous étions en première année, je venais d'être placée à Gryffondor. Le professeur Mac Gonagall t'a appelée, tu avais l'air timide et faible. Elle t'a aidé à monter sur le tabouret. Les autres élèves riaient de te voir ainsi et moi je me suis dit, par Merlin, faites qu'il soit chez Gryffondor, faite qui soit chez Gryffondor. Le choixpeaux m'a exhaussé, tu t'es assit en face de moi, à coté de James et je me suis dit " ce garçon est parfait, tout simplement parfait "

Rémus sourit il se rappelait de ce jour là et il se rappelait parfaitement de la petite fille qu'il avait vu en face de lui ce jour là.

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées .

-Et bien moi je vais te dire quelque chose, Morri. Ce jour là je me suis demandé si tu étais réelle ou si tu étais une fée. Et le jour ou je t'ai vu à la bibliothèque me regarder, je me suis demandé ce qu'une fille aussi belle que toi pouvait bien me vouloir. J'ai même pensé pendant un moment que tu devais te moquer de moi avec tes amies. Quand nous avons commencé à flirter, je n'y croyais pas, j'avais l'impression de rêver et je vais t'avouer quelque chose d'autre Morri, tu es la première fille que j'ai embrassé.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je t'assure c'est vrai.

-Je suis désolé Rémus mais je ne t'ai pas attendu moi, j'avais embrassé d'autres garçons avant toi !

Il rit.

-Je sais oui !

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Alors ?


	15. la potion sans loup

****

Mystick Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne te plait pas Morri ? Et voici la

****

Kero vs sac d'os Merci pour ombre et folie, j'ai envoyé un mail pour m'inscrire maintenant bah j'attend s de voir si je suis admise !

****

Chimgrid Mais non c n'est aps gnan gang ! Ah bah tu aura ta réponse dans ce chapitre

****

Lilouthephoenix Moi aussi je pense que je la torturais pour savoir !!

****

Cla.Remus02 Merci tu vas voir l'effet de la potion maintenant !

****

Amy Evans Et bien voilà un début, j'espere que les autres chapitres te paliront autant .

Merci a Diabella pour sa correction

Et merci a Morri. On va y arrivé avec notre fic !! il faut juste qu'on si mette !! J

Comme je vous aimes fort et bah je vous mets 2 chapitres !!

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chap 16 potion sans-loup

Morri avança vers le lit, elle regarda son petit ami, il dormait paisiblement. Pour une fois il n'avait aucune marque sur le visage.

Peut-être qua sa potion avait fonctionnée. L'infirmière entra.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

-Bonjour, comment va-t-il ce matin ?

-Beaucoup mieux que d'habitude !

-Il m'a dit que vous aviez créé une potion pour lui ?

-J'ai essayé oui, ça a donné quoi ?

-A priori, il ne c'est pas transformé !

Morri assimila difficilement les mots, elle avait réussi, elle avait trouvé la potion.

-Par contre ce fut très douloureux !

-Oh !

-Mais c'est un excellent début !

-Oui je vais continuer mes recherches peut-être qu'en ajoutant un ou deux éléments, ça pourrait calmer la douleur.

L'infirmière lui sourit.

-Jour, ma belle !

Morri se retourna souriante.

-Je vous laisse tous les deux, l'infirmière sortit.

-Bonjour, comment te sens-tu ?

-Je ne me suis pas transformé, Morri tu te rends compte, ta potion fonctionne !

-Oui mais tu as souffert !

-Ca n'est pas grave ça ! ce qui compte c'est que je ne me sois pas transformé !

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

-Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?

-Non ?

-Ca veut dire que je vais bientôt pouvoir avoir une vie normale, sans me soucier des phases de la lune, retrouver le sommeil aussi !

-Et m'oubliez !

Rémus la fixa, comment pouvait elle penser une tel chose ?

-Non, jamais de la vie !

Elle sourit.

-Mais tu vas pouvoir faire de nouvelles choses !

-Oui comme me balader au clair de lune avec toi, envisagez un avenir, une vie nouvelle. Peut être me marier et même avoir des enfants.

-Parce qu'avant tu n'y pensais pas ?

-Comment penser à avoir des enfants s'ils risquaient de souffrir autant que moi !

Elle lui sourit et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu dormais ?

-Non vas-y !

-Et bien Poudlard a reçu une bombe !

-A bon la quelle ?

-Lily Evans accompagne James Potter au bal de la St Valentin !

Rémus écarquilla de gros yeux.

-Non ?

-Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

-Et bien si je m'attendais…

-Et attends, devines avec qui y va Elisa ?

-Non, ne me dis pas que Sirius a fini par lui demander ?

-Si !

-A oh la, il suffit que je dorme une petite journée et tout est chamboulé !

Il sourit

-Et toi, quelqu'un t'as proposé ?

-Oui, on m'a proposé…

Le visage de Rémus se ferma, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne voudrait pas s'afficher avec lui.

-Mais je lui ai dit non !

Rémus la fixa

-Pardon ?

-Et bien Oui je pensais qu'on irai ensemble…

Elle prit un air gênée

-Mais si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, hein !

-Tu es bête ! bien sur que nous allons y aller ensemble !

-Rémus il faudrait qu'on aille à pré au lard avec les filles pour chercher nos robes, tu crois qu'on pourrait emprunter le passage.

Il sourit.

-Les maraudeurs vont tenir conseil et vous informerons de leur réponse, mademoiselle.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

Morri et Rémus se tournèrent.

-Et bien en voilà du monde !

James, Sirius, Elisa, Lily, Peter et Manuela se tenaient devant eux.

-Tu es en charmante compagnie mon Lunard, tu veux qu'on repasse ?

-Non c'est bon, entrez !

Ils s'approchèrent, Morri n'avait pas bougée et était toujours assise sur le lit, James la regarda l'air moqueur.

-Alors vous deux, vous en êtes où ?

Remus le fixa.

-Tu sais en ce qui nous concerne mon petit James, nous avons largement dépassé le stade où tu en es avec Lily !

Lily se tourna vers Morri.

-T'as vendu la mèche toi ?

Morri fit sa moue de petite fille étonnée et s'approcha de Rémus. A la surprise de tous, elle s'assit entre ses jambes et il la prit dans ses bras.

-Moi, j'ai rien dit, il a deviné tous seul !

-C'est ça et moi je suis la fée Morgane !

Rémus regarda Lily.

-C'est vrai ? maintenant que tu le dis il me semblait bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part !

Sa réflexion fut suivi d'éclat de rire.

James fixa son ami loup-garou et Morri.

-Alors vous deux ça y est c'est officiel ?

Morri regarda Rémus et l'embrassa.

-Bon bah je suppose que ça réponds à ma question !


	16. le bal

****

chap 17 : le bal de la st valentin

Rémus, James et Sirius attendaient leurs amies dans la salle commune, Peter était descendu, il attendait Manuela dans le grand hall.

Les trois griffondors restant semblaient extrêmement stressés !

-Mais qu'est- ce qu'elles font ?

-Calmes-toi Sirius, se sont des filles, elles sont en retard, rien d'anormales jusque là !

La porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit. Elisa descendit en premier, elle portait une robe bleu nuit, longue à fines bretelles, ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en un savant chignon.

Sirius la fixa bouche ouverte pendant quelques instants, James se mit à son oreille.

-Ca valait le coup d'attendre !

Elisa les joues rouges prit le bras que Sirius lui tendait.

-Tu es à couper le souffle.

-Merci, Sirius.

Lily la suivit dans une robe noire, vaporeuse, ses longs cheveux roux tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules et un petit collier argent arborait son cou.

James eut un temps de réflexion avant d'assimiler que cette magnifique jeune femme était sa cavalière.

-WAOU, Lily !

-Attendez de voir Morri, vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux !

Rémus se leva lorsqu'il vit la dernière des griffondors descendre.

Elle portait une robe rouge, cintrée sous la poitrine. Le bustier était fait de dentelle. Elle avait mis une étole transparente autour d'elle. Une fleur rouge rehaussait la noirceur de ses cheveux. Elle portait le collier que Rémus lui avait offert à Noël et un bracelet enserrait le haut de son bras. Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux, elle était divine.

Il s'approcha d'elle, les autres l'entendirent marmonner :

-Accio flores.

Un bouquet de fleurs rouge atterrit dans ses mains. Il lui tendit en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Merci !

-Morri, tu es merveilleuse…

James s'approcha d'eux, il regarda Morri.

-Dis-moi Rémus, ce n'est pas le collier de ta mère ?

Rémus rougit.

-Si en effet mais maintenant c'est celui de Morri.

Il le fixa

-Et bien !

Lily s'approcha

-C'est quoi cette histoire de collier ?

-James tais-toi s'il te plaît !

-Pourquoi mon Rémus ? Il n'y a rien de mal. Lorsque la maman de Rémus est décédée, elle lui a légué ce bijou, en lui disant de le vendre s'il était un jour dans le besoin et si ce n'était pas le cas, de l'offrir à la femme de sa vie. Et je peux vous assurez une chose, si je vivais comme Rémus vit en dehors de Poudlard j'aurais vendu ce collier depuis longtemps. Morri peut considérer ce cadeau comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le couple, Rémus avait les yeux baissés et les joues rouges. Morri le fixa, elle s'avança et lui prit le bras. Elle se tourna vers James.

- C'est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai… après Rémus.

Lorsque Rémus et Morri entrèrent dans la grande salle le silence se fit. Il n'y avait pas plus beau couple à Poudlard. Ils semblaient être fait l'un pour l'autre. Beaucoup de jeunes filles ce soir là, s'aperçurent que les maraudeurs ne se le limitaient pas à Sirius et James et que le jeune Lupin avait autant de charme que les deux autres.

Le repas fut prit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les maraudeurs, fidèles à eux même, faisaient rire l'ensemble de leur table . Rémus dévorait littéralement sa cavalière des yeux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Morri l'accompagnait ce soir, qu'elle était sa petite amie, qu'elle savait ce qu'il était et qu'elle n'en n'avait pas peur.

Morri sentit le regard de Rémus sur elle, elle se tourna et lui sourit. Il lui répondit le plus simplement du monde.

Elle s'approcha :

-Tu veux danser ?

-Je ne sais pas danser Morri.

-Et bien tu auras juste à me prendre dans tes bras, me serrer fort et me faire tourner.

-Oh ça je devrais savoir le faire.

-Aller viens !

-Attends il n'y a personne sur la piste !

-Oui, tous le monde attends qu'un couple se décide enfin !

-Morri, je préférais attendre que quelqu'un d'autre commence !

-Oh Rémus, je t'en pris ne soit pas ridicule, viens !

Le jeune homme se leva à contre cœur et s'approcha de sa cavalière.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et plongea dans ses yeux.

Rémus la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui.

Une nouvelle musique commença et ils entamèrent une danse sans se lâcher du regard.

Morri n'avait pas eu tord, quelques secondes après la piste était envahi de danseurs.

Des émotions de plus en plus fortes subjuguaient Rémus, le corps de Morri contre lui, ses doigts qui jouaient avec ses cheveux, sa taille fine entre ses mains, son odeur merveilleuse, son regard. Son cœur s'emportait, son estomac se vidait, sa respiration se faisait lourde.

Morri fini par baisser la tête et Rémus pensa, vu la couleur de ses joues, qu'elle devait être en proies au même genre de réflexion.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, ce qui n'arrangea en rien, les perturbations dont Rémus était victime, il senti le souffle de son amie puis ses lèvres se poser sur son cou.

Il s'écarta lentement d'elle en la regardant intensément essayant de lui transmettre son malaise et faire en sorte qu'elle arrête.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui glissa a l'oreille :

-Allons faire un tour Rémus.

-Je croyais que tu voulais danser…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et lui chuchota :

-Plus maintenant !

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, une amie ma fait un dessin de Morri pour ce chapitre.

Laissez moi votre mail et je vous l'envoi!!

Le chapitre de demain se nomme Confession

Bizz

Léoline


	17. Confession

Coucou

Désolée, je ne peux pas répondre a mes reviews aujourd'hui, j'espere pouvoir vous répondre demain.

En tout cas merci

Rien bien entendu n'est a moi a pars l'histoire

Merci a Diabella pour sa correction et aussi a Morri

Bizz

A demain pour " Sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard "

Léoline

****

Chap 18 : confession

Morri et Rémus s'étaient installés comme à leur habitude prés du lac. Morri blottit dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Dis-moi Rémus, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas y !

-Comment t'es-tu fait mordre ?

Morri sentit les bras de Rémus se contracter.

-Oh, ça !

-Ne me le dis pas si tu n'en as pas envie !

-Non c'est bon. J'avais 11 ans, c'était en août avant que je rentre à Poudlard. Mon frère et moi …

-Ah tu as un frère ?

-J'avais un frère !

-Oh !

-Donc mon frère et moi étions dehors, nous avions entendu parler d'un gigantesque feu d'artifice, ma mère était souffrante et mon père ne voulait pas nous y emmener. Nous avons donc fait le mur. Nous avons traversé une forêt et le reste est très confus pour moi. Je me souviens d'avoir été attiré par deux grands yeux jaunes, j'étais fasciné par ce regard. J'ai suivi la créature de mon plein gré, jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune l'éclair entièrement et que je me rende compte que c'était un loup-garou. J'ai alors su que je voyais la lune ronde pour la dernière fois. La créature s'est jetée sur moi et m'a mordue, elle m'aurait sans doute tuée si le cri de mon frère ne l'avait pas dérangée. On m'a retrouvé le lendemain matin, à côté de mon frère mort.

-Oh par Merlin, mais c'est horrible !

-Ce n'est pas très gai, en effet. A la suite de ça mon père est parti ne supportant pas ma vue, me considérant comme un monstre de la nature. Je suis resté seul avec ma mère. Elle est morte de sa maladie deux jours avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Voilà !

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux tristes, remplis de peine et de résignation. Toute sa vie pouvait se lire dans son regard, toutes ses souffrances, toutes ses peines. Comment pouvait-il garder tout ça pour lui, comment pouvait-il vivre sans en parler ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées il continua :

-Seuls, James, Sirius et Peter connaissent mon histoire et toi maintenant. Je n'aime pas me morfondre sur moi-même.

Elle sourit.

-Tu es courageux, Rémus, ce serait moi il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais tous laissé tomber !

-Crois-moi, l'idée ma traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois mais tu as tord lorsque tu dis que je suis courageux, si je l'étais vraiment il y a longtemps que j'aurais quitté cette terre, longtemps que j'aurais cesser d'effrayer et de paniquer tout le monde mais je suis faible et je n'ai hélas pas assez de poigne pour mettre mes pensées à exécution.

Elle se lova contre lui.

-Tu n'es pas faible Rémus, loin de là, il est plus facile de se donner la mort que d'affronter la vie. Et puis tu ne m'effraies pas moi, au contraire, tu m'attires !

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-C'est parce que tu m'as toujours vu dans mes bons jours, je peux t'assurer que je suis parfois effrayant, demandes à mes amis, ils ont l'habitude de me voir les jours de pleine lune et ce n'est quand même pas terrible.

-Oui mais maintenant tu as la potion ?

-Pour le moment mais qui sait peut-être qu'un jour mon système se sera habitué et que la potion n'aura plus d'effet sur moi.

Elle le fixa.

-Alors je trouverai une autre solution, une autre potion et le jour ou celle-ci n'agira plus non plus et bien je trouverai autre chose. Je trouverai toujours une solution Rémus, toujours.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra, elle était tellement merveilleuse, elle semblait s'inquiéter toujours plus pour les autres que pour elle-même. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un.

Il était perdu s'il ne la voyait pas durant une journée.

Il fondait à chaque fois qu'il sentait son odeur dans un couloir, il chavirait lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Son sourire le faisait mourir et sa voix l'enchantait.

Jamais il ne s'était cru capable d'aimer quelqu'un comme il aimait Morri.

Il avait besoin de lui dire, besoin que ces mots, qui n'avaient jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui franchi ses lèvres, sortent. Il avait envie qu'elle sache qu'il était fou d'elle, qu'il était amoureux comme personne ne pouvait être amoureux.

-Morri ?

Son cœur s'accéléra encore un peu.

-hum.

-Je t'aime.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise par la déclaration.

Il lui avait dit ces quelques mots au creux de l'oreille comme un enfant confierait un fabuleux secret, d'une voix douce mais sure, la dernière syllabe avait presque été inaudible comme s'il rendait son dernier souffle, comme si après ça… il pouvait mourir.

Elle savait que les débordements d'affections n'étaient pas son truc.

Sa timidité, sa façon de le dire la touchait bien plus que le jeune homme ne l'imaginait.

Elle savait qu'il le pensait, elle savait que ça venait du fond de son cœur et que ce moment resteraient pour eux deux un moment merveilleux.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et avant quelles ne les touche comme si elle voulait que ces quelques mots soient uniquement pour eux deux, que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre, qu'ils passent de ses lèvres à celle de celui qu'elle aimait sans que le monde extérieur ne puissent les abîmés, elle murmura :

-Je t'aime aussi Rémus Lupin.

Rémus attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa lentement, amoureusement, laissant de côté sa triste vie, oubliant la pleine lune et ne se laissant envahir que par ses sentiments nouveaux.

Son estomac se tordait, tout son corps était envahi de frisson, son cœur avait arrêté de battre et son esprit voyageait dans un autre monde.

Pendant un quart de seconde, il se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait et puis un mot, une évidence, venait répondre à sa question : Bonheur.

C'était ça le bonheur !

Une précision, j'ai envoyé le dessin a tout ceux qui me l'ont demandé mais certains mail me sont revenu en erreur donc bah pour ceux qui ne l'on pas eu redonnez votre mail et je vous envoi ça !!

Bizz

Léoline


	18. Sur la plus haute tour

****

Pitite maraudeuse Ok je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça. En tout cas merci pour la reveiw

****

Lupini filiae Bon j'espere que le dessine st bien arrivé ce coup

****

Cla.Remus02 Et la voilà !

****

Gody Merci j'espere que ca a fontionné lé mail ce coup ci !

****

Chimgrid Et meme tres amoureux le Mumus ! Et Morri elle est faie pour lui !

****

Amy Evans Et oui mais en fait je crois que Rémus est comme ça de nature il ne se rend pas compte que ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait et meme ce qu'il est est absolument adorable !!

****

Nymphelane Je te remercie pour le dessin, je transmet a la dessinatrice ! et merci pour moi aussi J

****

Thegirloftheshade.Bon j'espere que la ca marche ! et merci

****

marie-anne Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup

****

Edwige Dis moi que tu l'as eu ce coup ci le mail !! voilà la suite merci !

****

Lilouthephoenix Ouais je sais je les adore ces deux là !

****

Ombre176 Tu as eu le dessin ? Je ne sais pas si c une œuvre mais en tout cas merci

Bon voici donc la suite des amours de Morri et Rémus.

Bon, ce chapitre est très important pour nos deux héros !!

Désolée les filles accros de Mumus mais fallait bien que ça arrive un jour hein !!!

Et puis dites vous que c'est Morri, elle est gentille, adorable Morri et puis ils s'aiment alors pitie on ne se suicide pas, on ne me tue pas c'est la vie !! J

Et puis et bien rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi

Merci a Diabella pour sa correction et a Morri ( chanceuse va !)

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chap 19 : sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard

Les semaines passaient, la fraîcheur printanière avait doucement remplacée la neige sur Poudlard.

Rémus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Elisa, Morri et même la timide Manuela (par un superfuge des marauteur, bah oui étant serdaigle elle peut pas être avec eux normalement) avait une fois de plus dormi dans la salle commune. C'était devenu une habitude, ils commençaient à parler tous ensemble et petit à petit, le sommeil les gagnait et ils finissaient par tomber dans les bras de Morphée assis dans les fauteuils ou allongés par terre, ce qui leur valait la plupart du temps des courbatures le lendemain matin. Le reste des Gryffondors s'était habitué à trouver les plus célèbres couple de Poudlard endormis dans leur salle commune.

Lily et James semblaient filer un parfait amour si ce n'est les querelles régulières concernant leurs résultats.

C'était plus fort qu'eux il fallait qu'ils se mesurent sur tout !

Elisa et Sirius vivaient un amour tumultueux, c'était " je t'aime moi non plus ". Sirius ne savait pas rester en place et lorsqu'une fille le draguait il se laissait faire ce qui énervait prodigieusement Elisa.

Peter était toujours avec la gentille Manuela, il semblait que ces deux là était fait l'un pour l'autre. Manuela était une jeune fille calme et posée. Elle et Peter formait un merveilleux petit couple.

Et puis il y avait Morri et Rémus. Couple bizarre pour certains, parfait pour d'autres quoi qu'il en soit leur histoire ne laissait personne indiffèrent. De nature calme l'un comme l'autre ils tranchaient à coté du caractère enflammé des couples Sirius/Elisa et James/Lily. Ils semblaient se connaître sur le bout de doigts, pas besoin de se parler, un simple regard et tout était dit.

Les vacances d'Avril venaient de se finir, comme pour chaque vacances Rémus et Morri était restés au collège. Les examens arrivaient vite et ils avaient passer leurs journées à travailler. La potion concoctée par Morri semblait faire son effet sur le loup-garou. Le professeur Dumbledore avait envoyé un échantillon au ministère. Si la potion était acceptée par le ministère, Morri obtiendrait une mention spéciale à ses Aspics.

Peter fut le premier à émerger, il se leva difficilement en marmonnant contre ses douleurs, il tourna la tête vers le canapé, Rémus et Morri y étaient allongés. La jeune fille blottit dans les bras de son bien-aimé, ils s'embrassait amoureusement.

-Bon c'est fini vous deux oui ?

Morri brisa le contact et sourit.

-Bonjour Peter bien dormi ?

-Ca va oui !

Elle se leva , Rémus s'étira et l'attrapa par la taille, elle rit et retomba sur le canapé.

Le jeune homme se mit contre son cou et l'embrassa.

Sirius qui avait ouvert les yeux depuis, le regarda d'un œil moqueur.

-Toi qui semblait si timide il y a encore quelques mois…

-Que veux-tu Patmol, nous changeons tous.

Morri se leva.

-Bon je suis désolée mais j'ai cours et je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard, donc debout !

-Tu as raison Morri.

Rémus la suivi, avant de se quitter devant la porte des filles, il prit la jeune fille par la taille.

-Au fait nous sommes le 24, ça fait exactement 4 mois que nous sommes ensemble !

-Exact, bon anniversaire.

Il sourit

-A toi aussi

Il l'embrassa et rejoignit son dortoir .

Lorsque après le repas du soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune, les discussions allèrent bon train.

Au bout de deux heures, les paupières commençaient à être lourdes.

Morri se lova contre son petit ami et lui glissa.

-J'aimerai que l'on aille faire un tour, tu veux bien ?

-Si tu veux oui.

Elle lui prit la main et se leva.

En passant près de Sirius il sentit que le jeune homme lui attrapait le bras

-Et vous allez où comme ça ?

Morri baissa les yeux

-Faire un tour !

-Ou ça ?

Rémus le figea du regard

-Dehors mais ça ne te regarde pas Patmol !

Le jeune Black sourit et chuchota à l'oreille de Rémus :

-N'oublie pas Lunard, le premier à le faire le raconte aux autres !

Il lui lança un regard noir !

Il suivi Morri dans le parc, elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'emmènes en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, Rémus.

Il fut dans un premier temps surprit par la requête puis se dit que c'était un bel endroit pour des amoureux qui fêtaient leur anniversaire.

-Si tu veux, Accio Balai.

Aussitôt le balai de Rémus fendit les airs.

Il monta dessus, et la jeune fille se mit derrière, ils longèrent les tours de Poudlard et se posèrent derrière la statue.

Morri descendit et prit la main de Rémus.

-Viens avec moi.

Il la suivit et contournèrent la statue.

Le jeune homme sourit, elle avait remis la tente , des bougies étaient installées comme il avait fait pour elle.

Elle le fit entrer.

-Tu veux faire un pique nique, tu as faim, Morri ?

La jeune fille s'avança, mit ses bras autour de son cou, elle se laissa tomber l'attirant avec elle, elle le fixa quelques instants et lui glissa a l'oreille.

-J'ai faim de toi !

Rémus se redressa surprit par tant de laissé aller. Il la regarda, lui caressa lentement les cheveux et lui sourit.

D'une main tremblante, elle lui enleva sa cape, puis sa chemise, il sourit.

-Tu es sure ?

Elle rougit

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de quelque chose !

Il rit, elle s'accroupit, il déboutonna lentement sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle fut en sous vêtement, il la fixa quelques instants, il vit ses joues foncées un peu plus ce qui contrastait avec la chair de poule qu'elle avait sur le reste du corps.

-Rechaufagum !

Aussitôt la chaleur de la tente prit quelques degrés.

Elle lui sourit, il la prit dans ses bras l'embrassa, il explora, de ses mains et de sa bouche, chaque parcelle de son corps. Il la senti frémir et se senti vaciller. Il lui semblait que l'un comme l'autre n'arriverait à rien de plus ce soir.

Pourtant il devint nécessaire pour lui comme pour elle d'aller plus loin, de fusionner avec l'autre.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, se laissant mener petit à petit au plaisir d'être avec l'être aimé.

Lorsque Rémus s'allongea à côté de Morri et qu'elle se blottit dans ses bras, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui glissa a l'oreille.

-Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un Morri…

Elle lui sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi Rémus.

Le soleil se leva sur Poudlard, éclairant de ses doux rayons le nid des amoureux.

Ils n'avaient pas dormi, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils avaient parlé, d'eux, de leur avenir, de leur vie, de leurs amis.

Lorsque Rémus expliqua à Morri le marché que les maraudeurs avaient passé en cours de deuxième année : Le premier des quatre à passer à l'acte devait tout raconter aux autres, elle avait éclaté de rire lui répondant qu'il n'y avait pas que les garçons pour faire ce genre de marché stupide et qu'avec Elisa et Lily il existait le même compromis !

Rémus avait rajouté qu'il avait toujours pensé que se serait Sirius le premier mais jamais lui. Il trouvait maintenant cette histoire plutôt gênante et n'avait aucune envie d'aller raconter tous ça à ses amis.

Morri l'embrassa et lui dit que de toute façon il n'y couperait pas, tout comme elle !

Ils quittèrent leur tour avec beaucoup de mal. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de Poudlard, des bruits venaient de la grande salle. Tout leurs camarades devaient être entrain de déjeuner.

Rémus l'embrassa et lui dit :

-On va pouvoir aller se changer tranquillement !

Ils arrivèrent près du tableau de la grosse dame et prononcèrent le mot de passe.

-Désolée, jeunes gens le mot de passe a été changé ce matin.

Morri blanchit.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, se sont vos amis jeune homme qui ont demandé le changement.

-Mais vous nous connaissez, vous pouvez nous laisser passer !

-Désolée, je n'ai pas le droit, allez demander à vos amis, ils vous le donneront !

Rémus et Morri s'éloignèrent.

-Je vais les tuer ceux là ! Je suis sur qu'ils l'on fait exprès !

Morri sourit.

-Avoues que c'est drôle, non !

-Attends de voir tous les regards braqués sur toi en entrant dans la grande salle et tu trouveras ça beaucoup moins drôle !

Il arrivèrent devant la porte , il lui prit la main.

-Bon ne leur donnons pas satisfaction, allons-y la tête haute !

Morri rit devant l'air que Rémus prenait, ils entrèrent.

Aussitôt le brouhaha de la salle se tut et comme l'avait prédit Rémus, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

Sans un mot et comme si de rien n'était, ils s'installèrent a la table des Gryffondors sous l'œil moqueur de leurs amis.

Sirius s'empressa de servir un café à Rémus pendant que James servait Morri.

-Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner Patmol ?

Sirius baissa la tête et étouffa un rire.

-Je vous jure que vous allez me payer ce coup là, vous !

Sirius ne se retint pas plus longtemps et explosa de rire, accompagné de James, Peter, Lily, Elisa et Manuela. Morri regarda Rémus en douce et vu qu'il tentait de caché un sourire.

Alors ?

La petite blague des maraudeurs j'adore !!

Bizz

Léo


	19. Quand les amis s'en melent

Coucou

Bon je ne peux pas répondre a vos reviews mais j'essai de le faire demain !!

Bon sinon j'ai un petit truc a vous annoncé.

Ju (Mon copain, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas) m'a ce week end demandé en mariage !!

Oh mon Dieu, e vais me marié !!!

Ah ah je n'arrive pas a me remettre, c'est terrible, c'est Génial !!

AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh

Bon sinon merci a Diabella et a Morri

Bizz

Léo futur mariée sur excitée !!

****

Chap 20 : Lorsque les amis s'en melent

Après avoir prit leur petit déjeuner, les maraudeurs et les filles remontèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors. Rémus fut surprit de voir que l'ensemble de leur maison les suivait.

-Pourquoi nous suivent ils ?

James sourit.

-En fait, on ne leur pas encore donné le nouveau mot de passe.

Rémus le fixa.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Nous rien, pourquoi !

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Morri se tourna vers les maraudeurs.

-Alors ?

Sirius se tourna vers Rémus .

-Mon petit loup, rappelles-toi que nous avons toujours été amis, hein ?

Connaissant les maraudeurs, ça ne sentait rien de bon.

-Vas y !

-Nous préférions que ce soit toi qui le dise.

Rémus leur lança un regard noir. James se pencha à son oreille et lui glissa le mot de passe. Morri vit Rémus passer au blanc et lancer à ses amis des regards meurtriers !

-Vous n'avez pas fait ça !

Les trois autres lui sourire, à priori très fiers de leur trouvaille.

-Vas y Lunard, donnes le mot de passe nous aimerions bien rentré nous !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre derrière eux, les autres élèves de Gryffondors étaient d'accord.

Rémus se tourna vers la grosse dame, Morri le vit rougir. Derrière Sirius, James et Peter l'encourageait

-Aller Rémus, aller !

Le jeune homme regarda Morri.

-Désolé Morri.

La jeune fille le fixa, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être la dernière idée des maraudeurs.

Rémus respira un grand coup, prit son courage à deux mains et fini par articuler bien plus distinctement et fort qui ne l'avait voulu :

-Morri-et-Rémus-ont-fait-l'amour-cette-nuit !

Rémus lança un regard à Morri, elle était devenue rouge écarlate, le tableau pivota.

-Et bah voilà mon petit loup tu vois c'était pas si compliqué !

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre vous !

Morri passa devant et rejoignit ses amies dans la salle commune, les maraudeurs arrivèrent derrière elles et s'installèrent dans les canapés.

Rémus avança vers Morri et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-La plus belle vengeance que l'on puisse avoir c'est de rentrer dans leur jeu !

Elle le fixa interrogative.

Rémus se tourna vers ses amis.

-Bon et bien moi je vais me doucher puisque je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir ce matin.

Morri commença à comprendre.

-Moi aussi, je vais y aller !

Peter, James, Sirius, Lily, Elisa et Manuela, les regardèrent en souriant et Lily fut la première à répondre.

-Oui, nous te suivons, on veut tout savoir, vous venez les filles ?

Morri prit la main de Rémus.

-Désolé Lily, je ne pense pas aller prendre ma douche de ce coté du dortoir.

Rémus l'entraîna dans l'escalier vers le dortoir des garçons. Leurs amis restèrent quelques instants bouche ouverte puis se mirent à les siffler.

Une fois le jeune couple disparut et le silence revenu, Sirius leur demanda :

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils l'ont fait ?

Elisa réfléchit cinq minutes :

-Morri est plutôt timide alors à moins que Rémus ait pris les devant…

-Non tu ne connais pas Lunard, plus timide que lui tu peux pas !

Le silence se fit.

-Non ils n'ont pas dû le faire !

-En plus ils sont jeunes pour ..pour ça, non ?

-Peter voyons, nous arrivons tous vers nos 17 ans, je ne trouve pas ça choquant !

Sirius reprit

-Oui mais il ne l'ont pas fait.

James les fixa

-Et bien moi je suis certain du contraire !

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin Elisa, vous n'avez pas vu leur yeux quand ils sont entrés dans la salle ?

-Si, ils ont l'air amoureux, qu'en penses tu Sir' ?

-James a raison, le regard de Rémus avait quelque chose de spécial. Il aime Morri depuis le début de l'année et je vous assure que je n'avais jamais vu une lueur pareil dans ses yeux.

Lily regarda ses amis.

-Ils sont habillés pareil qu'hier !

-Oui mais ils ont très bien pu passer la nuit à discuter !

-Peut-être mais ils ne devaient pas être beaucoup habillés alors !

-Pourquoi ?

-Rémus n'avait ni ses chaussettes, ni sa cravate quant à Morri elle affiche non seulement un magnifique suçon mais elle a aussi sa chemise mal boutonnée et sa jupe à l'envers.

Tous les autres la fixèrent.

-Tu as vu tous ça ?

-J'ai l'œil !

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune.

Ni le groupe de filles, ni celui des garçons ne s'attendaient à ce que ces deux là soient les premiers !

Voilà le prochain s'appelle ALORS ?

Et et vous savez quoi ?

Je vais me marié !!

Léo


	20. Alors ?

****

Mystick et bien moi j'ai 24 ans et ju en a 26. Et voilà la suite.

Merci

Mhisoka Merci beaucoup

****

Lupini filiae.Et oui voilà la suit, j'espere qu' elle te plaira autant. Par contre désolée, il n'y aura pas de douche morri mumus ! C'est leur vie privée apres tout !

****

Lilouthephoenix Merci et voilà la suite bizz

****

Chimgrid Et ouais les maraudeurs c'est quelque chose hein !! Oh si met le avec Aurore s'il te plait !

****

Kero VS SAC D'OS Et bien j'ai 24 ans et Ju en a 26 et c'est prévu pour juillet 2005 voilà sinon merci pour la review **marie-anne** Merci et j'espre que la suite te plaira autant

****

Philibia C clair qu'ils sont mimi !!

****

Vengerresse Merci

****

Amy Evans A la la tu vas en avoir des surprises !!

****

Mademoiselle Black Tu sais que j'adore tes fics toi !!

****

Cla Remus02 Non enfin si on arrive au bout doucement mais il faut bien non !

****

Thegirloftheshade Donc je pense que ce chapitre va te

J'adore ce chapitre

Bizz

léo

****

Chap 21 : Alors ?

Le soir d'après, Rémus était dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, il lisait un livre. Il ne devait pas voir Morri ce soir, une soirée entre filles était organisée. Oh il ne se faisait pas d'idée, il allait être le centre de la conversation, lui et la nuit dernière. Il ferma le livre, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il revoyait systématiquement Morri, son visage, ses épaules douce, sa poitrine ronde, sa taille, ses longues jambes fines. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Par Merlin ce qu'elle était belle et désirable. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, Morri et lui avaient fait l'amour. Morri et lui avaient été plus qu'intimes. Morri et lui s'étaient aimé, comme disait Pom-Pom, ils avaient mordu le fruit défendu.

Ca avait été merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux. Tout y étais, l'ambiance, l'endroit, les sentiments, l'envie. Ca avait été Magique.

Il rouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant 3 paires d'yeux le fixer !

-Vous m'avez fait peur !

-A quoi tu pensais ?

Rémus rougit.

-A rien !

-Menteur !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, de toute façon à quoi bon nier, ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé et c'était le pacte qu'ils avaient fait, il ne pouvait pas se défiler maintenant. Sirius s'assit à côté de lui :

-Alors ?

Lily sortit de la salle de bain, le visage couvert d'une crème verte. Vêtu d'un pyjama bleu et de gros chaussons.

Morri et Elisa avec la même mixture étaient assises par terre.

Des bouteilles de bière au beurre étaient ouvertes et des plateaux pleins de gâteaux trônaient sur le parquet.

Lily s'assit avec ses amies.

Elisa et Lily fixèrent quelques instants Morri qui était soudain très inspirée par l'ongle de son pouce.

Elle sentit le regard de ses amies sur elle. Elle leva les yeux :

-Quoi ?

Un coussin lui atterrit en plein visage.

-Alors, racontes !

Rémus était allongé par terre, Sirius sur lui le chatouillait pendant que James et Peter le tenait fermement.

-Ne cherchez pas vous ne saurez rien !

-Oh que si mon petit loup tu vas parler, ça fait parti du pacte, alors racontes !

Rémus tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

-Ok, Ok je capitule !

James et Peter le lâchèrent et s'assirent bientôt rejoint par Sirius.

Rémus remit de l'ordre dans ses affaires et s'assit.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Tout !

Rémus sourit, non, il ne raconterai pas tout certainement pas, il y avait quand même des choses intimes dans le lot. Enfin plus intimes que d'autres parce que en fait tout était intime…

-Youou Rémus, nous sommes là, tu t'es encore perdu dans ton esprit.

-Oh pardon, bon posez des questions et je vous répondrais sauf si j'estime que c'est trop personnel !

Ca réponse fut accompagnée par un grognement de Sirius et c'est James qui commença :

-Bien, alors mon petit Rémus, la plus importante, as-tu vraiment couché avec Morri ?

Rémus leur sourit, ses joues rougirent.

-Oui, j'ai fait l'amour avec Morri !

Sirius le fixa bouche bée, Peter le dévisagea et James arbora un sourire énigmatique.

Dans la chambre des filles, Lily servait la bière. Elisa jeta un coup d'œil à Morri, la jeune fille avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

-Morri, tu ne pourras jamais nous mentir, tu le sais !

Le jeune fille leva les yeux vers son amie, arborant un magnifique sourire.

-Je sais bien hélas !

Lily lui tendit un verre.

-De toute façon, vu ta tête il est clair que tu as prit du bon temps hier !

Morri baissa le visage.

-Heureusement que tu ne vois pas ta mère, elle l'aurait tout de suite su !

Elles rirent toutes les trois.

-Bon et bien commençons mademoiselle !

Morri se redressa

-De toute façon, je n'y couperai pas !

Elisa se lança :

-Première question la plus importante : Tu l'aimes ?

Morri fixa ses amies :

-Plus que tout !

Lily continua :

-Deuxième question tout aussi importante : Il t'aime ?

-Oui, il me l'a dit …deux fois !

Des exclamations de joies se firent entendre jusqu'à dans la salle commune !

Sirius était allongé.

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Notre timide lupin, le premier de nous quatre à passer à l'acte ! Et bah ça alors !

-Je te l'avais dit, Sir', j'en étais sur !

Sirius continua :

-Et alors, c'est comment ?

Rémus le fixa :

-Attend Sirius, comment veux-tu que je te décrive ça ? je pourrais pas, c'est … Pouf… c'est… merveilleux, étrange, fort, bizarre, je sais pas, je pourrais pas te dire en fait !

Peter s'approcha :

-C'était bien ?

Le regard de Rémus se perdit quelques instants dans ses souvenirs.

-Oh que oui, ça c'est sur c'était bien !

James le fixa avec un œil coquin

-Combien de fois ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah Oui, combien de fois ?

Rémus rougit et marmonna :

-Trois !

Sirius sembla sidéré une fois de plus

-Tu caches vraiment ton jeu toi !

Morri tressait les cheveux de Lily, Elisa devant s'appliquait du vernis.

-Alors comme ça, les maraudeurs avait le même pacte que nous ! Tu crois qu'ils en parlent à l'heure qu'il est ?

Morri sourit.

-oh que Oui j'en suis certaine !

Elisa se figea quelques instants le pinceau en l'air.

-Oh fait, vous avez fait ça où ?

-Sur la tour, sous la tente.

Les deux autres filles s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Puis Lily reprit :

-Il avait remit la tente ?

Morri rougit

-En fait c'est moi qui avait mis la tente, c'est moi qui l'ai attiré la haut.

Elisa éclata de rire :

-Et bah bravo !

Le silence se fit quelques instants et Elisa reprit le sourire aux lèvres :

-Morri, Rémus il est bien...

Morri la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-Il est bien quoi ?

-Bah je veux dire, il est bien fait, enfin tu comprends quoi ?

Lily s'étrangla avec sa bière !

-Oh.

Elle sembla réfléchir.

-Oui sans aucun problème, il est bien… fait, en tout cas pour moi !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et Lily reprit :

-Bon je t 'en pose une dernière un peu plus intime :

-J'ai peur mais vas-y…

-T'as prit ton pieds Morri ?

La brune rit de plus belle et fini par lâcher :

-Trois fois !

Bon ce chapitre je l'ai fait en repensant a une conversation il y a quelques années avec mes deux meilleures amies !

Ca devait a quelque chose prés ressemblé a ça (en remplaçant la bière au beurre bien sur)

Bizz

Léo


	21. Pleine lune

Coucou

Désolée

Je n'ai pas vraiment le tps pour les reviews !

Donc merci a Diablella et Morri

Bizz

Léo

Chap 22 : Pleine lune et desillusion

Il était neuf heures lorsque la chambre des garçons commença à s'éveiller, se fut Sirius qui se leva en premier puis James et Peter. James regarda le lit de Rémus, il y dormait comme un bien heureux le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien ça fait plaisir de le voir aussi heureux !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux :

-Messieurs bien le bonjour !

-Salut Rémus, bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir, dur à croire hein ?

-C'est sur ! surtout quand on sait que la pleine lune est ce soir !

James sourit

-Il faut croire que la belle Morri sait y faire pour te fatiguer…

Rémus secoua la tête !

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle, les filles étaient déjà arrivées.

James, Sirius et Peter embrassèrent leur petite amie.

Rémus se tourna vers Lily :

-Morri n'est pas là ?

Sa voix semblait inquiète.

-Pas de panique Lunard, elle s'est juste levée à labour, il faut croire que tu l'as épuisée !

Rémus sourit et sentit une main se glisser autour de sa taille :

-Il ne m'a absolument pas épuisée bande de mauvaise langue !

Rémus la fixa, l'embrassa et ils s'assirent.

La reste de la petite troupe les fixait, Rémus leva les yeux.

-Cessez de nous regarder comme ça !

Sirius reprit :

-Non mais on aime bien voir vos réactions.

Rémus haussa les sourcils.

-Rassures-toi mon cher Sirius, je ne vais pas allonger Morri sur la table et lui faire l'amour devant toute l'école !

-Et bah tu vois c'est bien dommage ça mon p'tit loup !

Morri se leva et prit la main de Rémus, elle le fit se lever :

-Par contre, nous sommes samedi, nous n'avons pas cours, nous vous conseillons donc de passer votre journée dehors et d'éviter de surgir dans un des dortoirs avant ce soir 20 h !

Ils sortirent, laissant leurs amis bouches bées.

Rémus la regarda :

-Morri tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervée et aussi …entreprenante !

-Je vais très bien. Je ne te vois pas ce soir j'ai donc TRES envie de profiter de mon petit ami.

Il était 19h00, dans le dortoir des garçons, Rémus tenait Morri dans ses bras.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non quoi ?

-Habituellement Pom-Pom me donne une potion de Grosdodo lors de mes transformations et bah ce soir, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin !

-A ton service…

Il l'embrassa.

-Bon il faut que je me lève, je vais me doucher et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

-Seulement si je la prend avec toi…

-Ok mais sans arrières pensées ?

-Bien sur !

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain ,il était 20h, la douche avait bien entendu prit un peu plus de temps que prévu !

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune où leurs amis les attendaient.

James les regarda entrer.

-Et bien, j'en connais deux qui ont sacrement les yeux brillants !

-C'est le savon dans l'œil…

Morri explosa de rire.

Rémus se tourna vers elle

-Bon je dois y aller !

Il l'embrassa.

-On se voit demain matin ?

-Je serais là à ton réveil !

-Je sais !

Il sortit et Morri se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regarda ses amis et explosa de rire. Ils la fixèrent surpris

-Ce mec est terrible, je vous assure il est terrible !

Il était un peu plus de minuit, Morri n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, elle pensait à Rémus seul à l'infirmerie.

Elle glissa hors de son lit et s'habilla rapidement. Elle sortie de la maison des Gryffondors. Elle entra à pas de loup dans l'infirmerie, elle se dirigea directement vers le lit ou Rémus avait l'habitude de dormir mais n'y trouva personne.

Elle le chercha dans le noir, elle vit une forme tapis dans un coin et s'en approcha lentement :

-Rémus, c'est toi ?

La forme ne bougea pas

-Rémus ?

Des yeux se tournèrent vers elle, des yeux ambrés, enivrant, captivant. La forme étendit tout ses muscles elle surplombait la jeune fille d'au moins trois têtes. C'est alors que Morri réagit, c'était Rémus, la potion ne semblait plus faire effet. Elle ne reconnu pas son regard, elle n'y voyait à ce moment là que colère et rage.

Elle s'éloigna lentement terrorisée. Le loup-garou s'avança vers elle.

-Rémus, c'est moi, c'est Morri, je t'en pris calmes-toi !

La seule réponse fut un grognement sourd, il s'approcha d'elle et la renifla. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui faire de mal, il savait qui elle était mais la bête en lui ne demandait que ça. Elle avait été enfermée depuis plus de 4 mois maintenant et ne demandait qu'une chose : chasser.

Le loup garou bondit sur elle et elle poussa un cri de frayeur.

Sa dernière heure était arrivée, elle allait se faire tuer par l'homme qu'elle aimait !

Elle se blottit par terre essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger des assauts du loup.

La porte claqua contre le mur et Morri, à sa grande surprise vit apparaître un cerf et un chien. Le chien se lança aussitôt sur le loup garou pendant que le cerf s'approchait de Morri, d'un coup de corne il lui fit signe de monter sur son dos. Sans savoir pourquoi la jeune fille obéit.

L'animal sorti de l'infirmerie et ramena Morri devant la porte des Gryffondors.

Une fois qu'il l'eut posé, l'animal se transforma peu à peu en jeune homme et Morri reconnu James.

-James ?

-On t'expliquera plus tard, je dois aider Sirius. Rentre te couche s'il te plaît.

Morri se mit à pleurer

James s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ecoutes moi Morri, ce n'est pas lui ça, ce n'est pas le Rémus que tu aimes et qui t'aimes. Je sais que tu viens d'avoir la frayeur de ta vie mais s'il te plaît pardonnes-lui.

Elle leva ses jolis yeux bleus vers lui, James comprit pourquoi son ami était tombé amoureux d'elle. Ses yeux étaient si particuliers, envoûtants, magnifiques.

-Je ne lui en veux pas, je m'en veux à moi de ne pas avoir fait la bonne potion !

-Morri, rejoins ton dortoir, fermes ta porte à double tour et lances un sort, il ne viendra pas jusque là normalement mais on ne sait jamais. Je viens te chercher dès que sa tansformation est finie.

Morri exécuta les ordres qui James lui avait donné.

Elle remonta jusqu'au dortoir, s'enferma et jeta un sort.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle regardait dans le parc, elle y vit passer un chien et un cerf accompagné par une immense forme noire.

-Rémus…

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, elle avait toujours les yeux posés sur le parc, c'est à ce moment qu'elle les vit revenir, James et Sirius soutenaient Rémus, devant eux, Peter ouvrait la marche, elle ne l'avait pas vu hier Peter.

Aussitôt elle se leva, retira le sort et rejoignit l'infirmerie.

James Sirius et Peter en ressortaient lorsqu'elle arriva.

-Comment va-t-il ?

James baissa la tête.

-Il s'en remettra !

-Je peux aller le voir ?

-Vas-y mais je te préviens, il s'en veut pour cette nuit, il s'en veut que tu l'ais vu ainsi et il s'en veut de t'avoir fait peur.

Les maraudeurs s'éloignèrent, Morri les rappela

-Eh ?

Ils se tournèrent :

-Merci, Merci beaucoup…

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie. Il était couché sur le côté, elle ne voyait que son dos. Elle s'approcha mais l'infirmière l'interpella.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle !

-Bonjour Madame Pomfresh !

-Je suis désolée mais Monsieur Lupin est trop faible ce matin, je vais vous demander de sortir !

-Oh S'il vous plaît, quelques minutes !

-Non, cette nuit a été éprouvante pour lui, il a besoin de se reposer.

-Pourquoi la potion n'a pas marchée cette nuit ?

-Il semblerait qu'il ait développé des anticorps, la potion n'a plus d'effet sur lui. Un peu comme quand les moldus prennent des antibiotique, leur corps s'habitue et le traitement devient inefficace !

-Je peux le voir, s'il vous plaît ?

-Non, plus tard !

Morri senti les larmes lui monté aux yeux.

-Madame.. Deux minutes pas plus, je vous en pris…

L'infirmière regarda la jeune femme puis son patient.

-Pas plus, je vous préviens, Vous lui dites bonjour et vous partez, vous aurez tout le loisir de le voir plus tard.

-Merci !

Morri avança vers le lit et s'y assit comme à son habitude.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Rémus, il tressaillit. Elle regarda son visage. Il avait les yeux ouverts et fixait un point sur le mur. Des cicatrices lui lacéraient les joues et les lèvres et ses mains étaient mutilées.

-Eh, bonjour mon prince !

Il ne répondit pas. Le cœur de Morri se serra, il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'ignorer.

Elle continua.

-Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, je voulais juste t'embrasser avant de commencer ma journée.

Elle ne vit aucun changement sur son visage.

Elle se pencha sur lui et effleura ses lèvres. Rémus ne bougea pas, il ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Il semblait absent, ailleurs et surtout complètement indiffèrent.

Les yeux de Morri s'embrumèrent.

Elle s'éloigna du lit.

-Bon, je repasserai te voir ce soir !

Madame Pomfresh lui ouvrit la porte.

De son lit, sans se retourner, Rémus lui dit :

-Ce ne sera pas la peine de venir ce soir.

Elle s'arrêta :

-Oh que si j'ai envie de te voir moi !

Il eu un moment de silence avant que Rémus lui réponde

-Oui mais pas moi !


	22. Te quitter

Coucou

Bon et bien je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je vais essaye d'y répondre demain mais je viens de reprendre et je dois dire que je manque un peu de temps. Donc je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser de ne pas répondre systématiquement a vos petits messages mais sachez qu'ils me font tout énormément plaisir.

Une autre petite chose, je cherche quelqu'un doué en dessin qui voudrais bien m'illustrer mes fics donc si vous avez un don n'hésitez pas !!

Comme d'habitude a pars l'histoire, rien n'est a moi

Merci a Diabella et Morri

Bizz

Léo

****

CHAP 23 : TE QUITTER POUR MIEUX T'AIMER

Madame Pomfresh avait été obligée de pousser la jeune fille dehors. Elle ne voulait pas partir pas sans une explication !

Elle était maintenant assise dans la grande salle, les yeux hagards. Lily la fixa :

-Morri, ça va ?

Aucune réponse.

-Morri, t'es avec nous ou tu es à l'infirmerie là ?

Sur ces mots la jeune fille sortie de ses pensées, elle regarda Lily puis Elisa et éclata en sanglots.

Elisa se leva aussitôt et la prit dans ses bras.

-Morri qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Lentement elle se calma et expliqua à ses amies ce que Rémus lui avait dit. Aucune des deux jeunes filles n'étaient au courant pour les transformations de Rémus.

-Attends Morri, il était peut-être un peu stone, tu vas voir, ça ira mieux lorsqu'il sortira.

-Vous croyez ?

-Mais Oui bien sur !

Allongé sur son lit, Rémus fixait désespérément le plafond ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait espéré, que tout s'arrangerait ? que parce qu'il l'aimait, la bête en lui ne lui ferait aucun mal ! Il avait été ridicule et même complètement imprudent, si ses amis n'étaient pas intervenus cette nuit, il aurait pu la tuer ou même pire la mordre.

Il souffla bruyamment. Il allait la quitter, ça valait mieux pour elle. De toute façon il ne la méritait pas !

L'infirmière lui tendis un verre.

-Buvez, ça ira mieux après ça !

Il but le liquide vert d'un coup.

-Vous pouvez sortir si vous vous sentez mieux.

Il s'assit.

-Bien merci.

Il remonta vers la maison des Gryffondors, prononça le mot de passe. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda l'heure, les cours allaient bientôt se terminer, il s'assit dans un canapé, la tête entre les mains.

Le temps passa lentement, Rémus perdu dans ses pensées noires.

La porte s'ouvrit, Lily, Elisa et Morri suivi des Maraudeurs entrèrent.

Leur discussion cessa au moment ou ils le virent assit.

James s'avança :

-Salut mon Lupin, comment va ?

Rémus leva les yeux vers lui et James recula. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Il était blanc comme un linge, ses yeux était rougis, il avait dû pleurer.

Il réussit a articuler :

-Ça va.

Morri s'avança, s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

Le jeune homme sursauta, il ne devait pas la laisser faire, il ne devait pas laisse parler ses sentiments.

Il lui prit la main doucement, Morri sourit, ses amies avaient raison, ça allait s'arranger. Il posa les doigts de la jeune fille sur le canapé

Le sourire de Morri s'effaça et elle le fixa

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Rémus tête basse lui répondit :

-Je crois que toi et moi ça ne peut pas marcher !

Au fur et mesure qu'il disait ces mots, il sentait son cœur se briser de douleur. Morri était pâle, la bouche ouverte comme la plupart des élèves dans la pièce.

-Mais Rémus ...

Le jeune homme se leva, il fallait qu'il soit direct, voir méchant pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'envie de revenir, il se connaissait, il ne pourrait pas la repousser deux fois. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il se détestait, pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit et ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Morri le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, il détourna le regard

-J'ai le droit à une explication, Rémus !

-Bien tu veux une explication, elle est toute simple l'explication. Je voulais gagner ce petit pari avec James, Sirius et Peter, je voulais être le premier. Voilà, maintenant c'est fait, merci bien c'était très agréable mais ça n'ira pas plus loin ! c'est tout !

Il sorti de la salle et se dirigea vers le parc. Il entendit des pas derrière lui

-Rémus !

Il s'arrêta c'était Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Quoi ? il ne me prend rien du tout !

-C'était quoi cette méchanceté gratuite, toi comme moi savons que tu aimes Morri alors pourquoi lui faire ça ?

-Toi tu sais que j'aime Morri ! Et bien je crois que tu me connais mal ! Je voulais gagner ce pari c'est tout !

Sirius lui attrapa le col de sa chemise.

-Ca fait plus d'un mois que Morri et toi avez couché ensemble si tu ne l'aimais pas tu l'aurais quittée avant alors ne me mens pas ! Tu l'aimes !

Rémus se dégagea.

-Tu te trompes !

Sirius sentait la colère monter en lui. Rémus le savait son instinct lui indiquait ce genre de chose.

-Alors pourquoi si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu cherches à la protéger ?

-Je ne cherche pas à la protéger.

-Alors pourquoi tu la quittes ?

-PARCE QUE J'AI COUCHE AVEC ET QUE C'EST TOUT CE QUE JE VOULAIS !

Le point de Sirius partit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La mâchoire de Rémus craqua sous le choc.

Il regarda Sirius dans les yeux, fit demi-tour et sortit.

Sirius bouche ouverte n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de faire.

Lorsque le dîner arriva, il régnait à la table des Gryffondors une certaine tension. Morri la tête dans son assiette, les yeux bouffis, faisait tourner de sa fourchette, les quelques légumes, qu'elle avait consenti à accepter. Les autres la regardait en gardant le silence. Rémus n'était pas réapparut depuis l'incident avec Sirius.

-Sirius, il faut qu'on le retrouve !

Une voix triste répondit avant le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi il faudrait le retrouver ?

-Morri, tu sais que Rémus n'est pas comme ça, tu sais que ce qu'il a dit était faux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est ce que tu penses ! Mais peut-être qu'il est vraiment comme ça ! Alors pourquoi le retrouver, hein, pourquoi ? Laisser-le souffrir dans son coin !

Les autres la fixèrent, Morri était connue pour être calme et d'une grande gentillesse. Sirius se dit qu'elle devait vraiment souffrir pour réagir aussi violemment.

-Morri, Rémus est capable du pire, crois-moi !

Elle le fixa.

-Non, il n'est pas assez courageux pour ça, il n'a pas assez de tripes pour se donner la mort !

Rémus était assis en haut de la tour, c'est le seul endroit auquel il avait pensé. Il fixait le parc devant lui, il allait partir, il ne passerait pas ses Aspics, tant pis. Il savait que s'il restait là, il ne pourrait pas se tenir loin d'elle. Il ne pourrait pas la voir tout les jours, l'entendre, sentir son odeur. Se serait trop dur.

-Allons Mr Lupin, pensez-vous que c'est la bonne solution ?

Rémus sursauta, Le directeur se tenait devant lui.

-En voyez-vous d'autres, monsieur ?

-Et bien affrontez vos sentiments ; vous affrontez vous même !

-Non merci, trop dangereux pour elle. Au moins si je m'éloigne elle ne risque pas de souffrir.

Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda au dessus de ses lunettes.

-Le pensez-vous vraiment ? Ne pensez-vous pas que cette jeune fille souffre déjà ?

-Elle s'en remettra, si je la tue ou si je la mords ce ne sera pas pareil !

-Bien mais je veux que vous passiez vos ASPICS, vos professeurs vous aideront et vous n'aurez qu'à vous présenter le jour de l'examen, maintenant descendez dire au revoir à vos amis !

alors ?

Leo


	23. départ

****

CHAP 24 : DEPART

Le dîner arrivait à sa fin lorsque Dumbledore entra dans la pièce accompagné de Rémus

Morri se tourna vers les maraudeurs.

-Et bah vous voyez, pas la peine de s'inquiète il était parti se réfugier dans les jupes de Dumbledore !

James lui lança un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Rémus, il se passe quelque chose.

Le directeur demanda le silence.

-S'il vous plaît, j'ai une annonce à faire, Mr Lupin ici présent va quitter l'établissement.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, Sirius fixa James et Peter. Morri avait la tête baissée.

Le directeur continua :

-Il partira demain matin par le premier train. C'est donc votre dernière soirée avec lui, profitez-en bien. Rejoignez votre table Mr Lupin.

Rémus se dirigea vers les Gryffondors et s'assit à coté de James.

Le jeune Potter le fixa

-On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

-Rien, tu l'as entendu, je pars, je m'en vais, je quitte Poudlard !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde !

Morri se leva comme une furie :

-NON, CE NE SERA PAS MIEUX POUR TOUT LE MONDE, IL N'Y A QUE POUR TOI QUE CE SERA MIEUX ! TU AVAIS BIEN RAISON , TU N'AS AUCUN COURAGE, TU PREFERES PARTIR PLUTOT QUE D'AFFRONTER LA VERITE, AFFRONTER TES SENTIMENTS. CE SERA MIEUX POUR TOI MAIS PAR POUR NOUS...Pas pour moi !

Rémus, tête baissée ne répondit pas, la jeune fille sortie et fut bientôt suivie de Lily et Elisa.

James se pencha vers Rémus.

-On te comprend pas Rémus, nous sommes tes amis explique nous.

-Que je vous explique quoi ? que j'ai failli la tuer ! que je n'ai pas su me contrôler, que je l'aime à en mourir et qu'il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle se trouve loin de moi, que je ne la mérite pas, qu'elle est trop parfaite pour moi !Que voulez vous que je vous explique ?

-Rémus, tu ne peux pas partir, c'est pas possible et tes examens

-Je reviendrais les passé d'ici un mois.

-Et ou vas-tu aller ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je vais voir.

-Ta décision est prise, Lunard ?

-Oui elle est irrévocable.

La nuit était tombée et tout le monde dormait à point fermé, tout le monde sauf Rémus. Il passait sa dernière nuit ici. Il se leva, il avait envie de voir le parc, de sentir une dernière fois la brise du mois de mai sur lui. Il rejoignit son endroit favoris et s'assit sur le banc.

Il ne lui fallut que peut de temps pour sentir une présence arriver, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle saurait ou le trouver.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Reprends ça, il ne m'est pas destiné.

Rémus regarda le paquet qu'elle lui tendait.

-Non garde-le, je t'en ai fait cadeau.

-Ce collier est destiné à la femme de ta vie, je ne suis pas cette personne.

Elle était la femme de sa vie mais lui n'était pas l'homme de la sienne.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, sans un mot, comme elle l'avait fait il y a quelques mois, il essuya de sa main les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui sourit puis disparut dans le parc.

La jeune fille resta bouche bée quelques instants, elle baissa les yeux, le paquet contenant le collier était toujours posé là.

Morri était allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, sa tête tournait, son corps convulsé.

Après plus d'une heure de soin, elle fini enfin par s'endormir.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall et l'infirmière discutait.

-De quoi souffre-t-elle ?

-Je serais tentée de dire de la pleine lune !

-Pardon ?

-Son état me rappelle étrangement celui de Rémus Lupin au début de ses transformations.

-Oh par Merlin, se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait mordue ?

-C'est possible, mais je pense qu'elle l'aurait dit, elle connaissait l'état de Mr Lupin.

-Y aurait il une autre possibilité ?

-Je vais faire des recherches, pour le moment laissons la dormir.

James était assit sur le lit de Morri, la jeune fille semblait mieux se porter.

-Tu devrais lui dire, Morri.

-A qui ?

-Au pape !

-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais parler à Rémus !

-Non !

-Pourquoi, il le saura bien un jour ou l'autre !

-Ce n'est pas obligatoire !

-Morri…

-Non, il est hors de question que je le vois, c'est de sa faute si je ..je .. suis dans cet état !

-Non mais attends, tu connaissais les risques que tu courrais non ! Tu savais que ça pouvais arriver !

-Non excuse-moi je ne pensais pas, je ne me suis pas douté à un seul moment que ce genre de chose pouvait me tomber dessus !

James se leva

-Je préféré partir, tu es de mauvaise foi !

-Non c'est toi qui le défends systématiquement !


	24. ASPICS

****

Draco tu es a moi Merci

****

Morri Ah oui ça fait aussi parti de mes moments favoris !! Je dois avoue que je suis fiere de moi si j'ai reussi a te faire detester Lupin ne serais ce que quelques secondes ! Belle performance ! lol

****

marie-anne Merci beaucoup mais si ça existe comme moi regarde dans le petit Leoline illustré lol

****

Rekha Et oui mais que veux tu elle est malheureuse !

****

LIsandra La voilà

****

Cla.remus02 ok donc t'es bien ensevelie

****

Lilouthephoenix ca c la grande question !!

****

Enola83 A la la le beau rémus va t il revenir ?

Alors est ce que Morri est un loup-garrou ? Est ce que Rémus l'a mordu ?

Que de questions hein !! Mais me connaissant vous ne trouvez pas que ce serait trop simple ????

Merci a diabella et a Morri

Et puis comme d'habitude rien est a moi a pars l'histoire

Bizz

Léoline

****

CHAP 25 : ASPICS

Les septième années de Poudlard étaient tous devant la grande salle, attendant l'ouverture des portes.

On était fin juin, ils passaient aujourd'hui leur ASPICS.

James scrutait la foule à la recherche de Rémus. Morri soupira, elle était blanche.

Sirius lui demanda :

-Morri, tu es sure que ça va ?

-Oui, ce n'est rien, c'est bientôt la pleine lune.

-Je vois !

James agita son bras

-Le voilà, il est là !

Rémus s'avança vers lui. Son teint était pâle, ses joues creusées, il semblait mal en point.

-Pouf, mon Lupin, t'es pas beau à voir !

-Bonjour Sirius, heureux de te voir.

Peter, James, Sirius, Lily , Elisa et Manuela le saluèrent.

Morri s'approcha :

-Bonjour Rémus.

Il la fixa, quelque chose avait changé en elle, il le sentait, ses instincts ne se trompaient jamais.

-Euh Bonjour Morri.

Il la dévisagea essayant de comprendre.

Elle semblait fatiguée et était d'une pâleur à faire peur.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Ca passera d'ici quelques jours.

Elle se tourna, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et chacun pris sa place.

Rémus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son devoir, il y avait quelque chose chez Morri qui lui semblait bizarre, quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi et puis quelques minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve, une évidence apparue dans son esprit. Elle sentait le loup, ou plutôt la louve c'était une odeur féminine qu'il avait sentie. Mais comment était-ce possible, pour que ses instincts le sentent il fallait qu'elle se soit fait mordre ? mais par qui ? lui ?

Le professeur ramassait les copies et il vit la jeune fille s'éloigner

-Morri !

Elle se tourna

-Oui, je peux t'aider ?

-On peut parler ?

-Il y a un mois, j'aurais aimé aussi qu'on parle tout les deux mais tu avais l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement donc excuses-moi mais non je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

Elle s'éloigna.

-Qui t'as mordu Morri, c'est moi ?

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna :

-Quoi ?

-Mes instincts ne me trompent jamais Morri, tu as sur toi cette odeur animal tu es pâle, mal en point, je sais de quoi je parle, alors ?

-Alors quoi, tu veux savoir si c'est à toi que je dois mon état ?

Il acquiesça de la tête

-Et bien oui mon petit Rémus, c'est toi qui m'a fait ça !

Il resta bouche bée. Il l'avait mordu, par Merlin, il avait transformé la femme qu'il aimait en un monstre tout comme lui !

Il leva les yeux mais elle n'était plus là !

Il fallait qu'il la trouve, qu'il lui parle, qu'il s'excuse, même s'il savait que ça ne changerait rien que le mal était fait maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers son ancienne maison, les maraudeurs étaient assis dans la salle commune.

-Vous avez vu Morri ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

-Elle m'a tout dit !

-OH …

-Et vous le saviez vous, je suppose, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Ce n'était pas à nous de le faire Rémus !

-Vous savez ou je peux la trouver ?

-Non !

Il ressortit et parcouru le parc de long en large.

Il remontait vers le collège lorsqu'il reconnu son odeur, elle était dans le coin. Il tourna sur lui-même, personne puis instinctivement, il leva les yeux.

-La tour la plus haute. Accio balai !

Il se posa tout en douceur sur la plate forme, il n'y avait ni bougie, ni tente mais juste elle. Assise contre la statue. Il s'approcha, elle pleurait. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

-Je savais bien que tu finirais par me trouver !

-Je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite.

Un ange passa.

-Morri, je suis tellement navré, crois-moi je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, c'est pour ça que je suis parti pour ne pas te faire du mal.

-Tu m'en as fais en partant.

-Si j'étais parti ne serais ce qu'une nuit avant, tu ne serais pas malade aujourd'hui.

Elle sourit

-Non pour ça il aurait fallu que tu partes un bon mois avant.

-Quoi ? je n'ai pas pu te mordre avant …

-Qui t'as dit que je m'étais fait mordre ?

Il réfléchit

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que c'était moi et puis cette odeur de loup sur toi, tes joues pâles, ton air fatiguée.

-Je t'ai dit la vérité tout à l'heure c'est toi qui la interpréter. Je ne me suis pas fait mordre… Je suppose que l'odeur animal que tu sens est celle de ton enfant !

Hum hum, on se calme et on ne tue pas l'auteur !!!

Je vous voit deja en train de hurler sur votre pc mais ça ne sert a rien mes petits reviewers adorés, ça ne sert a rien du tout !!

Prend un air sadique

Aller a demain !

Léoline


	25. Felicitations

Coucou

Je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez mais j'ai vraiment très peu de temps a moi en ce moment, je ne vais donc pas y répondre une a une. J'essaierai de le faire avant al fin de la semaine, promis !

Donc voilà la suite.

Merci a diabella et Morri

Rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi

**CHAP 26 : FELICITATIONS**

Rémus la fixa.

Que venait-elle de dire là ?

-Quoi ?

-Je suis enceinte Rémus !

Il essaye de rassembler ses esprits.

-Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui, d'un peu plus de deux mois !

Il réfléchit quelques minutes.

-De deux mois ?

-Oui, tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis encore longtemps ça devient lassant !

Il la dévisagea

-Il est de moi ?

-Bah oui, nigaud !

Oh par Merlin, c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça !

Et bah bravo je me présente Rémus lupin 17 ans, loup-garou, futur papa ! !

-Rémus, ça va ?

Il la regarda la bouche toujours ouverte et secoua la tête négativement

-Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

-Euh bah tu sais, tu es parti comme ça du jour au lendemain alors ...

-Alors tu t'es dit pourquoi lui demander son avis, hein !

-Non mais...

-Bon on se calme ! Pourquoi tu l'as gardé, nous n'avons que 17 ans Morri, nous sommes beaucoup trop jeunes pour élever un enfant !

-A parce que c'est de nouveau NOUS ! Tu ne t'es pas soucié de moi pendant le mois qui vient de passer.

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça, il ne s'était pas soucié d'elle ! Il n'avait pas passer une minute sans penser à elle, à se demander ce qu'elle faisait et elle ose lui dire ça !

Il se leva et pris son balai

-C'EST ÇA VA T-EN ! J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE TU NE SAIS FAIRE QUE ÇA ! ASSUMES-TOI UN PEU, ASSUMES TES GESTES ET TES ACTIONS, ASSUMES TES PAROLES ET TES SENTIMENTS REMUS !

-MAIS DE QUOI TU ME PARLES ! JE N'ETAIS MEME PAS AU COURANT, SI JE N'ETAIS PAS VENU J'AURAIS APPRIS DANS 18 ANS QUE J'AVAIS UN ENFANT ! ET J'ASSUME TOUJOURS MES PAROLES ET MES ACTIONS MAIS LA ON NE M'A PAS DEMANDE MON AVIS ! !

-TU ASSUMES TES PAROLES, HEIN ?

-TOUT A FAIT !

-ALORS POURQUOI ES-TU PARTI ? POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSEE ALORS QUE TU AVAIS DIT M'AIMER ? POURQUOI REMUS ?

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME COMME UN FOU, JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU SOUFFRES A CAUSE DE MOI !

Elle le fixa

-SI TU M'AIMES NE ME LAISSES PAS, NE M'ABANDONNES PAS COMME ÇA.

-TU MERITES MIEUX QUE MOI MORRI, TU MERITES BEAUCOUP MIEUX !

-CE N'EST PAS A TOI D'EN JUGE, JE SAIS QUE TU ES L'HOMME DE MA VIE !

-TU TE TROMPES !

Il enfourcha son balai

-POURQUOI ES-TU EN COLERE APRES MOI, TU CROIS QUE JE L'AI FAIT EXPRES ! PEUT-ETRE DOIS JE TE RAPPELER QUE JE N'ETAIS PAS TOUTE SEULE ! TU N'AVAIS PAS L'AIR DE T'EN SOUCIER A CE MOMENT LA !

-MORRI, je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu es enceinte, je suis en colère parce que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me le dire !

-Tu étais parti !

-Et alors, rien ne t'empêchait de me joindre, James et Sirius m'envoyaient un hiboux toutes les semaines !

-Ne me laisse pas Rémus, j'ai besoin de toi…

-Et moi, j'ai besoin de réfléchir !

Il la fixa, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Il tapa du pied et s'envola.

Morri le regarda partir et s'effondra sur le sol.

Il se tourna vers la tour, elle était à genoux par terre, la tête dans les mains. La pluie commençait à tomber, mouillant ses cheveux noirs.

Oh ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette fille, il était dingue d'elle, pourtant que pouvait-il lui apporter ! Rien, il n'avait rien à lui offrir si ce n'est la pauvreté, la peur et peut-être des blessures. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir, il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

Il fit demi-tour, le balai fut à peine posé qu'il en sauta, se précipita vers elle, il la rejoignit à même le sol. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Chut, Morri, c'est bon.

Elle releva la tête.

-Je t'en pris ne pars pas, ne me laisses pas. Je vais me faire avorter Rémus, je te le promets mais ne pars pas, je ne suis plus rien sans toi.

Il l'embrassa

-Ça va aller, je suis là, je ne te quitterai plus, je te le promets, nous allons élever ce bébé ensemble, Morri, tous les deux. Mais je t'en supplie ne pleurs plus.

La pluie redoubla et Rémus fini par lâcher Morri, il la regarda, elle s'était endormie sur son épaule, les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

Il rejoignit la terre ferme et la maison des Gryffondors. Sans un mot et sans un regard, il traversa la salle commune Morri endormie dans ses bras.

Il lui enleva ses vêtements trempés et la coucha dans son ancien lit.

Avant de remonter la couverture sur elle, il posa une main hésitante sur son ventre et sourit.

Il descendit dans la salle commune, s'assit auprès de ses amis. Ils le fixèrent pendant un instant. Il éclata en sanglots. James s'approcha de lui.

-Rémus, ça va aller ?

-Oui, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent

Lily le prit par l'épaule.

-Comment va Morri ?

-Pouf dur à dire, je crois qu'elle va mieux !

Ils le fixèrent et il finit par leur dire

-Nous nous sommes disputés. J'ai voulu partir mais je n'ai pas pu et je vais être papa !

James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Elisa et Manuela le regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire.

-Et bien je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne phrase mais félicitations !

Il leva les yeux et sourit.

-Si, je crois que c'est la bonne phrase, merci Sirius

Voili, voulou alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Il ne reste que 3 petits chapitres !!

Je suis un peu triste quand meme


	26. Tout rendre dans l'ordre

Coucou

Bon et bien voilà les aventures de Morri et Rémus.

L'histoire touche a sa fin.

Il faut savoir qu'il y a deux fins possibles.

Je n'en mettrai qu'une en ligne, ceux qui voudront connaître l'autre pourront me la demandé je leur enverrai par mail.

Voilà

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews mais je dois poste ce chapitre a partir d'un Pc public, je ne peux pas répondre mais au pire vendredi matin ce sera fait, je vous le promet !!

Je suis en train de penser que d'ici la fin de la semaine cette fic sera finie !!

Snif !!

Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous retrouverez les perso de cette fic dans une autre, je n'ai pas encore le titre et se sera quelque chose d'assez court ( 4-5 chapitres pas plus)

Voilà

Merci a Morri et Diabella

Rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi

Bizz

Léo

****

Chap 27 : Tout rentre dans l'ordre

Lorsque Morri se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers la droite, les autres lits étaient vides, des affaires étaient étalées un peu partout, elle était dans la chambre des garçons. Elle se tourna vers la gauche.

Sur une chaise à coté d'elle, Rémus s'était assoupi. Elle le regarda dormir quelques minutes, il semblait inquiet, nerveux.

Ses paupières se levèrent.

-Bonjour Rémus.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns.

-Bonjour Morri, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va, tu es là maintenant.

-Ecoutes Morri, je suis désolé de mettre comporté ainsi.

-Je sais Rémus, je sais. Dis-moi juste une chose…

-Si tu restes maintenant c'est pour moi ou pour le bébé ?

-Je vais être franc, je pense que si tu ne m'avais pas avoué être enceinte, je serais reparti.

Le regard de Morri s'assombrit.

-Mais attends, Morri, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, je ne serais pas parti parce que je ne t'aimais pas mais pour te protéger, pour t'éviter de souffrir. Je t'aime Morri, je suis complètement fou de toi.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu t'es enfui. Je savais ce que tu étais lorsque nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter, je t'accepte et je sais ce que je risque.

-Je sais. Morri, es-tu consciente que l'enfant que tu porte peut-être atteint de lycanthropie ?

-Je le sais oui. D'après Pom-Pom, il sera loup-garous, je ressens depuis peu l'arrivée de la pleine lune. Je sens mon sang bouillir ces nuits là. L'infirmière a cru au début que je m'étais fait mordre mais c'est uniquement dû à la réaction du bébé.

Un silence se fit. Rémus semblait perturbé, il allait être papa à 17 ans, il avait transmit sa maladie à son enfant. A coté de ça, Morri allait être la mère de ce petit bout, il l'aimait et quelque part au fond de son cœur, il était heureux de tout ça. Et puis il savait, il l'avait senti quand il avait revu Morri.

-Au fait, je sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon !

Morri le fixa.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-L'instinct

-Et ?

-Tu veux savoir ?

-Oui !

-C'est une fille, Morri, une petite fille.

Il vit le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminer.

-Une fille ?

-Oui

-Une demoiselle Lupin !

Rémus sourit. Oui, ce serait une demoiselle Lupin

Ils discutèrent longuement tout les deux. Rémus informant Morri des risques qu'elle courait. Morri souhaitait garder le bébé malgré les protestations de Rémus. Il finit par se résigner et accepta son nouveau rôle.

-Les autres sont partis déjeuner ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas où ils ont dormi, ils sont adorables quand il veulent !

-Nous allons déjeuner, j'ai une fin de loup !

Il sourit à l'allusion.

-M'étonnes pas si cet enfant à le même appétit que moi !

Elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle se tourna vers lui, s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, l'information du retour de Rémus avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Rémus se demanda s'ils étaient aussi au courant de l'état de Morri. Ils s'installèrent avec leurs amis.

James les fixa.

-Alors vous deux ?

-Et bien ça va !

-C'est tout ?

-Que veux-tu de plus ?

-Je ne sais pas, un semblant d'explication.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer James, je suis de retour, Morri et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble, je ne repartirai pas et j'assume !

-C'est tout ?

-Non, une dernière chose, je l'aime.

Les autres sourirent

-Depuis le temps qu'on le disait !

-Et vous ?

James regarda Lily

-Oh bah rien de très nouveau ! !

Morri le fixa

-C'est ça Oui, tu oublies de dire que tout les maraudeurs ici présents ainsi que ces jeunes demoiselles ont goûtés aux plaisirs de la chair !

Rémus regarda ses amis amusés.

-Voyez vous ça !

-Oh ça va Rémus, tu nous as tous battus sur ce coup là ! Et au fait, se sera qui le parrain ?

La salle était silencieuse, Rémus roula des yeux énormes à Sirius.

-Bon bah s'ils étaient pas au courant voilà qui est fait

-Allez réponds, ce sera moi Rémus, dit je veux être le parrain du premier mini maraudeur !

-Bon et bien ce ne sera pas toi, vu que ce sera plutôt une mini maraudeuse

Lily fixa son amie.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir, Morri n'est enceinte que de 2 mois !

Morri regarda Rémus.

-Il est peut-être temps de tout leur expliquer non ?

Il regarda les maraudeurs qui acquiescèrent de la tête.

-Bien mais pas ici !

Voilà

A demain pour l'avant dernier

Bizz

Léoline


	27. La vie continue

**Draculette** Merci beaucoup

**Cla****.Rémus2** Merci

**Lilouthephoenix** Merci

**Draymione**Merci heureuse que ça te plaise

**Ombre 176** Ca dépendra de la fin que tu veux lire !

**Enola83** et oui la fin arrive

**Rekha** a ça tu le saura dans le dernier chapitre

**Marie-anne** merci

Le dernier chapitre est pour demain !!

Merci a Morri et Diabella

Bizz

Léo

**Chap**** 28 : ****la vie continue**

Ils étaient tous installés dans la chambre des garçons, Morri et Rémus se tenaient au centre.

-Bien, je sais que Morri attends une fille car c'est mon instinct qui me le dit.

Les trois filles le fixèrent en pensant certainement qu'il était complètement cinglé.

-Comme vous l'avez certainement constaté, je suis plutôt d'une nature fragile !

-C'est vrai tu es régulièrement malade.

-Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que cette maladie correspondait à certains jours du mois ?

Elisa, Lily et Manuela se regardèrent.

-Euh non.

-Bon et bien pour faire court je suis atteints d'une maladie qui s'appelle la lycanthropie

Morri reprit :

-Rémus est un loup-garou voilà pourquoi la pleine lune agissait sur lui !

Les trois jeunes filles écarquillèrent les yeux et Rémus reprit :

-Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis parti, j'avais peur de blesser Morri.

Elisa hésita

-Mais Morri, est-ce pour ça que depuis quelques temps tu es toi aussi malade à l'arrivée de la pleine lune ? Rémus t'a mordu ?

-Non pas du tout mais hélas, le bébé tient déjà de son père et a hérité de sa maladie. C'est donc lui qui réagit à la pleine lune et qui me rend par la même occasion malade.

Lily se leva

-Depuis quand sais-tu que Rémus est un loup-garou, Morri ?

-Depuis l'année dernière, disons que Rémus m'intéressait et j'ai cherché à savoir ce qu'il avait.

-Et tu ne nous as rien dit !

-Ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire !

-Rémus, depuis quand ?

-Ca fera 7 ans le mois prochain.

-Bien ça explique beaucoup de chose !

Rémus les fixa

-Ca ne vous effraie pas ?

Elisa lui sourit

-Ca fait 7 ans que l'on vit avec un loup-garou, 7 ans qu'il se transforme sans rien nous faire, ce n'est pas parce que maintenant nous le savons que ça change quelque chose !

Il se tourna vers les deux autres

-Lily ?

-Moi pareil que Elisa, j'ai du mal à te voir en méchante bestiole, désolée !

-Manuela ?

-Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à assimiler mais je pense que je devrais m'y faire.

Morri se lova dans les bras de Rémus.

-Et bah tu vois.

-Euh Morri, l'enfant que portes sera aussi un loup-garou ?

-Oui, Lily.

-Dès son plus jeune âge ?

Morri regarda Rémus, en fait elle n'en savait rien du tout, est-ce que ça se manifesterait plus tard ou bien dès sa naissance ?

-Elle se transformera dès la première lune. Il faut donc être très prudent qu'en à la date d'accouchement, il faut évité que ce soit un jour de pleine lune ou pire une nuit ! Il est aussi probable que ce soit une enfant chétive et il y a des risques qu'elle ne supporte pas la transformation. Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je préfères être franc, il se peut que notre enfant meurt lors de sa première transformation.

Il serra Morri dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Elle s'était laissée emporter par la joie de porter cet enfant et avait totalement oublié les risques.

Lily regarda ses deux amis, ils semblaient l'un comme l'autre bouleversé à cette idée.

-Quels sont les risques pour Morri ?

-Tu veux dire le jour de la naissance ?

-Oui !

-Et bien si elle accouche en dehors de la pleine lune, se sont les risques normaux d'un accouchement. Si elle accouche pendant la pleine lune, elle subira une césarienne, de plus il y a un risque énorme de mélange de sang. Pour vérifier ça, Pomfresh va faire des tests, si le bébé a un sang plus proche du loup que de l'homme il est probable que Morri soit elle aussi contaminée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on la transfusera régulièrement pour que le mélange ne soit pas possible.

Un silence se fit dans la pièces et Rémus reprit :

-Je ne suis pas un salaud, c'est pour ça que je suis parti, je pensais la protéger, je savais ce que notre histoire pouvait amener. Aujourd'hui, Morri et moi avons longuement discuté. Elle veut garder cet enfant, je vais vous avouer deux choses, la première est que je suis heureux d'être papa. J'essaie de me dire que tout ira bien et qu'avec un peu de chance on trouvera une formule pour que le bébé n'ait pas à subir ce que je vis tout les mois. Je suis heureux que ce soit Morri qui le porte, je ne pouvais pas rêver de plus merveilleuse maman.

La deuxième chose, c'est que je préférerais qu'elle se fasse avorter, pas parce que je ne veux pas de cet enfant mais parce que j'ai peur pour elle. J'ai peur d'un accident, j'ai peur que le bébé naisse et qu'il ne survive pas à la transformation, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

Elisa, Lily et Manuela se rapprochèrent de leur petit amis respectif, conscientes à cette instant du bonheur qu'elles avaient d'être amoureuse de " personnes normales ".

Manuela reprit :

-En tout cas, Rémus, il y a une chose sur laquelle Morri ne nous avait pas menti, tu es quelqu'un de courageux, de très courageux. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre en sachant tout ça .

Sirius s'avança, à priori troublé parce qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin ce qu'impliquait la maladie de son ami. Il le voyait aujourd'hui autrement.

-Il y a une autre personne ici courageuse, c'est Morri, elle sais ce qu'elle risque, elle sait que ce ne sera certainement pas rose tout les jours et pourtant elle l'accepte sans ciller !

Rémus embrassa la jeune fille.

-Vous comprendrez maintenant pourquoi ces histoires de parrains et de marraines nous préférons ne pas y penser pour le moment, nous voudrions attendre qu'elle naisse, que Morri et le bébé soient en bonne santé et seulement à ce moment là, nous verrons pour faire une fête.

Les autres acquiescèrent de la tête.

-En attendant la vie continue !


	28. Fin

****

Chimgrid Et si désolé voilà le dernier !! je suis sur quelque chose en ce moment avec les mêmes perso mais je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une suite

****

Cla.Remus02 Merci

****

Mémé Moi aussi je la préfère et je pense que c'est la meilleure que j'ai écrite ( non pas que je me lance des fleurs mais je trouve que certaines ne sont pas terribles et je dois avoué ne pas être des plus fière de La prophétie par exemple. Par contre j'adore celle ci et le secret des préfets

****

Kero Vs Sac d'Os Merci mais tu sais que j'ai toujours pleins de choses dans mon sac, je vais donc vous en ressortir une d'ici peu !

****

Enola83 Ca dépendra quel fin tu veux lire

****

Lilouthephoenix Voilà

****

Ombre176 Te voilà servi, j'ai une autre fin plus triste si tu la veux.

Bon alors ceux qui veulent la deuxième fin lèves le doigt bien haut !!

Je compte

Allez voici la fin des aventures de Morri et Rémus. C'est une sorte de prologue.

J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas pour moi ça a été un plaisir de l'écrire.

Merci a Diabella et Morri

Euh au fait vous deux, je vous envoie une autre fic pour commentaire, correction et appréciation !! Merci le Miss!

Rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi

Bizzz

Leo

****

chap 29 : Premiere année a Poudlard

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, se tenait a droite du directeur. Le professeur Mac Gonagall appelé un a un les premières années pour passé sous le chapeau.

Cette scène fit revenir Rémus des années en arrière, lors de son arrivé en tant qu'élève bien sur mais aussi le premier jour ou il avait enseigné. Il avait été stressé pendant toutes les vacances, Morri c'était moqué de lui avec ça.

Il était a peine plus âgé que ses élèves a cette époque là et les débuts avait été difficile surtout pour se faire respecté mais au fur et a mesure il avait su s'imposer et il été resté contre toute attente le professeur de DCFM.

Dumbledore lui avait proposé cette place, lorsqu'il avait su que Morri était enceinte, le jeune homme qu'il était avait accepté sans hésité, et voilà que maintenant il entamait sa onzième année d'enseignement

Ses transformations lui avait obligé de loupé les cours mais depuis que Morri et ses collègues avait peaufiné la potion sans loup, il ne ressentait ces jours là qu'une légère fatigue.

Morri Ah Morri, il l'aimait comme au premier jour, comme la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard.

Elle était maintenant chef du service Herbologie a Ste Mangouste. Ils vivaient confortablement dans leur appartement de Poudlard.

Il regarda une des jeunes filles qui attendait qu'on l'appelle. Brune les cheveux longs, de grands yeux bleus, ce qu'elle pouvait ressemblé a sa mère celle là ! Dire qu'il avait failli ne jamais la connaître !

Il se souvenait de chaque instant depuis le moment ou il avait su que Morri était enceinte. Les explications quelques peu houleuses avec le père de Morri.

__

Flash back

__

La maison des gryffondors ressemblait a une véritable fourmilière. Tout le monde s'activait dans tous les sens. Demain était une journée spéciale, c'était la remise des diplômes.

Rémus lui gardait son calme légendaire, Morri n'était pas encore descendu.

James s'approcha

-Rémus, tu me semble bien trop calme !

-Quoi ? Non c'est juste la remise des diplômes

-Oui, je sais mais il y a les parents de Morri ce soir !

Rémus fit la grimace, il le savait parfaitement ça !

-Et ça ne te stress pas plus que ça ? Je vois ce soir pour la première fois Mr et Mme Evans, je présente Lily a mes parents et je suis dans un état pas possible alors j'ose même pas imaginé si Lily était enceinte comment je serais !

Rémus se leva

-Merci James, voilà que je stresse maintenant !

Ils descendirent le grand escalier main dans la main. Un tas de personnes, sorciers, moldues, cracmol se tenaient dans le hall. Morri regarda a droite et a gauche avant de lâché la main de Rémus et de se lancé dans les bras de sa mère.

-Bonjour Man

-Bonjour ma petit chérie, ce que tu m'as manqué

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Ou est papa ?

-Il dépose les valises dans notre chambre

Morri se tourna vers Rémus, elle l'attira par la main

-Maman, je te présente Rémus Lupin

-Bon ..bonjour madame, enchantée de faire votre connaissance

-Bonjour Rémus, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Morri regarda sa mère

-Euh man, Rémus est ..

Sa mère sourit, elle avait a priori bien l'intention de laisse sa fille se dépatouillé toute seule

-Oui, ma chérie, qui est Rémus ?

-Et bien c'est mon ami.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel

-Enfin, il est plus que ça, il est mon petit ami.

Sa mère la regarda avec un œil complice

-Je l'avais bien comprit ainsi ma puce.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'a rien dit !

-Parce que c'est très drôle de te voir rougir !

Morri avait les joues empourprées et Rémus rit de la voir ainsi. Elle lui assena un puissant coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Cesse de rire, Lupin !

Rémus regarda la mère de son amie

-Elle est très susceptible en ce moment !

Morri lui jeta un œil mauvais et marmonna

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille

-Papa.

-Bonjour mon cœur, comment vas tu ?

-Bien ca va et toi

-Ca va, Oh mais tu as enfin tenu compte de mes conseils

-Quoi ?

-Tu as pris quelques kilos !

Morri leva les yeux vers Rémus et rougit

-Euh, je ne crois pas non !

-Et bien en tout cas tu as l'air en pleine forme, tu resplendis ma puce

Elle prit la main de Rémus

-Papa, je te présente Rémus Lupin

Rémus serra la main tendu devant lui

-Bonjour jeune homme

-Bonjour Monsieur

-Chéri, c'est le petit ami de Morri !

-Oh, ravi de vous connaître

-Moi de même monsieur

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Mark

-Oui exact, comme vous pouvez m'appeler Diane, nous somme normalement amené a nous revoir.

Il sourit, oh oui je vais vous revoir plus vie que vous ne le pensez.

Le repas dans la grande salle fut joyeux, les parents assis avec leurs enfants, les élèves quelques peu gênes de devoir présenté un ou une amie. A la table des gryffondors, James se tenait droit comme un I, devant Mr et Mme Evans. Lily assise a cote, ne semblait pas trop quoi faire devant Mme Potter.

Peter et ses parents avaient pris place a la table des Poussfoufle avec Manuela. Bien entendu les parents de Sirius n'étaient pas venu et celui ci ne s'en portait que mieux. Il tenait la main d'une Elisa rouge de confusion et discutait joyeusement avec le père de celle ci pas le moins impressionné. Rémus et Morri étaient assis l'un a côté de l'autre, en face se tenait Mark et Diane.

La fin de la soirée arriva rapidement

-Maman, papa, voulez vous prendre un café avec nous ?

-Bien sur ou allons nous

-Oh je pensais aller chez les Gryffondors

-Très bien nous vous suivons.

Morri et ses parents étaient installés sur le canapé de la salle commune, Rémus servait café et thé. Il n'y avait personne dans toute la maison, Rémus se demanda pendant un moment si ses camarades n'avaient pas été prié de ne pas revenir pour le moment.

-C'est vraiment très agréable comme endroit.

-Oui en effet

-Morri tu as vraiment l'ai soucieuse, que t'arrive t-il ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers sa mère

-Il y a en effet quelque chose que nous aimerions vous dire

Rémus vit Diane se redresse et se dit que d'ici peu il n'aurait plus le droit de l'appeler par son prénom !

Morri commença

-Voilà en fait, pour commencer, Rémus est atteints d'un maladie un peu rare

-Oh et qu'est ce ?

-La lycantropie.

Le père de Morri se tourna vers Rémus

-Qu'est ce que c'est jeune homme ?

-En fait, pour faire simple, je .. je suis un loup-garou !

La mère de Morri sursauta

-Oh par Merlin ! !

-Maman calmes toi s'il te plaît, Rémus est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je t'assure !

Contre toutes attente le père de Morri continua

-Et puis, ce n'est pas le seul loup-garou que nous connaissons, non !

-Bien sur mais là c'est le petit ami de ta fille

-Oui et il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimé !

Un ange passa, Rémus avait la tête baissé, ça promettait pour le reste !

-Continue mon ange.

Morri se plongea dans la contemplation de ses mains.

-Et bien pour continué, comment dire, et bien Rémus et moi avons une relation très sérieuse

Diane inclina la tête

-C'est bien ça ma chérie. N'en n'est pas honte, c'est normal a ton âge.

-Et disons que par inadvertance, je .. je suis comme qui dirai un petite peu enceinte !

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle commune. Les yeux des parents de Morri allait de Rémus a leur fille, interloqués par la nouvelle.

Le premier a régir fut son père

-MORRIGAN ! ! NON MAIS COMMENT AS TU PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! !

-Papa, je t'en pris ne hurle pas

-QUE JE NE HURLE PAS, MAIS ETES VOUS CONSCIENTS L'UN COMME L'AUTRE DE CE QUE CA SIGNIFIT !

-Oui nous le savons, Mark

Le père de Morri se tourna vers Rémus

-OH POUR VOUS C'EST FACILE, VOUS NE RISQUEZ RIEN !

-Papa comment oses tu, Rémus me demande depuis le début d'avorté, c'est moi qui ne veux pas, c'est mon enfant, il a été conçu dans l'amour et il est hors de question malgré tout les risques que ça peut engendré que j'abandonne cet enfant !

-Morrigan, calmes toi ma chérie. Une grossesse n'est jamais quelque chose de facile et surtout a ton âge. Sans parler de la maladie de Rémus, comprends que nous soyons inquiets pour toi.

-Je comprends très bien ça maman, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour accusé Rémus de tout les maux de la terre.

-Je suis d'accord, Mark assieds toi s'il te plaît, nous devons parlé en adultes responsables

-Diane, ce ne sont pas des adultes, ce sont des gamins de 17 ans poussés par leurs hormones !

-S'il te plaît, dois je rappeler a quel âge nous nous sommes rencontrés, a quel âge nous nous sommes réveillés l'un a coté de l'autre pour la première fois et quand avons nous décidé de nous marié.

Mark s'assit à coté de sa femme

Morri et Rémus en face d'eux. Rémus instinctivement prit la main de Morri.

-Bien, alors que comptez vous faire, vous savez qu'avec un enfant les études sont finies pour vous !

-Nous le savons oui !

-Alors Rémus, comment comptez vous subvenir aux besoins de votre famille

-Et bien, le professeur Dumbledore m'a gentiment proposé un poste ici pour enseigner le DCFM

Morri le regarda.

-Désolé Morri, j'a complètement oublié de te le dire

Elle lui sourit

Diane reprit

-Et toi Morrigan ?

La jeune fille fixa sa mère

-Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom en entier ! Mais pour répondre a ta question et bien je ne sais pas pour le moment. On m'a proposé un poste a Ste mangouste. Dans la recherche médicinale.

-Bien et ou vivrez vous ?

Rémus reprit

-Poudlard, du moins si Morri est d'accord. Les professeurs de l'école bénéficie d'appartement, ça nous laisserait le temps de nous retourné et de trouvé mieux !

Mark regarda Rémus

-Et donc Jeune homme vous êtes prêts a assumer ?

-Tout a fait monsieur, je suis le père de cet enfant et j'assumes mes actes

Mark grimaça, certainement a l'idée de l'acte qui as mit sa petite fille dans cet état !

-Et donc vous comptez l'épouser !

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Rémus s'étrangla mais il fut ce coup ci accompagné de Morri

-Papa !

-Quoi, ce garçon t'as bien mise enceinte, il me paraît normal qu'il officialise tout ça !

Rémus empêcha Morri de répondre

-Ecoutez, j'aurais épousé Morri de toute façon que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques années. Si ça vous gènes qu'elle est un enfant sans être marié et bien j'avancerai ma demande. J'aurais juste aimé que ce soit plus romantique et moins obligés

Il se mit a genou et Morri le fixa

-Tu n'as pas a faire ça Rémus, je ne veux pas que l'on se mari pour mon père. On passera devant le ministère de la magie quand nous en n'aurons envie et pas avant. Mon père a ses principes, j'ai les miens. Il ne veut pas que sa fille est un enfant sans être marié, je ne veux pas me marié en y étant obligé !

-Morri a raison Mark, tu ne pas les obligé a se marié !

Diane se leva et s'approcha de sa fille, elle la prit dans ses bras

-Félicitations ma chérie, je trouve que tu es beaucoup trop jeune mais c'est ta décision et elle a l'air d'être réfléchie

-Merci man

Elle se tourna vers Rémus et l'étreignit

-Félicitations a vous aussi, il semblerait que ma fille est trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Bienvenu dans la famille.

-Merci

Mark s'approcha de sa fille

-Bon et bien je crois que je n'ai plus rien a dire a pars Fais moi un beau petit fils !

Morri sourit

-Désolé, Papa c'est une fille !

Il la fixa

-Et bien je suis sure qu'elle sera aussi merveilleuse que sa mère.

Il serra la main de Rémus

-Prenez le plus grand soin d'elle, elle est la chose la plus précieuse a mes yeux !

-Je le ferrais, vous pouvez me croire

Fin du Flash Back

-Espérance Lupin

Il leva les yeux vers sa fille, il lui sourit tentant ainsi de la rassurer. Ce qu'elle avait grandi mais ou était le petit bout de chou qu'il avait tenu pour la première fois dans ses bras un soir de décembre.

Espérance était née un mois en avance, elle était un nourrisson frêle et fragile. Morri et lui avait eu peur de la perdre. Mais la première transformation c'était déroulé sans trop d'accrochage. Elle avait par la suite elle aussi bénéficié de la potion de sans loup modifié et vivait désormais comme une jeune fille de presque onze normale.

Elle été une enfant calme qui avait plus hérité du caractère de ses parents que de son parrain et sa marraine. Rémus avait souhaité que James soit le parrain et Morri voulait que Lily assume ce rôle.

Le choixpeau le sorti de ses rêveries

-Gryffondor

Elle se tourna vers son père et lui lança un merveilleux sourire. Le visage espiègle qu'elle lui fit lui rappela le jour de son mariage avec Morri.

__

Flash Back

Morri et lui vivaient ensemble depuis presque 5 ans, Espérance prenait 4 ans en décembre.

La fillette était chez tonton Sirius comme elle l'appelait !

Rémus avait emmené Morri dîner en ville, il l'avait ensuite emmené sur leur tour, il avait comme quelques années auparavant remis la petit tente de leur première étreinte. Comme deux enfants amoureux ils avaient gravés leurs initiales sur la statue. Il avait ensuite mis un genou a terre. Morri avait écarquillait les yeux.

Et il avait commencé d'un voix hésitante.

-Depuis le premier jour ou j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que tu m'avais ensorcelé. Je sais depuis des années que tu es la femme de ma vie, j'attendais juste de savoir si j'étais bien l'homme de la tienne. Après 5 ans passés a tes côtés, une chipie de fille, je me lance enfin. Morrigan, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Morri l'avait rejoints a terre, les yeux pleins de larmes

-Rémus, ça fait 5 ans que je te dis que tu es l'homme de ma vie ! J'ai cru que ce moment n'arriverait jamais ! Alors oui je veux t'épouser, je le veux depuis que j'ai 11 ans !

Voilà comment un an plus tard, Morri était devenu madame Lupin. Il se rappelait de Espérance tenant la main d'une Lily au ventre su dimensionné. James et elle c'étaient marié deux ans avant eux. Peter était le témoin de Rémus et Manuela celui de Morri.

Espérance portait une robe rose vichy et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attaché en couettes, elle avait un air espiègle qui amusait tout le monde. Morri était arrivé au bras de son père, fier d'accompagné sa fille, elle portait une robe champagne avec des dessins bordeaux, le collier que Rémus lui avait offert. Elle était sublime ce jour là et lui stressé comme jamais !

Ils c'étaient dit oui devant le ministre de la magie puis devant Dumbledore. La journée avait été magnifique.

Fin Falsh Back

Dumbledore invita les élèves a mangé, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit.

Morri entra dans la pièce, elle dînait tous les soirs avec son mari et les professeurs de l'école. Elle s'approcha de Rémus

-Bonsoir mon prince

-Bonsoir.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis se tourna vers les professeur

-Bonsoir professeurs

-Bonsoir Madame Lupin, prenez place

-Merci Albus

Un petit garçon d'a peine 5 ans se jeta dans les bras de Rémus

-'Jour Pa'

-Bonjour Baptiste, tu as passé une bonne journée

Le petit garçon secoua la tête

__

Flash back

__

C'était en plein mois de juillet, le soleil tapait. Rémus jouait avec Espérance dehors, il avait récupéré des jouets moldus, des pistolets a eau.

Morri était revenu de Ste Mangouste et c'était installé a l'ombre sous l'arbre.

Rémus l'avait regardé, intrigué, Espérance elle aussi semblait sentir quelque chose venir de sa mère.

Il avait alors demandé a sa fille de joué un peu toute seule et c'était assit a coté de sa femme.

-Ca va Morri ?

-Oui bien pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas une impression

-Ah !

Ils regardèrent quelques instants Espérance joué puis sans le regardé Morri lui dit

-Espérance est vraiment le plus bel accident que j'ai eu !

-Tu n'as pas tord, on ne l'attendait pas celle là, mais ça aurait été dommage de ne pas la gardé !

Et puis il avait compris d'un seul coup il avait su ou elle voulait en venir

-Morri ?

-Oui

-Il n'y aurait pas un second accident en route par hasard

Elle tourna son visage souriant vers lui et acquiesça

-Oh par Merlin

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa

Espérance avait rappliqué a toute vitesse.

Morri et Rémus lui avait expliqué qu'elle aurait bientôt un frère ou une sœur, la petite fille avait regardé sa mère en disant

-Un frère, j'aurais bientôt un frère !

Morri fixa Rémus, lui aussi l'avait senti mais il aurait voulu laissé la surprise a sa femme

-Oui ma puce, c'est un garçon

Et voilà comment au mois de mars suivant était né Baptiste Lupin. Petit garçon non Loup garou, tout le monde en avait été entonné. Sirius était son parrain et Elisa sa marraine

Fin flash back

Morri posa sa main sur le bras de Rémus.

-Ca va ?

-Très bien Oui et toi

-Bien mais tu m'as l'air un peu soucieux

-Non, tout va bien, tout va très bien

-J'ai vu Sirius tout a l'heure, ils vont passé nous voir demain avec les deux autre maraudeurs

-Il y a longtemps que je les ai vu.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, tes amis n'ont pas débarqué chez nous depuis au moins ….. une semaine !!

-Et oh ça va, je te ferrais remarqué que tes amies débarquent en même temps que les miens !!

-Hum !

-Au fait tu l'as vu ou ?

Elle sourit

-Ste mangouste, service des naissances

-Non !

-Si la descendance des Blacks est enfin assuré !

-Et bien on a tous plutôt bien tourné non ! James et Lily ont Harry et Rose et sont des Aurores reconnus. Peter et Manuela ont Pierre, Betina et Erwan et depuis qu'il a son poste au ministère ils vivent plutôt bien ! Sirius et Elisa vont enfin avoir un enfant, Sirius est ministre de la magie et ça … par Merlin qui l'eut cru il y a quelques années. Et puis nous aussi ont c'est pas trop mal débrouillé !

Morri se pencha a son oreille

-Surtout pour une famille de loup-garou ! !

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa

-Surtout oui !

FIN

Voilou !!


	29. Deuxieme fin

Sur conseil de mes reviewers adorés, je poste la fin numéro deux.

Toute triste et tout et tout mais qui colle plus a l'histoire !

Donc voilà, je suis bien sur preneuse de tout commentaire.

Et Morri Surprise je l'ai complètement refaite, elle ne ressemble plus du tout a celle que je t'avais envoyé ! Alors dis moi ce que tu en pense !

Bizz

Léo

Premiere année a Poudlard

Rémus attrapa une cape jusqu'à maintenant posé sur une chaise et s'en revêtit. Il se regarda dans la glace. Ce qu'il avait vieilli. Il avait 37 ans et ont aurait pu le prendre pour un vieillard, décidément ses transformations ne l'avantageait pas !

Il regarda une photo posé sur le coin d'une table. Une photo de huit jeunes adultes, son regard fixa un peu plus longtemps la jeune femme brune. Vingt ans étaient passés, vingt longues années et pas un jour passait sans qu'il ne pense a elle.

Il regarda les autres couples Peter et Manuela, James et Lily, Elisa et … et la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, le traître, celui qui avait donné en pâture a Voldemort ses amis, celui qui croupissait en prison certainement pour le reste de sa vie et il valait mieux pour lui parce que si il tombait un jour sur Black il le tuerait de ses propres mains !

Il ne restait rien de ce groupe d'amis, rien du tout !

Manuela était morte cet été là, un accident de voiture chez les moldus.

Rémus venait a pensé que c'était presque mieux pour elle, elle n'avait au moins pas vu la décadence de Sirius, elle n'avait pas eu a supporter la perte des autres.

James, Lily et Peter étaient mort en octobre 1981.

Black était en prison, Elisa s'était enfui, elle voulait refaire sa vie et elle disait ne pas y arrivé en restant ici. Elle avait elle aussi énormément souffert, Black l'avait trahi. Elle lui faisait confiance et il avait rompu le secret, tuant ainsi son amie.

Et puis il y avait elle, celle qu'il avait aimé, celle qu'il aimait toujours avec autant de passion.

Il prit le cadre, elle affichait un merveilleux ventre rond.

Il se souvenait de ce jour, c'était l'été après leur septième année, il venait d'accepter la place de professeur de DCFM, Morri et lui vivaient ensemble a Poudlard, ils avaient invité leur amis. James et Lily entamaient des études pour être Aurors. Peter souhaitait être medicomage, Sirius n'en savait toujours rien, Elisa et Manuela avait décidé de passer le concours pour travaillé au ministère.

Ils avaient passé la journée a jouer comme des gosses qu'ils étaient encore, sans se soucier de leur futur !

Et puis la rentrée scolaire était arrivé. Morri avait rit en le voyant stressé

Flash Back

-Voyons Rémus cesse donc de te faire autant de soucis, tout se passera très bien !

-Non mais tu imagines que j'ai le même âge que mes élèves, que l'année dernière encore je dormais encore dans le mémé dortoir qu'eux !

-Et alors, tu seras un excellent professeur Rémus

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix

Fin flash back

Et comme d'habitude Morri avait eu raison et tout c'était très bien passé !

Il enseignait et il aimait ça, c'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté de revenir quand Dumbledore lui avait proposé.

Il poussa la porte et rejoignit la grande salle. Il salua tout le monde et s'assit

Les élèves entrèrent, il le repairera tout de suite a la table des Gryffondors.

Son estomac se crispa il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il lui ressemble autant, c'était James. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes lunettes.

Il regarda les autres tables.

Dans quelle maison, elle aurait pu aller ?

Gryffondors ou Serdaigle certainement.

Elle aurait été un peu plus vieille que Harry de quatre ans a peu près. Ils auraient pu grandir ensemble, ils auraient pu apprendre a ce connaître.

Dumbledore le fixa

-Remus, vous allez bien?

-Oui, oui ça va, de vieux souvenirs rien de plus.

-Je vois. Rémus vous savez qu'elles sont au fond du parc n'est ce pas ?

Il baissa les yeux

-Hum, je sais.

-Rémus sincèrement il est temps pour vous de faire votre deuil.

Il ne répondit pas et le directeur abandonna.

La vie avait repris son cours et le moi de novembre venait de commencé. Lorsqu'il revint ce soir là il se sentit encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour y trouvé un petit truc pour dormir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte il s'aperçut qu'il n'était jamais revenu depuis ce soir de décembre

__

Flash back

Remus était en cours avec les premières années. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit d'un seul coup

Le professeur Mac Gonagall entra comme une furie, le chignon de travers

-Rémus, c'est Morri, elle .. elle va … vous allez … papa !

-Oh par Merlin mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt

Il sorti de sa classe et couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il entra il vit Morri allongé sur le lit en sueur.

-Morri, je suis là

-C'est trop tôt Rémus, c'est beaucoup trop tôt !

-Ca va allez ne t'inquiète pas

Il resta quelques heures a ses cotes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le travail commence réellement. Pomfresh semblait inquiète. Elle finit par lui demandé de sortir.

Il avait obéi avec beaucoup de mal en exigeant un minimum d'explications.

L'infirmière était venu le voir quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux brillaient étrangement

-Mr Lupin, il faut que vous sachiez que votre enfant est très faible, il y a d'énormes risques pour qu'elle ne résisté pas

Rémus avait enfoui ses mains dans son visage et avait pleuré.

Une heure était passé sans aucune nouvelle et puis il avait entendu des pleurs, les pleurs d'un nouveau né. Il avait bondit de sa chaise. Elle vivait, sa fille, son enfant vivait.

L'infirmière sorti

-Mr Lupin votre enfant va bien pour le moment mais avec l'approche de la lune, il y a encore des risques.

Rémus avait sourit, chaque chose en son temps, il était papa, il voulait voir son enfant il voulait voir Morri.

Morri !

Une pensée traversa son esprit

-Comment va Morri ?

Pomfresh baissa les yeux

-Je suis désolée Monsieur Lupin, elle ne …

-Elle est …

-Non mais elle ne vivra plus très longtemps, je suis désolée elle fait une hémorragie, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Le ciel venait de lui tombé sur la tête, il se sentit d'un seul coup défaillir, il senti ses jambes se dérobées.

Il regarda l'infirmière

-Je .. je peux

Elle le laissa passé.

Il entra et vit Morri allongée, pâle, tenant entre ses bras un minuscule bébé. Il s'approcha d'elle

-Regarde Rémus comme elle est belle.

Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il ne savait pas trop si c'était de voir son enfant ou de savoir qu'elle allait mourir.

-Magnifique Morri

Elle le regarda

-Rémus, je t'en prie ne pleurs pas

Savait-elle, connaissait-elle son état ?

-Morri, est ce que Pomfresh t'as …

-Oui elle m'a dit et tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vais pas mourir ce soir et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il secoua la tête

-Parce que je ne le veux pas

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes

-Je ne veux pas mourir, Rémus, je ne veux pas.

Remus se jeta sur elle la serra dans ses bras, serrant son enfant en même temps

-Oh Morri, je ne le veux pas non plus, je veux que tu vives, qu'on se marie, qu'on élève notre fille…

Elle soupira et il sentit son corps se relâché, il s'écarta

-Morri ?

-Pourtant, elle a raison Rémus, je me sens partir

-Non …

-Prends soin d'elle, prends soin d'Espérance

Elle lui tendit le bébé, il le prit avec précautions, elle passa une main sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux au contact.

-Je t'aime Rémus Lupin

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières.

Sa vu était brouillée par les larmes, d'un revers de la main il essuya ses yeux.

Elle le fixait de ses grand yeux bleus, pourtant plus aucune lumière ne brillait au fond d'elle.

-Morri ?

Elle ne répondit pas

Il renifla et déposa son enfant dans le berceau. La petite dormait.

Il s'approcha du lit et se glissa a coté d'elle. Il se blottit un peu plus, l'étreignant de toute ses forces, il cru enlacé un pantin, il n'y avait aucune réaction. Il comprit a ce moment là que tout était fini

Ce fut James et Sirius, des heures plus tard, qui le décrochèrent de Morri.

Ils avaient l'un et l'autre le même regard de tristesse.

Est ce a ce moment là que tout a basculé, que dans la tête de Black, la folie a prit le dessus ?

Et puis la pleine lune arriva, Rémus et sa fille furent enfermés dans la cabane hurlante. Sirius, James et Peter avec eux. La petite était beaucoup trop fragile, trop faible et malgré les soins et la présence des maraudeurs, Rémus c'était une fois de plus retrouvé avec un corps inerte dans les bras.

C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il était parti le lendemain, il avait quitté Poudlard.

Fin flash back

Il revint de l'infirmerie avec une potion pour dormir. Il la posa sur la petite table et scruta le parc par la fenêtre.

Dumbledore avait raison, il était temps qu'il fasse sont deuil.

Il enfila sa cape et sorti. Il marcha longtemps dans le parc.

Il s'assit sur le petit banc prés du lac, les yeux dans le vague. Des souvenirs merveilleux lui revenait en mémoire. Morri essuyant ses larmes, s'endormant sur son épaule. Les maraudeurs et les filles faisant un pique nique.

Il sourit, le visage empreint de nostalgie.

L'ignorance et l'insouciance avait été la chose la plus agréable dans sa vie.

Il se tourna et vit la tour.

Quelqu'un y avait il remis les pieds depuis ?

Il murmura un vague accio balai

Il se posa derrière la statut, la contourna. Pas de tente, pas de chandelle, pas de …Morri juste la nuit noire.

Il se tourna vers la statut. Il sourit en voyant les lettres gravées sur la pierre. M & R entouré d'un cœur !

Il secoua la tête, des fois on été vraiment ridicule adolescent !

Il s'accouda a la rambarde de la tour et respira un grand coup.

Un bruit le fit se retourné.

Un jeune homme se tenait derrière lui.

-Harry ?

-Bonsoir professeur

-Que fais tu ici ?

-J'aime y venir de temps en temps, c'est un endroit calme.

Il regarda la statut

-C'est vous le R de cette inscription ?

-Hum

-Et ou est la jeune fille qui portait le M ?

Rémus baissa la tête

-Suis moi, Harry.

Il descendirent et traversèrent le parc.

Derrière la cabane de Hagrid, un petit chemin entouré d'arbres, s'enfonçait dans la foret.

Ils le prirent sans un mot et arrivèrent a une clairière

Il y avait des fleurs et des arbres. Rémus avança vers un petit groupe de pierre. C'est la première fois qu'il venait aussi. Il n'avait pas assisté a la cérémonie, il ne voulait pas affronté les parents de Morri.

Harry le suivit

-Voilà mon passé, Harry

Le jeune homme s'avança

Sur la première pierre, ont lisait

**__**

Ici repose Morri Whitap

10/10/1960-04/11/1977

La deuxième avait été peinte en blanche

_ ****_

Esperance Whitap-Lupin

04/11/1977-07/11/1977

Harry fixa son professeur, il vit des larmes coulées sur ses joues

-Professeur ?

Il ne répondit pas

-Parlez moi d'elle, monsieur

Rémus se tourna

-Que veux tu savoir, elle était l'amie de ta mère avec Elisa et Manuela. Elle était douce, gentille … elle était tout pour moi !

Un ange passa

Harry se demanda qui était Elisa et Manuela, personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il lui demanderait mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ici. Il sentait que pour son professeur c'était un moment important.

-Harry, es tu déjà venu ici ?

-Non

-Tu ne sais donc pas qui repose aussi ici ?

-Non, qui ?

-Tu n'as pas une idée

Il réfléchit

-Mes..parents

Remus lui indiqua d'autres pierre

Il s'avança

**__**

Lily Evans Potter

01/02/1960-31/10/1981

****

James Potter

31/07/1960-31/10/1981

-Mon père est né le même jour que moi !

-Oui ça l'amusait beaucoup d'ailleurs

il regarda les autres

**__**

Manuela Valar

02/05/1960-05/08/1977

****

Peter Petegrew

09/06/1960-31/10/1981

Remus continua d'une voix faible.

-Son corps ne repose pas ici, Black l'a fait explosé ! Nous avons tout de même fait une inhumation, par respect pour lui.

Voilà Harry, voilà ma vie, elle se résume en ces quelques tombes.

J'ai perdu en l'espace de quatre ans mes 4 meilleures amis trois sont morts, le dernier croupis en prison, leur petite amie, la femme de ma vie et ma fille. Il ne reste que moi de cette époque, je suis le seul survivant.

Harry s'approcha

-Vous et moi nous sommes pareil, professeur, nous sommes les garçons qui ont survécu.

Ils repartirent sans un mot vers le château. Rémus pour une fois se sentait libéré, peut être le fait de parlé avec Harry. Peut être le fait d'avoir vu où elles reposaient Il était le seul a être encore en vie de cette époque. A pars Elisa mais jamais elle ne reviendrait ici. Il n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles et il savait que pour elle c'était certainement mieux

Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui parlé de ses parents, quelqu'un qui lui expliquerait qui ils étaient, il était sur que avant ce soir personne ne lui avait parler des filles. Il avait dû toujours imaginé sa mère avec le gang des maraudeurs et pas comme une jeune fille normal, se préoccupant de son look et ayant des conversation de fille. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui saurait lui donner l'amour dont il avait besoin. Et lui, lui Rémus en avait tellement a donné. Peut être pourrait il s'occuper de lui.

Il devait au moins ça a James et Lily

Et puis ça le ferait avancer, ça le ferait enfin se tourner vers le futur et peut être le temps de quelques instants oublié le passé.

-Harry ?

-Oui

-Qu'en penserais tu si je … si je faisais une demande pour devenir ton tuteur légal ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et Rémus continua

-Ton père était un de mes meilleurs amis et …

-J'en serais ravi, professeur

-Il va falloir commencer par arrêter de m'appeler professeur, essai Rémus. Tu as passé l'âge pour le tonton !

Harry sourit

-On va essayer Rémus

Ils rejoignirent le château, avec le sentiments qu'enfin une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait a eux.


End file.
